Glace's space place case
by PokemonOtaku0909
Summary: Davis is now 13 and in the 8th grade. He has made new friends. One day, while visiting his new friend Mameme, he gets run over by a 15 year old alien girl named Glace while riding on her motor bike. She hits him on his head with her guitar which causes machines to come out of his head. She then moves into his home and his life turns supernatural again, due to Glace and her guitar.
1. Head games

Under a bridge and near a river, a certain spiky haired 13 year old dude named Davis is doing his homework while his 17 year old friend Mameme talks about how to swing a bat correctly. Mameme is a very short 17 year old girl who's only a few inches taller than Davis. She has shoulder length long purple hair, wears brown long socks with brown shoes, wearing yellow shorts with a blue long sleeves shirt, and has a backpack attached to a backpack strap on her shirt. He's more interested in what's in his homework book than what Mameme is talking about. Even though he's sitting on the grass with his cool spiky head looking down at his homework book, Mameme still continues to talk about how to properly swing a bat by using very unusual explanations.

MAMEME: (holding a bat) The legs need to be spread as the same width as the shoulders.

MAMEME: (holding a bat) Your body needs to be tight and then you need to hit the ball like your defeating the enemy.

MAMEME: (holding a bat) The pinky finger is the key.

MAMEME: (holding a bat) Then you just hit hit hit.

MAMEME: (holding a bat) Kaking!

MAMEME: (holding a bat) bingo!

DAVIS: (studying and talking to Mameme at the same time) What are you talking about?

MAMEME: (holding a bat) He who conquers the bat also conquers the giant ball known as Earth, soldier.

MAMEME: (talking to Davis and swinging the bat at the same time) Setting the parameters is really the hard part.

DAVIS: (studying and talking to Mameme at the same time) Are you talking about a video game?

MAMEME: (holding a bat) What?

MAMEME: (holding a bat) Davis, what are you doing?

DAVIS: (studying and talking to Mameme at the same time) Homework!

MAMEME: (holding a bat) Then why don't you do it at home?

DAVIS: (studying and talking to Mameme at the same time) Because Jun annoys me constantly.

MAMEME: (holding a bat) You can do my homework too if you want.

DAVIS: (studying and talking to Mameme at the same time) I hate doing my own homework.

DAVIS: (studying and talking to Mameme at the same time) Your hands are upside down.

Mameme tosses the bat around.

MAMEME: (holding a bat) You should play baseball too, Davis.

MAMEME: (holding a bat) Why do you always carry around a bat?

DAVIS: (studying and talking to Mameme at the same time) Why do you always hang around here by the river?

MAMEME: (holding a bat) Because you know.

MAMEME: (holding a bat) Now why was it?

DAVIS: (studying and talking to Mameme at the same time) You're in a good mode.

Mameme drops the bat and starts slowly wrapping her arms around Davis from behind.

DAVIS: (studying and talking to Mameme at the same time) You smell like cigarettes.

Mameme still has her arms wrapped around Davis and starts rubbing her face on Davis' face.

DAVIS: (studying and talking to Mameme at the same time) The strong ones.

MAMEME: (rubbing her face on Davis' face) I haven't been smoking that much.

DAVIS: (studying and talking to Mameme at the same time) Mameme, i know we've only known each other for a month now, but why do you always do this?

MAMEME: (rubbing her face on Davis' face) Ear lobs.

DAVIS: (studying and talking to Mameme at the same time) Hmm!

Mameme bites Davis' right ear with her lips.

DAVIS: Owe!

DAVIS: Now you're starting to make me feel really uncomfortable and i can't concentrate on my homework.

MAMEME: (rubbing her face on Davis' face) If i don't do it, i'll over flow.

DAVIS: What do you mean?

DAVIS: What will happen?

MAMEME: (rubbing her face on Davis' face) Probably something extremely good.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) Nothing extremely good happens here.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) Everything is paranormal.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) A huge factory was built in this crazy town a month or 2 ago, that can be seen from my town.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) They called it the Metal Mechanica plant.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) All the adults got excited when it came here, like it was really a big thing.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) The white steam that billows out every day at the same time is kinda depressing.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) It looked to me like smoke that signified hopelessness.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) Smoke that spreads out and covers everything.

Elsewhere, in the town of Odaiba, a pink haired 15 year old girl with a pink guitar, siting on a pink vespa motor bike, is eating some curry bread while looking at someone or something with a pair of binoculars. She's wearing green boots with long black pants, has orange gloves on her hands, has a silver key chain on her left wrist, has a yellow sleeveless shirt on with a white scarf around her neck, has goggles on her green eyes, and has a gray helmet on her head. She sees someone or something and starts up her motor bike engine. Elsewhere, near a soda machine, the soda dispenser drops a can of soda down inside the soda machine and Mameme opens it and starts drinking the soda.

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) You know i don't like sour drinks.

MAMEME: (talking and holding the soda can in her hand at the same time) Ahhh!

MAMEME: (talking, holding the soda can in her hand, and looking at the red mark on Davis' neck at the same time) Huh?

MAMEME: (talking, holding the soda can in her hand, and looking at the red mark on Davis' neck at the same time) Oh look, a mark.

MAMEME: (talking, holding the soda can in her hand, and looking at the red mark on Davis' neck at the same time) Wow!

MAMEME: (talking, holding the soda can in her hand, and looking at the red mark on Davis' neck at the same time) How about a band aid?

MAMEME: (handing over the can of soda to Davis) Here!

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) What?

MAMEME: (handing over the can of soda to Davis) It's yours, isn't it?

MAMEME: (handing over the can of soda to Davis) There's more than half left soldier.

Davis takes the can of soda. An airplane flies overhead. Mameme slowly walks away. Davis throws the half full soda can to the ground.

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) You know what?

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) Your boyfriend in the U.S.A.

The 15 year old pink haired girl riding on her pink vespa motor bike, begins to approach Davis and Mameme from a few yards away. Her pink guitar hits the ground.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (riding on her motor bike in Davis' direction) All right.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (swinging her pink guitar in the air and riding on her motor bike in Davis' direction at the same time) LAUNCH TIME.

Her front wheel hits the half full soda can which causes her pink motor bike to hit Davis.

MAMEME: Fast!

Mameme quickly pulls out her camera from her backpack and clicks a picture of Davis getting run over by motor bike girl. Davis and his bat get pushed a few feet away due to the impact of the crash. The motor bike girl screeches her tires to a stop.

MAMEME: (talking and holding her camera at the same time) Covan!

Mameme begins to walk towards Davis.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (talking, holding out her hand, and siting on her pink motor bike at the same time) Stop!

MAMEME: (talking and holding her camera at the same time) Huh!

Motor bike girl gets off of her pink motor bike and walks over to Mameme.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (talking and holding out her hand at the same time) Native girl must stop!

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (talking and holding out her hand at the same time) Covan kun just hit his head really hard, so you can't move him yet.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (talking and holding out her hand at the same time) Understand!

MAMEME: (talking and holding her camera at the same time) But he isn't Covan kun.

Motor bike girl places a knocked out Davis on his back and stares at him closely.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (acting and yelling like a drama queen) HE'S DEAD.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (acting and yelling like a drama queen) THIS LITTLE BOY IS COMPLETELY DEAD, JUST AS COVAN WOULD BE.

MAMEME: (talking and holding her camera at the same time) But he's not Covan, like i said.

Mameme and motor bike girl talk at the same time.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (acting and talking like a drama queen) Oh i killed him.  
MAMEME: (talking and holding her camera at the same time) Hey!  
MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (acting and talking like a drama queen) I finally find the jerk and i killed him.  
MAMEME: (talking and holding her camera at the same time) Hello!  
MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (acting and talking like a drama queen) I didn't mean to.  
MAMEME: (talking and holding her camera at the same time) You who.  
MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (acting and talking like a drama queen) It was an accident, kind of.  
MAMEME: (talking and holding her camera at the same time) Over here.

Mameme and motor bike girl stop talking at the same time.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (acting and talking like a drama queen) Ah lets face it.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (acting and talking like a drama queen) I definitely totally killed him, just like that.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: Bang!

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: No, more like bong.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: Kablam or kunga ka splat.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: Yea yea yea!

MAMEME: (talking and holding her camera at the same time) His real name is Davis.

MAMEME: (talking and holding her camera at the same time) I call him Covan though.

MAMEME: (talking and holding her camera at the same time) It's kind of cute, don't you think?

Motor bike girl throws off her goggles and helmet way up into the air.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: Come back to life!

MAMEME: (talking and holding her camera at the same time) Huh!

Motor bike girl slowly puts her face closer to Davis' face.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: Mu chu.

Motor bike girl puts her mouth on Davis' mouth.

MAMEME: (screaming and holding her camera at the same time) WAHHHHHHH!

Davis wakes up to find motor bike girl's mouth touching his mouth. He starts to wiggle around while motor bike girl still has her lips planted on his mouth. After a few seconds of wiggling around, she lets him go, so he can breath again.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: Ahhh!

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: All right and Covan kun is back alive.

MAMEME: (talking and holding her camera at the same time) He's not Covan already.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: Oh really?

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: That was close then, because if it was Covan, he would have just turned into another victim of a hit and run accident due to death by a motor bike.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: I lucked out.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: Round 2.

Motor bike girl hits Davis on the forehead with her pink guitar really hard, but not hard enough to break her guitar or Davis' forehead.

MAMEME: (talking and holding her camera at the same time) Knock out.

Motor bike girl picks Davis up from the ground, by his head, grabs him by the legs, and starts shaking him up and down while he's upside down. Coins start falling out of Davis' pockets.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (talking, holding Davis by the legs, and shaking him up and down while he's upside down at the same time) Here we go.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (talking, holding Davis by the legs, and shaking him up and down while he's upside down at the same time) It's not coming out.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (talking and holding Davis by the legs while he's upside down) Guess i'd better hit him again.

MAMEME: (talking, running over to grab Davis, and holding her camera at the same time) Stop!

Mameme grabs Davis from the motor bike girl and lays him on his back with her arms beneath his back, on the ground. Mameme puts her camera next to Davis and on the ground.

MAMEME: (holding Davis in her arms) He hit his head alright.

MAMEME: (holding Davis in her arms) You said it yourself that i shouldn't move him.

DAVIS: (holding his forehead in pain) What did you do to me?

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) C P R!

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) What do you think i did?

DAVIS: (talking and wiping the saliva off his mouth with his arm) That's not what i meant.

Davis spits on the ground 7 times.

MAMEME: Did she put her tongue inside your mouth?

The motor bike girl picks up her goggles and helmet and puts them back on. She then carries her pink guitar over to her motor bike and gets on it.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (talking and sitting on her motor bike at the same time) You are useless.

DAVIS: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (talking and sitting on her motor bike at the same time) Bleh!

Motor bike girl rides off on her pink motor bike at in an incredibly fast speed.

MAMEME: Whoa!

MAMEME: She's very fast.

MAMEME: She's at least 16 years old.

MAMEME: Do you need a doctor?

DAVIS: (holding his forehead in pain) She's probably a stupid adult who doesn't know how to grow up.

MAMEME: Does it hurt badly?

Later that day, at night, Davis is in his room, looking at himself in the mirror and his paranormal big bulging bump on his forehead.

DAVIS: (talking and looking at himself in the mirror at the same time) Owe!

DAVIS: (talking and looking at himself in the mirror at the same time) It doesn't look like a normal bump.

DAVIS: (talking and looking at himself in the mirror at the same time) I can't go to the hospital looking like this.

Davis pushes the big bulging bump, that's a few inches long, back into his head with his finger. He holds his finger exactly where he pushed the bump back into his head, for a few seconds.

DAVIS: (talking, holding the bump inside his head, and looking at himself in the mirror at the same time) Guess i just need to hold it in.

DAVIS: (talking, holding the bump inside his head, and looking at himself in the mirror at the same time) Uh!

DAVIS: (talking, holding the bump inside his head, and looking at himself in the mirror at the same time) What am i going to do when i'm in school tomorrow?

Davis releases his finger from his forehead and the inches long big bulging bump pops out of his head again.

DAVIS: (talking and looking at himself in the mirror at the same time) Owe owe!

The next day, Davis is in his 8th grade classrom, sitting at his desk with a white patch and 2 long band aids on his forehead.

TK: Did you hear?

TK: She was around yesterday.

KEN: For real?

TK: Yeah!

TK: Isn't it mysterious?

Davis' new friend and classmate, who is a 13 year old dark purple haired girl, approaches him while he's at his desk. She's wearing red and white shoes with long white socks on and is wearing green shorts with a pink long sleeves shirt that has a turtle. Her name is Nina and she starts interrogating Davis about his forehead and what he's hiding.

NINA: That really looks bizarre.

NINA: You're obviously hiding something underneath the band aids.

NINA: Out with it!

DAVIS: Don't be such a detective!

TK: Davis Davis!

TK: Did you hear?

DAVIS: Hear what?

TK: It's about the pink vespa girl.

DAVIS: What's a vespa?

KEN: A vespa is a scooter like motor bike people use as another way of transportation.

KEN: But enough about transportation trivia.

KEN: They were talking about the pink vespa girl on the news last night.

DAVIS: Give me the scoop!

KEN: She has a pink guitar.

TK: She also has a pink motor bike.

KEN: One witness told the news lady that she saw the pink motor bike girl riding past red lights and eating curry bread at the same time.

KEN: The good news is that there were no traffic accidents last night.

TK: Some girl in the other class had her super spicy curry bread stolen.

NINA: Super spicy you say?

TK: I heard a rumor that if she hits you with her pink vespa, she leaves a big mark that shows you've been up to doing secretive things and it kinda doesn't go away.

NINA: What kind of secretive things?

WOMAN ON THE INTERCOM: Miss Miya Junco, teacher of grade 8 and class 2, please report to the faculty room!

TK: Well if i had to guess, i'd say secretive things that a person wouldn't even tell their best friend about.

KEN: You mean like something on the darker side?

TK: Probably so.

NINA: So Davis, you feel like sharing a secret with your friends?

TK: Do you have the mark of the pink motor girl?

KEN: Can we see it!

DAVIS: Cut it out!

DAVIS: There's nothing to see here.

TK: Did you see her, Davis?

KEN: Did she run you over?

TK: (joking around) Secret keeper.

TK: (joking around) He's a secret keeper.

DAVIS: I am not.

TK: (yelling and joking around) SECRET KEEPER.

DAVIS: Not so loud!

NINA: What's really under there?

DAVIS: Just a smelly bloody scar and nothing more.

A few minutes later, class starts and while the teacher is talking, Davis starts thinking to himself again about his life.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) Nothing extremely good ever happens around here.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) Everything is paranormal.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) So it's not a punishment like when i go near the river to visit my new friend Mameme.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) It's just something i've been doing for a month now.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) It's paranormal in some ways.

After the school day ends, Davis manages to sneak away from school with out his friends seeing him. He's standing near train tracks with the 2 red lights going off and on and the loud sound they make going off and on. He waits for the train to pass.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) After school i decide to go to the hospital.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) I didn't want to think about vespa girl.

Davis suddenly hears the sound of a motor bike engine behind him and he gets so nervous that he can't even look behind him.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (talking and sitting on her motor bike at the same time) Hmmm!

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (talking and sitting on her motor bike at the same time) Yeah!

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (talking and sitting on her motor bike at the same time) Your head is just right.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (talking and sitting on her motor bike at the same time) It has a good feel to it too.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (talking and sitting on her motor bike at the same time) So what happened yesterday after i left?

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (talking and sitting on her motor bike at the same time) Did something happen to you?

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (talking and sitting on her motor bike at the same time) Hey, something did happen, right?

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (talking and sitting on her motor bike at the same time) Probably like something unexpected.

DAVIS: I don't know what you're talking about.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (talking and sitting on her motor bike at the same time) What's that underneath your patch and band aids?

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (talking and sitting on her motor bike at the same time) Is it a zit?

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (talking and sitting on her motor bike at the same time) I bet it looks kind of sick and putrefied.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (talking and sitting on her motor bike at the same time) You're not hiding something, are you?

Davis hops over the train tracks just before the train came charging by. He starts running in the direction of the hospital, leaving the motor bike girl to wait for the train to go by so she can cross the train tracks. At the hospital, Davis is laying on his back, on an examination table while the nurse tells him what she thinks is wrong with him.

NURSE: Hmmm!

NURSE: You appear to have over used brain cell syndrome.

DAVIS: Uh!

DAVIS: I beg your pardon.

NURSE: (talking and bouncing her pencil on the drawer at the same time) Then again, you could have teenage psychological big bulging bump syndrome.

NURSE: (talking and bouncing her pencil on the drawer at the same time) It's a common condition where kids grow horns from trying too hard in school.

DAVIS: That's a lie.

DAVIS: I never heard that before.

NURSE: Yeah!

NURSE: I lied.

The nurse's voice starts to change a little bit and hearing this makes Davis nervous.

NURSE: So what is the truth than?

Davis sits up on the examination table really quick, looks behind him, and is shocked to see that motor bike girl is in disguise as a nurse.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Is it underneath the patch and band aids?

Motor bike girl tries to hit Davis on the head again with her pink guitar, but Davis uses his cat like reflexes to dodge the attack. As a result, the motor bike girl breaks the examination tab in half with her pink guitar. Surprisingly, her pink guitar is still in one piece. It doesn't even have a scratch on it.

DAVIS: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS HOSPITAL?

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (talking in a creepy voice and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Stay right there!

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (talking in a creepy voice and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Little boy, i'm going to make you feel all better.

Davis gets so scared, he starts sweating with fear.

DAVIS: AHHHHHH!

Motor bike girl starts chasing Davis around the nurse's office and trying to head him on the head again with her pink guitar.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (talking, chasing Davis around, and trying to hit him with her pink guitar again at the same time) It's my special treatment.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (talking, chasing Davis around, and trying to hit him with her pink guitar again at the same time) Come over here!

Davis quickly gets to the door and runs out of the nurse's office. When the motor bike girl looks down both sides of the hall way on the hospital floor, she doesn't see Davis anywhere.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (talking to herself and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Where'd he go?

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (yelling, walking down the hall way, and holding her pink guitar at the same time) HEY HEY!

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: (talking, walking down the hall way, and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Covan kun.

Later that evening, Davis is at home and on the phone talking to Mameme.

DAVIS: (talking on the phone to Mameme) Pictures you say?

DAVIS: (talking on the phone to Mameme) I don't want to see that.

DAVIS: (talking on the phone to Mameme) No!

DAVIS: (talking on the phone to Mameme) I'm busy.

DAVIS: (talking on the phone to Mameme) I don't care.

DAVIS: (talking on the phone to Mameme) Hang out with your other friends!

Davis hangs up the phone hard. He then goes to his room and lays on his bed. Demiveemon is on the floor, by his bed, playing with a glow in the dark ball. He stops playing with it and talks to Davis about what's going on in his life.

DEMIVEEMON: Davis, what's wrong?

DAVIS: I have a very very very very very big bump that's giving me a headache.

DEMIVEEMON: You've been acting very strange since yesterday.

DEMIVEEMON: Is there something you're not telling me?

DAVIS: It's nothing i can't handle.

DEMIVEEMON: If you say so.

DEMIVEEMON: However, i think you should ask your parents to take you to the doctor.

DAVIS: No way.

DAVIS: I don't want them finding out about this, so please keep it between us!

DEMIVEEMON: My lips are sealed like yours.

DAVIS: Thanks!

DAVIS: Besides, i don't want to run into anymore crazy killer nurses at the hospital.

DEMIVEEMON: What the heck is that suppose to mean?

DAVIS: Don't give it a 2nd thought!

DEMIVEEMON: Whatever!

DEMIVEEMON: At least take some aspirin for your headache.

DAVIS: All i need is a nap.

DEMIVEEMON: Alright!

DEMIVEEMON: It's nap time.

Demiveemon hops on to Davis' bed and lays right next to him. He falls to sleep rather quickly. Davis on the other hand, is still awake just when Demiveemon drifts off to sleep. He starts thinking to himself yet again. Mr. Motomiya

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) I dreamed about Covan.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) He was bating and i was amazed by his super swing.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) It seemed impossible that anything could have been so amazing.

Davis eventually falls to sleep. He wakes up after a 45 minute nap and Demiveemon is still sleeping next to him. He hears his father calling him from the living room.

MR. MOTOMIYA: (calling Davis from the living room) DAVIS, DINNER IS READY.

Davis slowly walks to the living room and into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. Who he sees at the dinner table shocks him beyond belief.

DAVIS: AHHHHHH!

DAVIS: IT'S YOU.

DAVIS: YOU'RE THE PINK MOTOR BIKE GIRL.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Why are you yelling?

MRS. MOTOMIYA: Hurry up and sit down dear!

MRS. MOTOMIYA: Your food is going to get cold.

JUN: If you don't sit down, i'll eat your food before it gets cold, dofus.

MOTOR BIKE GIRL: Hi!

DAVIS: Uh uh uh!

MR. MOTOMIYA: I forgot to tell you, Davis.

MR. MOTOMIYA: I just hired this girl to come work for us.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Her name is Glace.

GLACE: Pleasure to meet you Davis.

MR. MOTOMIYA: I got run over by her, by accident, you know.

DAVIS: Was it by her pink vespa?

MRS. MOTOMIYA: It should have injured him.

MR. MOTOMIYA: But instead we got a live in house keeper, didn't we?

DAVIS: Are you feeling okay dad?

DAVIS: I mean you got a house keeper.

GLACE: I saw Covan kun here kissing a high school girl yesterday.

JUN: Well what do you know?

JUN: Less than a year ago, he was wetting his bed every Thursday night and now he's kissing high school girls.

JUN: I'm so proud that my little brother is finally becoming a man.

DAVIS: First of all, a certain high school girl that you all know gave me a surpris kiss that i didn't even want, second of all, could you please stop telling embarrassing stories about me Jun, and thirdly, i became a man the day i showed my bravery when i stood up to Malomyotismon.

MRS. MOTOMIYA: Did you enjoy your first kiss, Davis?

DAVIS: No and i don't go by the nick name Covan.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Was she a good kisser, son?

DAVIS: She was below average.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Who is this girl your kissing around with?

MR. MOTOMIYA: Is it someone you want to invite over for dinner?

DAVIS: Trust me dad!

DAVIS: It's too late for that.

DAVIS: You see, me and Mameme were down at the river.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Mameme you say?

MRS. MOTOMIYA: I bet she kisses like a woman.

MRS. MOTOMIYA: She's a female hunter that preys on younger boys i tell ya.

MR. MOTOMIYA: I think i know what's going on here son.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Now that Covan is gone, she's planting her lips on to you, Davis.

MRS. MOTOMIYA: Like i said, she's a female hunter that preys on younger boys.

MRS. MOTOMIYA: Just be careful around her, son!

MRS. MOTOMIYA: If any girl uses my little boy in any way, they'll have to answer to me.

MR. MOTOMIYA: My son has been kissing around town.

MR. MOTOMIYA: I should brag to all the other dads about this.

MR. MOTOMIYA: While their sons are fooling around with practical jokes, my son is space place casing with a girl.

DAVIS: Just to set the record straight dad, the kiss wasn't with Mameme and the girl that did it to me was some crazy chick that was all hyper active.

DAVIS: Hey!

DAVIS: Wait!

DAVIS: Hold on!

DAVIS: What's space place casing?

MR. MOTOMIYA: Ha ha ha ha ha!

MR. MOTOMIYA: Almost every person that has ever heard of the term ask the same exact question.

MR. MOTOMIYA: It's that secretive thing or things between 2 people.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Some people think it's secret sharing, but basically it's secret keeping.

DAVIS: I don't know what you're talking about.

MR. MOTOMIYA: I see you take after your old man, son.

MR. MOTOMIYA: You must be doing it.

MR. MOTOMIYA: I know you're doing it.

MR. MOTOMIYA: My boy is space casing.

GLACE: That's pretty impressive, little bro.

MR. MOTOMIYA: So what do you think Glace?

GLACE: What do you think?

MR. MOTOMIYA: I think a certain young man we know has been space place casing with a girl all over town.

GLACE: Sounds cool.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Not like i use to space place case.

GLACE: Ominous!

MR. MOTOMIYA: It sounds like the new kind of space place casing.

GLACE: Noodle you say?

DAVIS: Speaking of noodles, i sure could eat a big bowl of ramen noodles right about now.

Davis takes a seat at the table, sitting inbetween Jun and Glace.

MR. MOTOMIYA: I mean like new.

GLACE: What about someone's due?

MR. MOTOMIYA: Oh my brave hero of a son.

MR. MOTOMIYA: I didn't know you had it in you to go out and get yourself a girlfriend to space place case with.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Impressive!

MR. MOTOMIYA: Life is but a dream.

MRS. MOTOMIYA: Oh i get it now.

MRS. MOTOMIYA: After spending some time thinking about it, while you were all talking, i realized what space place casing is now.

MRS. MOTOMIYA: It's when 2 people, which is always a male and a female, have and share their personal and psychological space with each other by talking about their places with in each other's lives and stating their cases about certain things they need to keep between the 2 of them and not tell their family and friends about the secrets they discuss with each other, their places in each other's lives, and their future plans together.

MRS. MOTOMIYA: Am i right or wrong?

GLACE: EXACTLY!

GLACE: You hit the nail on the head, Mrs. Motomiya.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Glace is right, honey and you're right too.

MR. MOTOMIYA: That's the right meaning behind the term "Space Place Case" and "Space place casing".

GLACE: I'm already in that kind of relationship with Covan here.

MR. MOTOMIYA and MRS. MOTOMIYA: (talking at the same time) Relationship you say?

MR. MOTOMIYA and MRS. MOTOMIYA: (talking at the same time) What kind of relationship do you 2 have exactly?

Glace gently grabs Davis by the head and turns his head 90 degrees so he's facing her and then she plants one on him.

GLACE: (talking and kissing Davis on the lips at the same time) Mouth to mouth.

JUN: Well well well!

JUN: I feel like i'm hearing about you for the first time, little brother.

JUN: I had no idea you were that much of a bad boy.

DAVIS: Jun, i'm not that kind of a bad boy.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Mouth to mouth you say?

MRS. MOTOMIYA: That sounds like space place casing, alright.

DAVIS: Mom, i already told you about how i'm not involved in that stuff.

MR. MOTOMIYA: This is the first night you 2 are living in the same house and you're already space place casing.

MR. MOTOMIYA: I see your relationship is going fast.

DAVIS: Who cares about space place casing?

MR. MOTOMIYA: But you're still thinking about doing it in the future, aren't you?

DAVIS: Dad, please stop making accusations!

MR. MOTOMIYA: Just calling it how i see it, son.

MR. MOTOMIYA: So is the white patch and 2 long band aids on your forehead a symbol of yours' and Glace's space place casing?

DAVIS: NO AND I'M NOT HIDING ANYTHING.

MR. MOTOMIYA: No need to be cranky son.

MR. MOTOMIYA: I'm sure your girlfriend will cheer you up.

JUN: Ha ha ha!

DAVIS: I'm single and becoming more antisocial.

GLACE: The white patch and 2 long band aids is a symbol of something alright.

MRS. MOTOMIYA: Probably space place casing.

GLACE: Is it okay if me and Davis share his room together?

MRS. MOTOMIYA: But Glace, wouldn't you prefer to share a room with Jun instead?

GLACE: Not quite.

GLACE: The reason i want to share and sleep in Davis' room is because he probably has cool stuff and video games.

GLACE: I also want to hear more about this Malomyotismon he stood up to and about Davis' personality.

GLACE: I get the sneaking suspicion that there's some interesting things in Davis' head.

GLACE: I promise me and Davis won't cause any trouble in his room.

MR. MOTOMIYA: It's fine with me.

MRS. MOTOMIYA: I guess that's okay.

MR. MOTOMIYA: However, it's really up to Davis to decide.

MRS. MOTOMIYA: What do you think about Glace's suggestion, Davis?

DAVIS: It's weird, but i think it's a good idea.

MR. MOTOMIYA and MRS. MOTOMIYA: (talking at the same time) It's settled than.

DAVIS: I also think it would be a good idea for Demiveemon to start sleeping in Jun's room from now on.

JUN: What makes you say that?

DAVIS: My room isn't big enough for 3.

DAVIS: Besides, if Demiveemon starts sleeping in your room, you 2 can stay up all night while he tells you stories about all the exciting adventures me, him, and the others had in the digital world.

JUN: I like that idea.

JUN: Davis, you got yourself a deal.

DAVIS: Jolly good!

Everybody finishes eating dinner. After dinner, Davis goes to the bathroom and washes his hair while taking a shower. He can hear Glace and his family talking in the back ground despite the fact that the door to the bathroom is closed and locked. He talks to Demiveemon about why he's sleeping in Jun's room now and his plan.

MR. MOTOMIYA: (talking in the back ground from the living room) I'm stuffed.

MR. MOTOMIYA: (talking in the back ground from the living room) I was a total glutton, like always.

MRS. MOTOMIYA: (eating and talking in the back ground from the living room at the same time) Oh this bread is delicious.

MRS. MOTOMIYA: (eating and talking in the back ground from the living room at the same time) Is this curry bread?

MRS. MOTOMIYA: (eating and talking in the back ground from the living room at the same time) I think i got some like this a very long time ago.

MRS. MOTOMIYA: (eating and talking in the back ground from the living room at the same time) It's terrific.

MRS. MOTOMIYA: (eating and talking in the back ground from the living room at the same time) It brings back good memories.

GLACE: (talking in the back ground from the living room) I bet it does.

DAVIS: (talking and washing his hair at the same time) They're in a good mode.

DAVIS: (talking and washing his hair at the same time) Just so you know Demiveemon, Glace will be sleeping in my room from now on and you'll be sleeping in Jun's room.

DEMIVEEMON: No fair.

DEMIVEEMON: How come she can sleep in your room and i get kicked out into your sister's room?

DAVIS: (talking and washing his hair at the same time) It's all part of my plan.

DEMIVEEMON: What plan?

DAVIS: (talking and washing his hair at the same time) Here's the way it may work.

DAVIS: (talking and washing his hair at the same time) With time, if she and i share the same room together, i'll get her to drop her guard down and find out what her real intentions are for working for my family.

DAVIS: (talking and washing his hair at the same time) They say people whisper out their secrets in their sleep.

DEMIVEEMON: I like the way you think, Davis.

DEMIVEEMON: How long is this room mate agreement going to last?

DAVIS: (talking and washing his hair at the same time) I don't know.

DEMIVEEMON: Well at least i won't have to hear your snoring at night.

DAVIS: (talking and washing his hair at the same time) My snoring isn't that bad.

DEMIVEEMON: It is that bad.

DAVIS: (talking and washing his hair at the same time) Whatever!

DEMIVEEMON: I'm going in your room to get my glow in the dark ball and then i'm going to Jun's room for a good night's sleep.

DAVIS: (talking and washing his hair at the same time) Have a good sleep.

DEMIVEEMON: You too.

Demiveemon opens the bathroom door and quickly closes it on his way out. He goes to Davis' room to get his glow in the dark ball and he sees Glace when he opens the door to Davis' room. She's standing in the middle of his room and looking around. He walks in and closes the door to talk to Glace in private.

GLACE: You must be Davis' pet?

DEMIVEEMON: Not quite.

DEMIVEEMON: I'm his partner in bravery, courage, and justice.

GLACE: You don't say.

DEMIVEEMON: I do say so.

GLACE: I love your blue skin.

GLACE: What's your name?

DEMIVEEMON: It's Demiveemon.

GLACE: Well Demiveemon, my name is Glace.

GLACE: The pleasure is all yours.

DEMIVEEMON: Just don't try stealing my best buddy Davis from me and we'll get along just fine!

DEMIVEEMON: Remember that and we won't have any trouble!

GLACE: Yes sir.

Demiveemon grabs his glow in the dark ball by Davis' bed and walks his way to the door.

DEMIVEEMON: Have a good sleep.

GLACE: I will.

Demiveemon opens the door and closes it behind him on his way out of Davis' room. Glace continues to look at Davis' room with curiosity.

GLACE: (talking to herself with an evil smile on her face) Oh, how i will have a good sleep indeed.

GLACE: (laughing evily) Ha ha ha ha ha!

A few minutes later, Glace is still in Davis' room, sitting down in the middle of the floor with her back facing the door, and talking to someone or something on her cell phone underneath her white scarf.

GLACE: (talking to someone or something on her cell phone underneath her white scarf) Well you'd be surprised.

GLACE: (talking to someone or something on her cell phone underneath her white scarf) They say they're making some kind of metal machine or something.

GLACE: (talking to someone or something on her cell phone underneath her white scarf) Yeah!

GLACE: (talking to someone or something on her cell phone underneath her white scarf) Uh huh.

GLACE: (talking to someone or something on her cell phone underneath her white scarf) I don't know that yet.

GLACE: (talking to someone or something on her cell phone underneath her white scarf) Yes!

GLACE: (talking to someone or something on her cell phone underneath her white scarf) That's true.

GLACE: (talking to someone or something on her cell phone underneath her white scarf) That's a good point.

GLACE: (talking to someone or something on her cell phone underneath her white scarf) The portal isn't open yet and the kid i found here is interesting to say the least.

GLACE: (talking to someone or something on her cell phone underneath her white scarf) He's also handsome too.

Davis opens up the door to his room loudly and quickly which makes Glace fall over on her back. She hangs up on her cell phone.

DAVIS: Ask before you come in!

Glace gets up, picks up her pink guitar, and plucks at the base of the guitar.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) I see you have a big soft bed, so i'll sleep on it since i'm taller than you and you can sleep on the floor.

Davis walks in and closes the door to his room so he can talk to Glace in private.

DAVIS: Oh really?

DAVIS: Who are you and what do you want?

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) I'm just a wondering house keeper.

DAVIS: Tell me the truth!

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Fine!

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) You got me.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) I'm an evil alien.

DAVIS: Sure you are.

DAVIS: Just like you were a nurse a few hours ago.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) What's underneath the white patch and the 2 long band aids?

DAVIS: You're freaking me out.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) What does it look like underneath the white patch and the 2 long band aids?

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Tell me!

DAVIS: I don't know.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) You're lying.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) You saw it.

DAVIS: Something very strange is going on around her.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) What are you hiding from me?

DAVIS: You did something paranormal to me, didn't you?

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) You should know about your own head.

DAVIS: I don't because you hit me there.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Let me see it!

DAVIS: YOU CAME HERE WITH MY FATHER SO WHY DON'T YOU GO ASK HIM ABOUT HIS HEAD?

Glace plucks the base of her pink guitar again.

DAVIS: What do you want from me?

GLACE: (talking, looking sad, and holding her pink guitar at the same time) You're the boy i saw first, Covan kun.

Hearing this makes Davis blush.

DAVIS: (blushing and walking over to his bed at the same time) Anyways, the floor is mine, so no one else can sleep on it except Demiveemon.

Davis lays on his bed, on his stomach.

DAVIS: That's the way it is.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) So what is Demiveemon anyway?

DAVIS: He's a digimon.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) What's a digimon?

DAVIS: A digimon is a digital monster.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) You're kidding, right?

DAVIS: Nope!

DAVIS: Digimon are beings that come from a place called the digital world and they can come into this world.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) That sounds so amazingly cool.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) So who is this Covan guy and how old is he?

DAVIS: He's Mameme's boyfriend and he's 16 years old.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Where is he now?

DAVIS: He's in America now.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Why?

DAVIS: To play baseball.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) You don't say.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) He must be a really good player.

Glace puts down her pink guitar, walks over to Davis' bed, and gets on the bed, laying next to him. Davis quickly sits up.

DAVIS: YOU'RE SLEEPING HERE?

DAVIS: IS THIS WHERE YOU'RE SLEEPING?

DAVIS: HUH!

GLACE: It's the only place since you said the floor is off limits.

GLACE: The floor belongs to your digimon, right?

A minute or 2 later, Davis is walking out of his room with his pillow in his hands. His dad is sitting on the couch, reading a book while Jun, his wife, and Demiveemon are all asleep.

DAVIS: (walking, talking, and carrying his pillow in his arms at the same time) Aw!

DAVIS: (walking, talking, and carrying his pillow in his arms at the same time) She's playing with my head.

MR. MOTOMIYA: (talking and holding a book in his hands at the same time) Covan kun.

DAVIS: Huh!

MR. MOTOMIYA: (talking and holding a book in his hands at the same time) We need to talk.

Mr. Motomiya puts his book down.

DAVIS: (talking and holding his pillow in his arms at the same time) About what?

MR. MOTOMIYA: It's about Glace.

MR. MOTOMIYA: You're against her staying here, aren't you?

DAVIS: (talking and holding his pillow in his arms at the same time) I don't pay the bills in this house.

DAVIS: (talking and holding his pillow in his arms at the same time) Therefore, i don't have the right to complain to much.

DAVIS: (talking and holding his pillow in his arms at the same time) It's yours' and mom's decision.

DAVIS: (talking and holding his pillow in his arms at the same time) Do what ever you want.

MR. MOTOMIYA: That's a very mature opinion of yours.

Mr. Motomiya grabs a couple of pictures Mameme took of Davis getting run over by Glace.

MR. MOTOMIYA: (talking and looking at the pictures of Davis getting run over by Glace on her pink motor bike at the same time) So it would appear you where ran over too.

DAVIS: (talking and holding his pillow in his arms at the same time) Mameme was here?

MR. MOTOMIYA: (talking and looking at the pictures of Davis getting run over by Glace on her pink motor bike at the same time) She asked for some of the day old bread we had left over.

MR. MOTOMIYA: It's a personal type of thing.

MR. MOTOMIYA: It's a secretive type of thing.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Is Mameme's family poor, would you say?

Davis drops his pillow and quickly runs out the door. A few minutes later, at the bridge, Mameme is smoking a cigarette and looking at the river. Suddenly, Davis arrives to where Mameme is, out of breath and with a concerned look on his face. They stand there, looking at each other for a few seconds and cars pass by them. Mameme spits out her cigarette into the river and sits down with a brown paper bag full of hard bread. Davis walks over and sits down next to her and they talk.

MAMEME: (talking and holding a brown paper bag full of hard bread at the same time) He gave me a lot.

DAVIS: Did Covan send you a letter?

DAVIS: Hasn't he contacted you at all?

A few cars and a few seconds of silence pass by Davis and Mameme.

DAVIS: Covan, i mean, how much do you like him anyway?

A few more seconds of silence pass by between Davis and Mameme.

MAMEME: (talking and holding a brown paper bag full of hard bread at the same time) It's hard.

DAVIS: You heard what my dad told you.

DAVIS: That bread is old.

Mameme puts down the brown paper bag full of hard bread, next to her.

MAMEME: Oranges!

DAVIS: Huh!

Mameme gets up and stands next to Davis.

MAMEME: Pandas with sharp claws, shoes with sparkles and glitters on them, the smell of a black board eraser, or a long walk on a cloudy Saturday.

MAMEME: Well, i like him a lot more than hard bread.

MAMEME: I also like him a lot more than the other 4 things i just mentioned.

DAVIS: I have to tell you something that you're not going to like.

Elsewhere, back at Davis' room, Glace goes through some of his personal things.

GLACE: (talking to herself and holding an envelope at the same time) Oh no.

GLACE: (talking to herself and holding an envelope at the same time) Ahhhh!

GLACE: (talking to herself and holding an envelope at the same time) No!

GLACE: (talking to herself and holding an envelope at the same time) I must respect his privacy.

Glace pulls out what's in the already opened envelope and looks at the post card. She sees a picture of Covan with another girl on the post card.

GLACE: (talking to herself and holding an envelope with a post card in it at the same time) An american girlfriend.

Glace's silver key chain on her left wrist starts moving and jingling.

GLACE: (talking to herself and holding an envelope with a post card in it at the same time) Huh!

GLACE: (talking to herself and holding an envelope with a post card in it at the same time) Uh oh.

Elsewhere, back at the bridge, Davis tells Mameme the bad news.

MAMEME: What is it, Davis?

DAVIS: Covan has an american girlfriend now.

Mameme's expression on her face turns to sadness and she takes a few steps back and starts squeezing her chest.

DAVIS: Hey, what's the matter?

Mameme starts squeezing her head now.

MAMEME: (talking and squeezing her head at the same time) I'm gonna over flow.

DAVIS: Huh!

MAMEME: (talking and squeezing her head at the same time) I'm gonna over flow.

DAVIS: What do you mean by that?

Mameme drops to her knees and falls to the ground where she blacks out.

DAVIS: MAMEME!

Suddenly and with out warning, Davis feels like something is trying to burst out of his forehead. He starts sweating. Elsewhere, Glace gets on her pink motor bike and rides off to where Davis is. The Metal Mechanica plant's horn sounds off and the whole Metal Mechanica plant lights up. Davis starts squeezing his forehead in pain. Suddenly and surprisingly, the freakishly large bump pops out of Davis' forehead which pops off the white patch and 2 long band aids off of his forehead. He screams.

DAVIS: (screaming in pain and terror) AHHHHH!

DAVIS: (talking to himself and holding the bump on his head at the same time) It's getting bigger.

Davis' bump on his head grows bigger by the second. The 13 inch bump coming out of his forehead turns into a giant red hand and seeing this scares the crap out of him.

DAVIS: (screaming in pain and terror) AHHHHH!

The giant red hand turns into a machine with a giant white hand also coming out of Davis' forehead, trying to strangle the red machine. They both completely pop out of Davis' head and his head goes back to looking normal. The read machine has a TV screen for a head and the giant white hand has no eyes or face and is some how functioning with out a head. The giant white machine like hand climbs up the bridge's edge and the red machine grabs Davis and takes him up the bridge's edge to follow the giant white hand. The giant white hand and the red machine stand a few feet away from each other on top of the bridge's edge. They have a stare down. Then suddenly, the giant machine like hand gets a little bigger.

DAVIS: Where's Mameme?

The giant machine hand tries to grab the red machine by the head, but the red machine punches the giant hand a few feet away from it. The giant hand almost falls off the edge of the bridge, but grabs on to the railing of the edge. The red machine, while still carrying Davis around, kicks the giant machine hand hard and down to the ground.

DAVIS: WHAT'S GOING ON?

The red machine then grabs a blue long wire coming out of the giant machine hand and holds on to it when the giant machine hands tries to get away. The red machine then throws the giant machine hand against the railing of the edge of the bridge.

DAVIS: (screaming in terror) AHHHHH!

Then, the red machine throws the giant machine hand down to the ground really hard. The red machine jumps high in the air and lands an extremely hard punch into the center of the palm of the giant machine hand. The red machine then yanks out wires from the center of the palm of the giant machine hand, leaving a hole in the center of the palm of the giant machine hand. Electricity starts discharging from the giant machine hand and it explodes. Glace sees the explosion from a distance while riding on her pink motor bike. She speeds up on her pink motor bike towards the direction of the explosion. After a few seconds, the smoke finally clears up and Davis starts coughing from all the smoke that was around him. The red machine is still holding him by the shirt. Glace arrives at the scene and pulls out her pink guitar.

DAVIS: GLACE!

Glace jumps very high in the air with her pink guitar in her hands.

GLACE: (screaming and jumping towards the red machine with her pink guitar in her hands at the same time) Yah!

She smashes the red machine in the head with her pink guitar, very hard. Glace's pink guitar is still in one piece and the red machine still had it's head intact.

DAVIS: Wow!

Davis starts thinking to himself again.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) As soon as i said that, i knew i shouldn't have.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) In that moment, just for a split second, she looked like Covan swinging her pink guitar like it's a bat.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) I recently saw Covan play baseball once and i'll probably never forget it.

The red machine turns green and is down on the ground with smoke coming out of it's TV head. The Metal Mechanica plant's horn sounds off again. The rear back of Davis' shirt is stuck to the back of the now mean green machine. Mameme is still out cold from shock.

DAVIS: (squirming around) HEY!

DAVIS: (squirming around) I'm stuck to this thing.

DAVIS: (squirming around) HEY!

DAVIS: (squirming around) COME ON!

DAVIS: (squirming around) Unhook me, will yah!

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) For real.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) For real.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Where is he or it?

5 days later, life for Davis seems to have some what gone back to normal. He thinks to himself again about the recent events that have taken place in his life so far.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) The white patch and the 2 long band aids came off.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) The horn or bump is gone too.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) Also, there's no mark or scar on my forehead anymore.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) There was nothing extremely good about that bump or horn.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) Glace fixed the green machine's head and gave it the name Contay.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) It was also her idea to allow Contay to live in my home with me, Demiveemon, and the rest of my family.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) My parents gave her the okay and now Contay helps Glace out with the house keeping chores.

In the kitchen, Glace gives Contay cooking tips, hints, and advice. Davis watches on and listens in.

GLACE: You have to roll the dough smooth or the bread will be lumpy.

GLACE: Now get it right this time!

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) Only the paranormal happens around here.

Contay finishes rolling the dough and Glace gives her opinion on the job he did with it.

GLACE: You call that bread?

GLACE: Not so excellent, Contay.

DAVIS: I've got to go.

Davis runs all the way to the bridge and gets there in record time. He runs up to Mameme who's drinking a sour soda and looking at the river. He's out of breath.

MAMEME: (talking and holding a can of soda at the same time) You didn't have to run all the way.

MAMEME: (talking and handing over the can of sour soda to him at the same time) Here!

Davis takes the can of sour soda and stares at it for a few seconds.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a can of sour soda at the same time) I already said i don't like sour soda.

Davis takes a big gulp of the sour soda anyway.

**DANG! Crazy older girls flirting with him, a lunatic motorist, and fighting machines coming out of his head. Davis sure has had an interesting week to say the least. After less then a year, after defeating the monstrous Malomyotismon, Davis' life has turned supernatural again. It seems like his stressful days of being a digi destined are over and his days of having to deal with crazy older girls flirting with him, a lunatic motorist, and fighting machines coming out of his head has just begun. The poor dude will probably never ever have the normal life of a teen age boy. With that being said, one can only wonder what's next for Davis. Please give me your reviews and keep on reading to find out! Peace!**


	2. Laser Lighter

Mameme is at Davis' school, waiting outside for him and playing her favorite hand held video game called "Laser Lighter". She is addicted to the hand held game. While playing "Laser Lighter" and waiting for Davis to come out, she is thinking to herself about a recent sighting of an angel like being she saw recently.

MAMEME: (thinking to herself while playing "Laser Lighter" at the same time) I saw God the other day.

MAMEME: (thinking to herself while playing "Laser Lighter" at the same time) By the river on a sunny day.

MAMEME: (thinking to herself while playing "Laser Lighter" at the same time) He helped a kitty that was left all alone.

MAMEME: (thinking to herself while playing "Laser Lighter" at the same time) Only i can see him.

MAMEME: (thinking to herself while playing "Laser Lighter" at the same time) He came down from Heaven just for me.

Davis walks up to her and interrogates her about coming to his school.

DAVIS: What are you doing here?

MAMEME: (talking and playing "Laser Lighter" at the same time) Huh!

MAMEME: (talking and holding her hand held game at the same time) Hey, Covan kun.

DAVIS: Why are you at my school?

MAMEME: (talking and holding her hand held game at the same time) I felt like it.

DAVIS: Geez!

DAVIS: Aren't you in high school?

DAVIS: Don't you have your own school to go to?

MAMEME: (talking and holding her hand held game at the same time) Yes and yes.

DAVIS: Than why come here?

MAMEME: (talking and holding her hand held game at the same time) Just to see you.

A few feet away, TK, Ken, and Nina are watching Davis and Mameme talk to each other and they get the wrong idea.

TK: Who's that?

KEN: (joking around) It's his future wife.

KEN: (joking around) Yeah!

KEN: (joking around) He's probably going to get married to an older woman.

NINA: Are they dating or something?

Both TK and Ken start laughing at the same time.

TK and KEN: (laughing at the same time) Heh heh heh heh heh, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

NINA: (talking with an angry jealous expression on her face) She doesn't look very bright.

MAMEME: (talking, walking around Davis quickly, and holding her hand held game at the same time) Are there any more bumps on your head, soldier?

MAMEME: (talking, walking around Davis quickly, and holding her hand held game at the same time) You look cool.

DAVIS: (talking and flinching at the same time) Cut it out!

MAMEME: (talking, walking around Davis quickly, and holding her hand held game at the same time) Let me see them!

MAMEME: (talking, walking around Davis quickly, and holding her hand held game at the same time) Huh huh huh!

DAVIS: (talking and flinching at the same time) Cut it out already!

NINA: That is so not mature.

Elsewhere and later that day, Glace, dressed like a professional nurse, uses Contay to take X rays of the inside of Davis' head, which now has 2 new horns growing on the inside of his head. They perform the X rays in the safety and privacy of Davis' room. The head X rays reveal something else that's shocking. Davis' brain has actually turned red.

GLACE: (talking and pointing Contay's TV head at Davis' head at the same time) Okay now.

GLACE: (talking and pointing Contay's TV head at Davis' head at the same time) Stay still!

Glace snaps a photo X ray of the inside of Davis' head. She shares her suspicion of the discovery with Davis.

GLACE: (talking and looking at the X ray photo of Davis' brain at the same time) Look at this!

GLACE: (talking and looking at the X ray photo of Davis' brain at the same time) Your brain is red.

GLACE: (talking and looking at the X ray photo of Davis' brain at the same time) Have you been suffering from heat stroke?

DAVIS: You're the one that did it to me.

GLACE: (talking and looking at the X ray photo of Davis' brain at the same time) Don't go blaming me just because your brain has turned red!

GLACE: (talking and looking at the X ray photo of Davis' brain at the same time) Some humans are freaky.

DAVIS: You're one to talk.

GLACE: (talking and looking at the X ray photo of Davis' brain at the same time) At least i didn't sprout out 2 giant machines out of my head like some people.

GLACE: (talking and looking at the X ray photo of Davis' brain at the same time) By the way, it looks like 2 more giant machines will be coming out very soon.

DAVIS: It's weird and not normal.

DAVIS: The last 2 horns inside my head turned into a giant machine hand and the other turned into a giant fighting machine that's now living in my house.

DAVIS: What's up with that?

DAVIS: I know it was partly because i was ran over by your pink motor bike.

DAVIS: I figured that part out for myself.

DAVIS: So what's the deal?

Glace puts down the photo of Davis' red brain.

GLACE: It's a normal motor bike.

GLACE: Go see for yourself!

DAVIS: And you still haven't taken those clothes back.

DAVIS: People out there are starting to think you're a real nurse.

Glace poses in front of Davis and pretends to talk to a group of strangers.

GLACE: (posing and talking in front of Davis at the same time) Hey there.

GLACE: (posing and talking in front of Davis at the same time) Glace Hacing here, i'm age 15, and i'm an amazing awesome nurse slash house keeper at Davis' house.

DAVIS: You look slightly older then 15.

GLACE: (posing and talking in front of Davis at the same time) But my true identity is this.

While making a bunch of weird movements in front of Davis, Glace takes off her nurse's clothes, revealing her usual appearance in her usual everyday clothes. She poses in front of Davis again while holding her pink guitar like she's a female rock star.

GLACE: (posing, talking, and holding her pink guitar in front of Davis at the same time) A go getting A class space patrol officer.

DAVIS: That was an awesome pose and introduction.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) I know.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) I'm also an awesome A class girl.

DAVIS: Why did you stay in the house all day yesterday?

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Ah!

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Because i'm in trouble.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Big trouble.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Lots of trouble.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) I'm in it because of you.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Because of you, they're all on my case.

Davis walks over to Contay and stares at it's TV face.

DAVIS: (talking to Glace and looking at Contay's TV face at the same time) What exactly is this machine anyway?

DAVIS: (talking to Glace and looking at Contay's TV face at the same time) How the heck can a machine with a TV for a face, take X rays anyway?

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) He could be a robot from the Metal Mechanica plant.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Word on the street is that they make robots and machines inside the plant.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Didn't you know?

DAVIS: (talking to Glace and looking at Contay's TV face at the same time) Why in the name of all that is good and holy are these machines coming out of my head?

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) That's what i'd like to know.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) What's your connection to Metal Mechanica?

GLACE: (talking and poking Davis with her pink guitar at the same time) Huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh!

DAVIS: OWE!

DAVIS: That hurts.

DAVIS: Knock it off!

45 minutes later, Glace is in the living room and Davis is alone in his room, laying on his bed and looking at the ceiling while thinking to himself.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself and looking at the ceiling at the same time) When and where does the truth end and the lies begin in my life?

DAVIS: (thinking to himself and looking at the ceiling at the same time) The 2 girls in my life, Glace and Mameme, both have a lot of lies swirling around them.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself and looking at the ceiling at the same time) There are 2 new bumps or horns growing inside my head.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself and looking at the ceiling at the same time) This is a true fact that sounds like a lie.

The next day, Mr. Motomiya ask Contay to help him move boxes out of the garage and into the family car. Davis is annoyed and against it doing it.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Move it!

MR. MOTOMIYA: Move it!

MR. MOTOMIYA: Since you don't have any nifty functions, you could at least make yourself useful around the house.

DAVIS: (yelling from the front door way of the house) HEY!

DAVIS: (yelling from the front door way of the house) WHY ARE YOU USING HIM OUTSIDE AGAIN?

MR. MOTOMIYA: No no!

MR. MOTOMIYA: The one you're carrying goes inside first.

DAVIS: (yelling from the front door way of the house) OUR NEIGHBORS HAVE EYES YOU KNOW.

MR. MOTOMIYA: They also have ears.

MR. MOTOMIYA: You want it all to yourself because you're a digi destined kid and the leader of the digi destined.

MR. MOTOMIYA: AREN'T WE BEING A LITTLE BIT SELFISH?

DAVIS: (yelling from the front door way of the house) IT'S WEIRD HAVING A ROBOT IN THE HOUSE.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Don't worry about it!

MR. MOTOMIYA: So there's a robot in the house.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Think of the symbolism involved in having a humanoid robot in an normal house hold!

MR. MOTOMIYA: It could show the progression of the advancements in abnormal science which proves that man and machine can coexist.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Consider the significance of a human family that has a machine that's part of the family because it got accepted into it and the appearance of the social structure between man and machine will have a much greater improvement, due to the fact that the family has ignored all ridiculous stereotypes that say man and machine can't be family and friends with each other!

Glace walks outside and stands a few feet in front of Davis with a pair of binoculars hanging on her neck. She looks with them at the neighborhood.

GLACE: (talking and looking through her binoculars at the neighborhood, at the same time) What's he talking about?

DAVIS: He's talking about the social out look between the relationship of man kind and machines.

GLACE: (talking and looking through her binoculars at the neighborhood, at the same time) Fascinating!

DAVIS: (yelling from the front door way of the house) THAT ROBOT WAS WALKING AROUND LOOSE YESTERDAY.

GLACE: (talking and looking through her binoculars at the neighborhood, at the same time) There has been a lot of fires around this town lately.

DAVIS: Yeah!

DAVIS: The last one was just the other day.

MR. MOTOMIYA: He deserves to have a little free time to himself.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Isn't that right, TV robot?

MR. MOTOMIYA: Huh!

It starts raining. A little later and elsewhere, Mameme is playing "Laser Lighter" by the river under the bridge, when a spry and small black kitten, starts jumping and crawling around her as she soaks her bare feet in the river water. Davis arrives and drops off a pair of pink flip flops, understandably curious as to why Mameme is just hanging around a river with a kitten while playing a video game at the same time.

DAVIS: You're in high school.

DAVIS: What exactly are you doing?

MAMEME: (talking and holding her hand held video game at the same time) I was playing with Covan kun and my pretty pink flip flops floated away.

DAVIS: With who?

Mameme puts down her hand held video game, picks up the kitten, and holds it.

MAMEME: (talking and holding Covan at the same time) Covan kun.

DAVIS: That's his name too?

MAMEME: (talking and holding Covan at the same time) That's right, soldier.

MAMEME: (talking and holding Covan at the same time) Covan kun is hungry.

MAMEME: (talking and holding Covan at the same time) Do you have any food for him?

DAVIS: Like what?

MAMEME: (talking and holding Covan at the same time) Just as long as it's nothing like gum.

DAVIS: So you saved this stray cat?

MAMEME: (talking and holding Covan at the same time) I'm like a Goddess.

MAMEME: (talking and holding Covan at the same time) A protector of the weak.

MAMEME: (talking and holding Covan at the same time) The Goddess of the black laser.

MAMEME: (talking and holding Covan at the same time) Almost just like master Contay.

DAVIS: Are you playing that same game?

DAVIS: You know, the one where you destroy the town with lasers and it burns down?

MAMEME: (talking and holding Covan at the same time) Yes!

MAMEME: (talking and holding Covan at the same time) It's very addicting.

MAMEME: (talking and holding Covan at the same time) I'm addicted.

DAVIS: You sure like lasers.

MAMEME: (talking and holding Covan at the same time) Do you want to play?

DAVIS: I'm to busy with stuff.

MAMEME: (talking and holding Covan at the same time) Yeah!

MAMEME: (talking and holding Covan at the same time) You're always busy.

DAVIS: Because there's a bunch of people and digimon i have to protect.

DAVIS: See ya.

Davis leaves. Elsewhere, Glace is riding like a criminal in a high speed chase at full speed towards the Metal Mechanica plant. She crashes hard into the side of the building, much to the confusion of the 2 security guards, one of which is taking great care to examine Glace's pink motor bike. It's missing a part from underneath it.

GUARD NUMBER 1: (talking and looking underneath the pink motor bike at the same time) Lady lady!

GUARD NUMBER 1: (talking and looking underneath the pink motor bike at the same time) What year is this motor bike model?

GUARD NUMBER 1: (talking and looking underneath the pink motor bike at the same time) I've never seen parts like this.

GUARD NUMBER 2: You can quit with the questions.

GUARD NUMBER 2: This girl doesn't use her brain cells.

GUARD NUMBER 2: Just take a look at her recklessness!

GUARD NUMBER 2: She crashed her motor bike into an off limits facility.

GUARD NUMBER 2: It's been bad enough here lately with out this kind of chaos.

GUARD NUMBER 2: It turns out the fire the other day was arson related and a few days before that, a nurse at the hospital was tied up and all her clothes were stolen.

GUARD NUMBER 1: (talking and looking underneath the pink motor bike at the same time) There's a lot of criminals out there.

Davis arrives just in time with a replacement part for Glace's motor bike.

DAVIS: (talking and holding the replacement part for Glace's motor bike at the same time) You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?

GUARD NUMBER 1: Who is this kid?

GUARD NUMBER 1: Is he your little brother?

DAVIS: (talking and holding the replacement part for Glace's motor bike at the same time) No no!

DAVIS: (talking and holding the replacement part for Glace's motor bike at the same time) No relations.

DAVIS: (talking and holding the replacement part for Glace's motor bike at the same time) I'm from planet Earth.

GUARD NUMBER 1: Get outta here!

GUARD NUMBER 1: This isn't a place for teenagers.

GUARD NUMBER 1: Can't you see we're busy?

GLACE: This isn't a normal off limits facility.

GLACE: There's no entrance or exit.

Davis gives Glace the replacement part and she starts fixing up her pink motor bike by installing the replacement part underneath the motor bike.

GLACE: (talking and installing the replacement part to her motor bike at the same time) I have no doubt you're wonder why a teenager would be a guardian to me.

GLACE: (talking and installing the replacement part to her motor bike at the same time) Am i right?

GUARD NUMBER 2: Hold on!

GUARD NUMBER 2: You telling me this kid is your guardian?

DAVIS: You could say i have custody over her in some ways.

DAVIS: It's a beyond weird fact.

GLACE: (talking and installing the replacement part to her motor bike at the same time) So you came for me, huh?

A big smile appears on Glace's face. She finishes installing the replacement part to her pink motor bike.

GLACE: The rain stopped.

GLACE: I'll give you a reward.

GLACE: You'll love it.

GLACE: It's even better than C P R.

DAVIS: Huh!

Elsewhere, with a camera in hand, Mameme follows what looks like a black winged and haloed angle, ruffling through the remnants of an old school house, long since burned down. The angle in question is actually Contay who is decked out with a halo and black wings for reasons unknown.

MAMEME: (talking to herself, following, and watching the mysterious entity from a distance at the same time) It's an angel.

Mameme soon looks up in amazement as the mysterious entity climbs to the top of the burnt up rubble, spreads it's arms out, shoots out a bright blue and white laser into the sky, scaring away all the near by crows, and slowly takes flight in the sky as the sun beams through the gray clouds.

MAMEME: (talking to herself, holding her camera, and watching the mysterious entity fly at the same time) It's an angel flying back up into Heaven.

MAMEME: (talking to herself, holding her camera, and watching the mysterious entity fly at the same time) I can see him.

MAMEME: (talking to herself, holding her camera, and watching the mysterious entity fly at the same time) He's really real.

MAMEME: (talking to herself, holding her camera, and watching the mysterious entity fly at the same time) That time long ago, he saved me.

MAMEME: (yelling to herself, holding her camera, and watching the mysterious entity fly at the same time) WOW!

Elsewhere in town, Glace gives Davis his reward which is a ride along the river on her pink motor bike, much to his terror as Glace has a habit of throwing caution to the wind both figuratively and literally. She's also known to be an extremely crazy motorist most of the time.

GLACE: (talking to Davis and motor biking at the same time) I'm guessing you usually don't come out near the beach like this, huh?

DAVIS: (talking and holding onto Glace at the same time) Not in October.

DAVIS: (talking and holding onto Glace at the same time) It's too cold.

DAVIS: (screaming and holding onto Glace at the same time) AHHHHHH.

Glace starts speeding up on her pink motor bike.

DAVIS: (yelling and holding onto Glace at the same time) HEY, THAT'S DANGEROUS.

DAVIS: (talking and holding onto Glace at the same time) Your motor biking sucks.

GLACE: (talking to Davis and motor biking at the same time) I'm a very safe biker.

Glace begins to rapidly turn left and right at high speeds.

DAVIS: (talking and holding onto Glace at the same time) I don't like scary stuff like this and i don't have a helmet.

GLACE: (talking to Davis and motor biking at the same time) You're scared even though you have horns in your red brain.

Davis starts thinking to himself again while holding onto Glace at the same time.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself and holding onto Glace at the same time) Now that i'm on a bike, the river is a lot closer than what it usually is to me.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself and holding onto Glace at the same time) The wind blowing through my hair didn't feel awesome like it should have felt and maybe it was just like Glace said.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself and holding onto Glace at the same time) Maybe the horns in my red brain are messing with my intelligence.

Later that night, Davis, Glace, and Mameme are chilling outside of Davis' home with the front door open, near them, with Mameme showing off her blurry amateurish pictures of Contay.

MAMEME: Anyway, i'm glad i followed him.

DAVIS: (talking and looking at the photos of Contay at the same time) Geez!

DAVIS: (talking and looking at the photos of Contay at the same time) What if someone sees it going around town like that?

GLACE: I saw it at the comic book store.

DAVIS: Huh!

GLACE: He was probably reading about giant machines ruling the world.

DAVIS: (talking and looking at the photos of Contay at the same time) I hope he doesn't make that idea a reality.

DAVIS: When did you see him?

MAMEME: It's so amazing.

MAMEME: I wish i could have him in my house.

DAVIS: You're not allowed to have any pets there, are you?

MAMEME: No!

Suddenly, a very bright white light surrounded by rainbow colors, appears in the sky and they slowly begin to land.

MAMEME: (yelling and looking at the glowing object at the same time) HE'S BACK.

MAMEME: (yelling and looking at the glowing object at the same time) WOW!

DAVIS: (screaming and looking at the glowing object at the same time) AHHHHH!

DAVIS: (yelling and looking at the glowing object at the same time) WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

The source of the very bright white light and the rainbow colored lights is Contay.

MAMEME: (yelling and looking at the glowing object at the same time) LORD CONTAY.

DAVIS: (talking and looking at the glowing object at the same time) That's Contay?

MAMEME: (talking and looking at the glowing object at the same time) Hail o lord of blue and white lasers.

MAMEME: (talking and looking at the glowing object at the same time) Contay!

Contay finally lands and holds out a bag for Glace.

GLACE: You are late.

Glace grabs the bag from Contay's hand. She grabs out a can of soda and looks at it.

GLACE: (talking and holding the can of soda at the same time) Yuck!

GLACE: (talking and holding the can of soda at the same time) I told you to get the name brand soda.

GLACE: (talking and holding the can of soda at the same time) What's up with getting the generic soda?

Glace opens up the can of generic soda and starts drinking it.

GLACE: (talking and holding the can of soda at the same time) This machine is practically useless.

DAVIS: You're the one that hit him up side the head, Glace.

MAMEME: Glace, you shouldn't do this.

MAMEME: Don't you know how to treat the lord of the lasers, lord Contay?

GLACE: (talking and holding the can of soda at the same time) What's she going on about?

DAVIS: It's some hand held video game in high school.

DAVIS: I guess they're into those type of games.

MAMEME: It's not just a game.

MAMEME: The black wings on his back proves it's him.

DAVIS: DON'T GO OUT ANYMORE or i'll have to chain you down!

Mr. Motomiya yells from all the way in the kitchen.

MR. MOTOMIYA: (yelling all the way from the kitchen) HEY, TV MAN.

MR. MOTOMIYA: (yelling all the way from the kitchen) DID YOU RECORD THE THURSDAY NIGHT SPECIAL?

The next day, Davis and his friends visit the remnants of a boat house that burned down recently.

TK: Over here.

NINA: (talking and looking at the remnants of the burned down boat house at the same time) This thing use to be a boat house?

NINA: (talking and looking at the remnants of the burned down boat house at the same time) This thing?

KEN: (talking and looking at the remnants of the burned down boat house at the same time) It kinda looks depressing.

NINA: (talking and looking at a sign at the same time) It says "Do not enter!".

TK: Than don't follow us, Nina.

KEN: (talking and walking pass the sign at the same time) Don't worry!

KEN: (talking and walking pass the sign at the same time) The police have already been here.

KEN: I heard it was arson related.

NINA: Arson again?

NINA: (walking, talking, and looking at the remnants of the burned down boat house at the same time) It was probably some stressed out house wife.

NINA: (walking, talking, and looking at the remnants of the burned down boat house at the same time) She might have finally snapped because of having to wash to many dirt dishes.

KEN: It's probably not that.

KEN: Maybe the entity that was captured on picture in focus magazine did it.

TK: It could have been foreign agents.

NINA: (talking and looking at the remnants of the burned down boat house at the same time) If it was something to that extent, they would probably burn down something big and not a boat house.

TK: That's true.

A few minutes later, Davis and his friends leave the burnt up area where the boat house was and the conversation then drifts to a fire that happened in a school house years back.

KEN: (talking and walking at the same time) There was a school that burned down, wasn't there?

TK: (talking and walking at the same time) Yeah, but that was a long time ago.

TK: (talking and walking at the same time) We were all little back then.

NINA: (talking and walking at the same time) Someone burned it down?

Davis and his friends stop walking.

DAVIS: You can still see part of it.

DAVIS: It's mostly made of ashes now.

They see something in the river and look at it.

TK: (talking and looking at the object in the river at the same time) What's that?

As the group looks on, they notice Mameme in the river, wringing out her uniform and picking up her wet bag, after being bullied by other kids from her high school.

TK: (talking and looking at Mameme in the river at the same time) What's she doing?

KEN: (talking and looking at Mameme in the river at the same time) I don't know.

KEN: (talking and looking at Mameme in the river at the same time) I saw some kids bullying her yesterday.

TK: (talking and looking at Mameme in the river at the same time) What uniform is that?

KEN: (talking and looking at Mameme in the river at the same time) It's a high school uniform.

TK: (talking and looking at Mameme in the river at the same time) She's in high school?

KEN: (talking and looking at Mameme in the river at the same time) Yeah and she's kinda short for a high schooler.

NINA: (talking and looking at Mameme in the river at the same time) At that age it's kinda pathetic.

Suddenly, Mameme looks behind her and at Davis. Davis gets a shocked expression on his face and Mameme has a stoic expression on her face as she stands in the river, looking at Davis for a few seconds. Later and at night, Davis follows Mameme across the bridge silently, with her currently in a weird trance. The video game she was playing earlier, falls out of her pocket. Davis picks it up and puts it in his pocket. He sees Mameme holding up her cigarette lighter to light up the cigarette in her mouth. Davis stops following Mameme and starts thinking to himself yet again. He then recalls the rules of "Laser Lighter".

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) "Laser Lighter".

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) It's a hand held video game.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) No one knows how Villiansville, the city of bad guys, was created, but as soon as it appeared, it started to grow and slowly eat up the world.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) When you play this game, you become an agent of lasers and justice in the city.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) You also become the lord of the lasers and you must stop and destroy Villiansville from destroying the rest of the world.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) The only weapons in this game is bombs, flames, matches, lighters, and mostly lasers.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) In the game, you're suppose to take the weapons, out smart the villians, endure the chaos and madness of Villiansville, and blast the city of villians into dust and ashes.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) However, you must be careful in this game full of chaos, villians, and death.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) You can't burn and blast everything around you.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) If the entire city burns down into ashes, there won't be a place to hide out and rest.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) Thus, the war against the villians is over and you die.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) There is no rest for the weary in this game.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) All you can do is blast and blast and blast.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) Your ultimate goal is to become the lord of the lasers.

Back at Davis' home and in his room, Glace is talking to someone or something on her cell phone.

GLACE: (talking to someone or something on her cell phone) No!

GLACE: (talking to someone or something on her cell phone) I haven't been able to contact him yet.

GLACE: (talking to someone or something on her cell phone) Well, i recruited one of the machines, but he's kinda useless.

GLACE: (talking to someone or something on her cell phone) The gears in his head are turning, but i don't know if they're screwed in properly.

GLACE: (talking to someone or something on her cell phone) I'll keep in touch.

GLACE: (talking to someone or something on her cell phone) Later!

Glace hangs up and she starts to hear the sound of fire truck sirens outside of the house. Elsewhere, Davis stands by the river, a few yards away from the bridge and stares at the fire on the bridge.

DAVIS: (talking to himself and looking at the fire on the bridge at the same time) The river bank.

DAVIS: (talking to himself and looking at the fire on the bridge at the same time) Where did she go?

Davis starts running off and looking for Mameme. He starts thinking to himself yet again about the old school that burned down a few years back.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) I remember now.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) It was that fire at the elementary school 7 years ago.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) There were rumors it was arson related, but they never found out for sure what caused the fire.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) That was the day that Mameme and Covan met for the first time.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) That was what Mameme told me.

Elsewhere, Davis then finds Mameme by the burned remnants of the school, surrounded by lit up cigarettes in a circle, and listening to other worldly music playing from her radio. Her hands are clasped in prayer. As it turns out, Contay is also there and is digging through the rubble of the burnt up school.

MAMEME: (talking from inside the circle of lit up cigarettes) What are you doing here?

MAMEME: (talking from inside the circle of lit up cigarettes) It's late.

Davis pulls out Mameme's hand held video game from his pocket.

DAVIS: (talking and holding Mameme's hand held video game at the same time) You dropped this.

MAMEME: (talking from inside the circle of lit up cigarettes) I don't want it anymore.

MAMEME: (talking from inside the circle of lit up cigarettes) You can have it.

DAVIS: (talking and holding Mameme's hand held video game at the same time) This is where you and Covan use to go to school together, right?

There's a few seconds of silence between Davis and Mameme. She turns off her radio.

MAMEME: (talking from inside the circle of lit up cigarettes) I hated this place.

DAVIS: (talking and holding Mameme's hand held video game at the same time) Why is Contay here?

Mameme gets up and stands in the middle of the circle of lit up cigarettes.

MAMEME: (talking from inside the circle of lit up cigarettes) And so i wished it would disappear and it half way did.

MAMEME: (talking from inside the circle of lit up cigarettes) The dust and ashes still remain here.

MAMEME: (talking from inside the circle of lit up cigarettes) Look!

MAMEME: (talking from inside the circle of lit up cigarettes) The city of Villiansville is burning up.

She then slowly walks over to Contay, asking him to kiss her.

MAMEME: (talking and slowly walking towards Contay at the same time) Now!

MAMEME: (talking and slowly walking towards Contay at the same time) I ask you to bless me with your kiss, lord of lasers.

MAMEME: (talking and slowly walking towards Contay at the same time) Your absolution.

MAMEME: (talking and slowly walking towards Contay at the same time) Kiss me!

Elsewhere, while biking on her pink motor bike, Glace sees where the fire is at and she bikes toward the river. Back at the burnt up ashes of the old school, seeing Mameme walk closer to Contay's face with her lips pointing to his mouth some how triggers another massive headache for Davis as another machine starts coming from inside his head.

DAVIS: (talking, yelling, and holding his head in pain at the same time) Owe OWE!

DAVIS: (talking and holding his head in pain at the same time) What is this?

DAVIS: (talking and holding his head in pain at the same time) It looks bigger then before.

MAMEME: Oh no.

MAMEME: It's some weird being coming out of Davis.

DAVIS: (screaming and holding his head in pain at the same time) AHHHHH!

MAMEME: DAVIS!

The giant fighting machine finally completely pops out of Davis' head and throws him in the air. He lands on Glace while she's biking towards the giant machine.

GLACE: (talking and sitting on her pink motor bike at the same time) How dare you hurt Davis?

Both the new giant machine and Contay engage in battle with each other. Glace tries to hit the giant fighting machine with her pink guitar, but it dodges the attack. The new giant machine proves to be a formidable foe. The shockwaves from the intense battle causes Covan the cat to jump up into the air.

MAMEME: (talking and holding her arms out at the same time) Covan kun.

She catches Covan the cat and is hit slightly by the giant fighting machine.

MAMEME: (screaming, holding Covan the cat, and falling down at the same time) AHHHHHH!

Glace tries to hit the giant fighting machine with her pink guitar again and she lands a very hard hit on it. It still continues to fight and Davis watches as Glace dodges its' attacks. It blasts Glace with a white laser and she falls to the ground.

DAVIS: Glace!

DAVIS: Mameme!

Davis then runs toward Mameme.

DAVIS: NO!

DAVIS: LOOK OUT!

Davis takes it upon himself to protect Mameme from nearly being crushed by the battling mecha by pushing her out of the way, just in the nick of time. The giant machine tries to grab Davis with its' hand, but Contay gets in the way and pushes it a few yards away from himself, Davis, and Mameme. However, just as the mecha is about to deal it's final death blow, something switches on inside Contay and he flips the giant fighting mecha aside, grows a massive mouth, and eats Davis whole.

GLACE: Davis has been.

MAMEME: (shocked) It ate him.

MAMEME: (yelling in shock) STUPID!

MAMEME: (yelling in shock) YOU'RE NOT THE LORD OF THE LASERS.

MAMEME: (yelling in shock) WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND EAT DAVIS?

MAMEME: Huh!

Eating Davis has caused him to return to his original red coloration, turning the battle in his favor. Red Contay kicks the giant mecha hard and several feet away from Mameme. Red Contay then transforms into a cannon, takes aim, and fires a blue and white blast, which is actually Davis, at the giant enemy mecha, incapacitating it. The blast then returns back inside the cannon. Glace then jumps on top of the giant incapacitated mecha with her pink guitar.

GLACE: (yelling and holding her pink guitar at the same time) CHANNEL AND BANG.

Glace bangs the giant mecha with her pink guitar hard and smoke starts coming out of it.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Huh!

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Uh oh.

The giant mecha explodes, big time, completely obliterating the remnants of the burned down school. The explosion causes a big fire to form. Contay turns back to green and he expels Davis out of him through his butt.

MAMEME: Davis!

DAVIS: (talking and holding his head in pain at the same time) Dang!

DAVIS: (talking and holding his head in pain at the same time) Owe!

MAMEME: Davis, you're all oily.

DAVIS: The ashes are all blown away.

MAMEME: And you smell like gas and oil.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Yeah!

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Shoot!

Glace then hears the approaching police sirens blaring and decides it's time to make a hasty get away. She hops on her pink motor bike quickly.

GLACE: (yelling and sitting on her pink motor bike at the same time) LET'S GET OUT OF HERE.

GLACE: (talking and sitting on her pink motor bike at the same time) Hey you 2.

GLACE: (talking and sitting on her pink motor bike at the same time) Why are you just standing there?

However, Davis and Mameme gaze at each other, unaware of the approaching fire trucks, near the blaze. Davis starts thinking to himself again about Mameme.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) At the time, me and Mameme aren't noticing the sirens of the fire trucks coming towards us.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) I don't know when and where the lies end and the truth begins in my paranormal life.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) I have to ask myself what i can do for Mameme.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) I've decided to stay by her side for the rest of my life.

**DANG! Davis sure does get involved in a lot of freaky situations. It appears that Mameme has taken an obsession with him and has started stalking him. It also appears that he has started to trust Glace a little more. The fact that Contay can shoot blue and white laser blasts out of his TV face and the fact that Mameme loves to play "Laser Lighter" is probably just a coincidence. With giant fighting mechas continuing to pop out of his head and his relationships with his friends to think about, Davis has a lot going on in his head both figuratively and literally. One thing is for sure though, his decision to stay by Mameme's side for the rest of his life, shows that he loves her deeply, as a friend and almost as a girlfriend. Please type in your reviews for what you thought of this chapter and please keep on reading to find out what happens next in this paranormal story of Davis' life! Peace!**


	3. Nina's Nagging Nogging

It's a bright and sunny day and everything seems to be normal around town. The day starts with Nina in the backseat of a car and a mysterious lady that's sitting behind the wheel and driving in bumper to bumper traffic. Nina is sitting quietly and in deep thought and the woman breaks the silence.

MYSTERIOUS WOMAN: (talking and looking in the mirror at the same time) You handled that well.

MYSTERIOUS WOMAN: (talking and looking in the mirror at the same time) My hat is off to you.

MYSTERIOUS WOMAN: (talking and looking in the mirror at the same time) If i had a hat, that is.

MYSTERIOUS WOMAN: (laughing and looking in the mirror at the same time) Ha ha ha ha ha!

NINA: (acting stoic) You're in an awfully good mood.

MYSTERIOUS WOMAN: (talking and looking in the mirror at the same time) The mayor was worried about you, but you listened so calmly.

NINA: (acting stoic) I guess.

NINA: (acting stoic) Anyways, this is between the 2 of them.

MYSTERIOUS WOMAN: (talking and looking in the mirror at the same time) You're very mature for your age.

MYSTERIOUS WOMAN: (talking and looking in the mirror at the same time) It's impressive.

MYSTERIOUS WOMAN: (talking and looking in the mirror at the same time) When i was your age, i didn't understand things like this.

NINA: (acting stoic) If they want to both split up, than there's really nothing i can do about it.

MYSTERIOUS WOMAN: (talking and looking in the mirror at the same time) That's very level headed of you.

MYSTERIOUS WOMAN: (talking and looking in the mirror at the same time) Don't worry!

MYSTERIOUS WOMAN: (talking and looking in the mirror at the same time) I won't ruin your father's reputation.

MYSTERIOUS WOMAN: (talking and looking in the mirror at the same time) I promise.

NINA: (acting stoic) It's okay.

NINA: (acting stoic) I'm not worried.

NINA: (acting stoic) You seem like a smart secretary.

NINA: (acting stoic) You slept over last night, but you put on a different suit this morning.

SECRETARY: (talking and looking in the mirror at the same time) Well well, that's very observant of you to notice.

The secretary stops looking at herself in the mirror and starts driving again.

SECRETARY: (talking and driving at the same time) And you have extra clothes with you too.

SECRETARY: (talking and driving at the same time) Why is that?

NINA: It's a costume for the school play.

NINA: I got the lead role.

Elsewhere, back at Davis' house and in his room, he wakes up in the morning, wearing a hat similar to TK's hat, and notices all the junk currently gathered in his room from his new room mate. He gets dressed and goes outside to talk to Glace, who is working on her pink motor bike, which is oddly exploding and sputtering at random, despite having a new replacement part installed in. The noise from Glace's pink motor bike is kinda loud.

DAVIS: Hey, house keeper wanna bee.

DAVIS: Hey, cleaning girl.

DAVIS: (yelling) HEY, FAKE NURSE.

DAVIS: (yelling) HEY, BOTTOM FEEDER.

DAVIS: Hey, alien girl.

Glace stops working on her pink motor bike and the noise stops.

GLACE: You called.

DAVIS: Please clean up the mess you made in my room!

GLACE: What for?

GLACE: The room was messy before i even moved in there anyway.

DAVIS: At least it didn't look like a tornado hit my room.

GLACE: I'm not the tornado that messed up your room.

DAVIS: No!

DAVIS: You're just an evil alien that gives me severe headaches.

GLACE: I resent that statement.

Glace's pink motor bike has a small explosion of smoke come out of it.

DAVIS: That pink motor bike is kind of a junker.

GLACE: The parts are in excellent condition.

GLACE: I don't know why they're malfunctioning like that.

GLACE: It's very strange.

Just as Davis starts walking away, Glace grabs him and starts hugging him hard.

DAVIS: (screaming and squirming around at the same time) AHHHHH!

GLACE: (talking and hugging Davis at the same time) Have fun today!

DAVIS: (yelling and squirming around at the same time) OWE!

DAVIS: (yelling and squirming around at the same time) THIS HURTS.

DAVIS: (yelling and squirming around at the same time) LET ME GO!

GLACE: (talking and hugging Davis at the same time) I see you're wearing your ugly hat to school.

DAVIS: (screaming and squirming around at the same time) AHHHHHHHHHH!

GLACE: (talking and hugging Davis at the same time) Stop making such a fuss!

DAVIS: (screaming and squirming around at the same time) AHHHHH!

GLACE: (talking, touching Davis' ears, and hugging him at the same time) I love how your ears feel.

GLACE: (talking, touching Davis' ears, and hugging him at the same time) They're so soft and cold.

GLACE: (talking, touching Davis' ears, and hugging him at the same time) They make you feel all touchable.

DAVIS: Keep your hands off of me!

GLACE: (talking and hugging Davis at the same time) So what do you want for dinner tonight?

DAVIS: Huh!

GLACE: (talking and hugging Davis at the same time) You're probably going to want curry again, right?

DAVIS: (talking and squirming around at the same time) I hate the spicy kind.

GLACE: (talking and hugging Davis at the same time) Than i'm going to buy you the name brand kind.

GLACE: (talking and hugging Davis at the same time) It's for kids.

Later and at school, outside the shoe lockers, Nina talks to Davis about being late for rehearsals.

NINA: You were late.

NINA: I told you we had rehearsals this morning.

NINA: You know you were suppose to be there.

NINA: Davis, you're the second lead role in the play.

DAVIS: And you're the star of the show.

DAVIS: Any one can play my useless part.

DAVIS: I pass on this one.

NINA: We voted for the cast and you got voted in as the cat.

DAVIS: The cat.

NINA: Do not miss the rehearsal after school!

NINA: By the way, that hat is really bizarre.

During class, the teacher, Miya Junco, is giving a lesson on cats that is quite interesting.

MIYA: Cats which are also called felines, love to be babied by having their ears rubbed.

MIYA: They have the amazing ability to lick any part of their own body.

MIYA: Cats have impressively fast reflexes which help them run away when they're being attacked from their natural enemy, dogs.

MIYA: They also have excellent eye sight that allows them to hunt their prey at night.

Ken secretly passes a tabloid magazine to Davis, which puts Nina's father on full blast about his scandalous relationship with his secretary.

DAVIS: (whispering and holding the magazine at the same time) Is this legit?

KEN: (whispering) Is that interesting or what?

KEN: (whispering) I found it on some rack in a store.

TK: (whispering) I'm guessing it was the store that still sells crystal pepsi.

DAVIS: (whispering and holding the magazine at the same time) You mean the rare new kind of pepsi?

TK: (whispering) The same.

TK: (whispering) You know, the new kind of pepsi that came out about 3 to 4 months ago.

Miya walks up to TK, Ken, and Davis and starts yelling at them.

MIYA: (yelling) YOU THERE.

MIYA: (yelling) WHAT ARE YOU WHISPERING ABOUT?

TK: Hi there Miss Miya.

Miya takes away the magazine, walks back to her desk, and looks at it. She makes weird faces and noises for the few seconds that she looks at it.

MIYA: (making weird noises and looking at the magazine at the same time) Hmmmmmmmm!

MIYA: (screaming and looking at the magazine at the same time) AHHHH!

MIYA: (talking and looking at the magazine at the same time) That is just wrong on so many levels.

MIYA: (screaming and looking at the magazine at the same time) AHHHH!

MIYA: (making weird noises and looking at the magazine at the same time) Blurlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr!

MIYA: (making weird noises and looking at the magazine at the same time) Hmmmmmmmm!

MIYA: (screaming and looking at the magazine at the same time) AHHHH!

MIYA: (making weird noises and looking at the magazine at the same time) Hmmmmmmmm!

MIYA: (yelling) DETENTION DETENTION DETENTION!

MIYA: (yelling) THIS CLASS ROOM IS NOW BANNED FROM BRINGING IN ANY READING MATTER OF LOW TASTE AND ANY READING MATTER THAT'S OFFENSIVE TO NINA.

MIYA: (yelling) JUST THINK ABOUT NINA'S FEELINGS WHEN PEOPLE FIND OUT ABOUT HER FAMILY'S AFFAIRS AND I EMPHASIZE THE WORDS "FAMILY AFFAIRS".

Davis starts thinking to himself during class about Nina's current home life situation.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) Kids can't choose the adults in their lives.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) They also can't choose their parents.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) Nina's father is the mayor of this crazy paranormal town.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) I don't really get what it's like to have a politician for a father, but it must get really hard for her sometimes.

Davis feels sorry for the trouble that Nina goes through, but not sorry enough to stick around for rehearsal, so he skips it and goes to the river to visit Mameme. She's in the mood for taking pictures of Davis with his cat ears on.

MAMEME: (talking, holding Davis next to her, and pointing the camera at her and him at the same time) Okay!

MAMEME: (talking, holding Davis next to her, and pointing the camera at her and him at the same time) Here we go.

Mameme snaps a photo of her and Davis with his cat ears on.

MAMEME: (talking, holding Davis next to her, and pointing the camera at her and him at the same time) That hat makes you look like a cool cat.

Mameme snaps another photo of her and Davis with his cat ears on.

MAMEME: (talking, holding Davis next to her, and pointing the camera at her and him at the same time) So you finally ditch school too Davis.

MAMEME: (talking, holding Davis next to her, and pointing the camera at her and him at the same time) Just like me.

MAMEME: (talking, holding Davis next to her, and pointing the camera at her and him at the same time) Meow!

Mameme snaps yet another photo of her and Davis with his cat ears on.

DAVIS: (talking and being held next to Mameme at the same time) Not quite.

Mameme snaps a forth photo, this time of her licking Davis on the face.

MAMEME: (talking, holding Davis next to her, and pointing the camera at her and him at the same time) You're a bad boy.

DAVIS: (talking and being held next to Mameme at the same time) It's not ditching if you leave after the bell rings.

Mameme snaps a fifth photo of her smiling and slightly choking Davis by the neck with her right arm.

DAVIS: (talking and being held next to Mameme at the same time) Anyway, practicing for a school play isn't a regular part of school.

Mameme snaps a sixth photo of her and Davis with him squirming around. She then lets go of him.

MAMEME: (talking, holding her camera, and pointing it at Davis at the same time) I use to be in school plays.

MAMEME: (talking, holding her camera, and pointing it at Davis at the same time) It was really dumb and embarrassing, but i was kinda happy too.

MAMEME: (talking, holding her camera, and pointing it at Davis at the same time) Both my mom and dad came together and saw me.

MAMEME: (talking, holding her camera, and pointing it at Davis at the same time) Therefore, it's a good memory.

Mameme snaps a seventh photo, this time of Davis standing in front of her. She then starts walking towards Davis.

MAMEME: (talking, holding her camera, and walking towards Davis at the same time) I want to get a better photo of your cat ears with your hat off.

Mameme takes off Davis' hat and is shocked to see how big his fake cat ears are and how real they look. Davis starts blushing from embarrassment.

MAMEME: (talking, holding her camera, and pointing it at Davis at the same time) Hey Davis, you got some very big cat ears.

Mameme puts on a big smile and snaps an eighth photo, this time of a close up of Davis' big fake cat ears. An hour or 2 later, Davis is still hanging out by the river with Mameme, even though it's evening time. Mameme is quite fascinated with Davis' fake cat ears and with his ability of having random mechas come out of his head like the cat ears and Contay.

MAMEME: (talking and playing with Davis' cat ears at the same time) I love your head.

MAMEME: (talking and playing with Davis' cat ears at the same time) You just never know what's going to come out of it next.

MAMEME: (talking and playing with Davis' cat ears at the same time) First it was Contay, then the giant mechas, and now you have cat ears coming out of your head.

MAMEME: (talking and playing with Davis' cat ears at the same time) Davis, you're almost as cute as Gatomon.

DAVIS: (sitting, having his cat ears played with, and talking at the same time) My real ears aren't as big as Gatomon's ears.

MAMEME: (talking and playing with Davis' cat ears at the same time) Whatever!

MAMEME: (talking and playing with Davis' cat ears at the same time) Anyway, you saved me, right?

MAMEME: (talking and playing with Davis' cat ears at the same time) It was the other night when you piloted lord Contay and fought off that evil mecha to protect me.

MAMEME: (talking and playing with Davis' cat ears at the same time) You were awesome.

DAVIS: (sitting, having his cat ears played with, and talking at the same time) I'll never forget that disturbing night.

DAVIS: (sitting, having his cat ears played with, and talking at the same time) Even with a very awful memory like mine, how could i?

DAVIS: (sitting, having his cat ears played with, and talking at the same time) I got eaten by Contay, he pooped me out of his big mechanical butt hole, and i lived to tell the tale.

Elsewhere, back at Davis' house and in his room, Contay works on gluing back together the red pieces of his shattered red armor in seclusion.

GLACE: (talking all the way from the hall way) Contay Contay!

Suddenly, Glace barges in on him and he becomes noticeably surprised.

GLACE: Are you finished with the laundry already?

GLACE: What's that?

GLACE: It smells smelly.

A few minutes later, Glace gets on her pink motor bike while Contay watches from the front door.

GLACE: (yelling and sitting on her pink motor bike at the same time) I'M COUNTING ON YOU TO FINISH THE LAUNDRY.

Glace rides off on her pink motor bike to run some errands. Later and elsewhere, at Nina's house, there is a crowd of press paparazzi gathered outside, undoubtedly anxious to get a statement. The secretary, attempting to avoid the press paparazzi, takes to the sewers to meet up with Nina, who waits a few yards away from the press paparazzi.

NINA: You're also smart about running away from the paparazzi.

SECRETARY: (talking, looking at the crowd of press paparazzi, and laying behind Nina's feet at the same time) That's because i'm a secretary.

The secretary gets up from the ground and is about to run off and away again.

SECRETARY: I really like your boots.

SECRETARY: They're a good fit for a sexy nouveau rich princess.

Before Nina has a chance to reply to the comment, the secretary starts to run off and away as the reporters begin to get violent.

SECRETARY: (talking and running off and away at the same time) Bye bye!

Later and elsewhere, at the train station, Nina starts to realize the severity of her current situation.

NINA: (talking to herself and holding a big bottle of alcohol, in her hand, at the same time) I don't have a home to go back to.

NINA: (talking to herself and holding a big bottle of alcohol, in her hand, at the same time) All i have is my cute cat boy.

Nina takes a big gulp of alcohol. Davis appears behind her, grinning at the idea of the class president, hanging around town, drinking like a derelict.

DAVIS: Ah ha.

NINA: (talking and holding a big bottle of alcohol, in her hand, at the same time) Uh!

DAVIS: (talking and grinning at the same time) I see that the class president is hanging around town and drinking like a derelict.

NINA: (talking and holding a big bottle of alcohol, in her hand, at the same time) Uh!

NINA: (talking and holding a big bottle of alcohol, in her hand, at the same time) What are you doing?

NINA: (talking and holding a big bottle of alcohol, in her hand, at the same time) Are you ditching rehearsal again.

DAVIS: I wonder if i should tell everyone where i found you.

NINA: (talking and holding a big bottle of alcohol, in her hand, at the same time) Davis, i swear, sometimes i think you really are like a bad boy.

DAVIS: (laughing and grinning at the same time) Ha ha ha ha ha!

DAVIS: (talking and grinning at the same time) Could be.

NINA: (talking and holding a big bottle of alcohol, in her hand, at the same time) And a bizarre one at that.

DAVIS: So is there like a major scene at your house right now?

NINA: (talking and holding a big bottle of alcohol, in her hand, at the same time) I don't care.

DAVIS: It's just some tabloid topic in the magazines and the newspapers that will eventually become old news.

DAVIS: So don't worry about it!

NINA: (talking and holding a big bottle of alcohol, in her hand, at the same time) Anyway, it's mostly true you know?

NINA: (talking and holding a big bottle of alcohol, in her hand, at the same time) However, i still have a lot of money.

NINA: (talking and holding a big bottle of alcohol, in her hand, at the same time) Yeah!

NINA: (talking and holding a big bottle of alcohol, in her hand, at the same time) I'm a sexy nouveau rich princess.

DAVIS: Huh!

NINA: (talking and holding a big bottle of alcohol, in her hand, at the same time) So you wanna go some where with me?

DAVIS: You mean right now?

Nina puts down her big bottle of soda on the ground.

NINA: That's right.

NINA: You're my cute boy cat and i'm your owner.

NINA: You just purr, crawl at my feet, and follow my lead.

DAVIS: You're talking about that dumb play again.

DAVIS: I don't want to be a cat.

DAVIS: Anyway, i'm waiting for someone.

In the distance, Glace appears on her pink motor bike.

DAVIS: (watching Glace approaching from a distance) Ah!

DAVIS: (watching Glace approaching from a distance) There she is.

NINA: (watching Glace approaching from a distance) Who's that?

DAVIS: (watching Glace approaching from a distance) My house keeper.

Glace pulls out in front of several oncoming cars, causing them all to slam on their brakes and start tumbling end over end. Nina and Davis watch in shock.

NINA and DAVIS: (screaming and watching Glace approaching from a distance at the same time) AAAAAGH!

Glace is so preoccupied with the cars tumbling after her, she barely has time to swerve around a cat that is standing in the middle of the road.

CAT: Meow!

GLACE: (talking and motor biking at the same time) Whoaaaaaaaa!

She quickly loses control of her pink motor bike and flies off. The empty pink motor bike crashes into Davis, sending him flying. Davis' unconscious body sails toward Nina's head.

NINA: (screaming and watching Davis coming towards her at the same time) WHAAAAAAAAA!

For a split second, it looks as though Davis and Nina's lips are about to connect with each other, but then, "BAM", their heads collide, causing a green spark of energy to be transferred from Davis to Nina. Davis' hat also gets knocked off in the impact. Glace's pink motor bike comes to a halt. Glace recovers after crash landing on a bike rack.

GLACE: Ugh!

GLACE: That cat almost killed me.

After having fallen down the staircase, Nina regains consciousness. She looks over at Davis.

NINA: Davis!

She notices his cat ears.

NINA: Hm!

NINA: What's this coming out of your head?

GLACE: DON"T TOUCH IT!

NINA: Huh!

GLACE: A young girl like you shouldn't touch it with your BARE HANDS.

Nina starts touching Davis' cat ears anyway.

NINA: (talking and touching Davis' cat ears at the same time) What are they?

NINA: (talking and touching Davis' cat ears at the same time) Hello!

GLACE: Yeah, uh, i guess it's an ear.

NINA: (talking and touching Davis' cat ears at the same time) What kind?

GLACE: It looks like the cat kind.

GLACE: Kitty kitty!

GLACE: Meow!

Nina's stomach growls in a sickly way and she stops touching Davis' cat ears and starts holding her stomach in pain.

NINA: (talking and holding her stomach in pain at the same time) Ow Ow!

NINA: (talking and holding her stomach in pain at the same time) My stomach.

She collapses next to Davis.

GLACE: I told you not to touch it.

GLACE: It's not my fault.

Later that night, at Davis' house, Mr. Motomiya eats hungrily at the dinner table. Nina, Davis, Glace, Contay, and the rest of Davis' family are all also present. Glace, dressed as a maid, sits nearby. They each have plates of super spicy curried rice in front of them. Mr. Motomiya eats quickly, Mrs. Motomiya eats some what slower, while Jun, Nina, and Davis just stare at their plates. Davis has his hat back on.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Pretty good.

GLACE: It's Manhatten style.

She holds up a box.

GLACE: (talking and holding up the box of curry at the same time) See!

GLACE: (talking and holding up the box of curry at the same time) "Little Prince Curry Bread, mild for kids".

Davis tastes his dinner.

DAVIS: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAGH!

DAVIS: It's spicy.

DAVIS: I don't care if it comes from New York.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Motomiya looks as though the curried rice is beginning to overwhelm her. Nina begins to slowly eat.

NINA: You're just being kid, Davis.

DAVIS: Well what do you expect, since i'm still 13 years old?

DAVIS: Hmm!

NINA: It's an adult taste.

DAVIS: What?

Davis looks at Contay, who has been sitting at the other end of the table. Contay spoons the curried rice into the grill on his face.

DAVIS: Why doesn't he think it's too spicy?

NINA: (talking and looking at Contay at the same time) Why is the robot eating?

NINA: (talking and looking at Contay at the same time) What kind of robot is it?

MR. MOTOMIYA: That's just our television set.

Mrs. Motomiya finally surrenders her battle against the curry. She suddenly clutches the collar of the white T shirt Contay is wearing.

MRS. MOTOMIYA: Water!

She collapses, face down on her plate.

MR. MOTOMIYA: You really need to get more sleep at night, honey.

DAVIS: No fair.

DAVIS: Her's isn't even as spicy as mine.

Contay gets up to get Mrs. Motomiya some water. Nina retracts as he does so.

NINA: (talking, pointing at Contay, and looking at him at the same time) Why is it walking now?

MR. MOTOMIYA: Uh, because it's a TV walk man.

MR. MOTOMIYA: That's why.

NINA: Is it a sony brand?

NINA: It was eating curry almost like a human and not a TV.

Davis picks up the box of curry.

DAVIS: (talking and holding the box of curry at the same time) See!

DAVIS: (talking and holding the box of curry at the same time) Your's is milder.

DAVIS: (talking and holding the box of curry at the same time) Look, "Light Spice".

GLACE: Would you like vanilla icing on your curry?

GLACE: HEY CONTAY.

GLACE: I WANT A GLASS OF WATER TOO.

DAVIS: (irate) GO GET YOUR OWN WATER!

DAVIS: (irate) YOU'RE THE HOUSE KEEPER HERE.

GLACE: Yes, but only for Covan kun.

MR. MOTOMIYA: So, uh, how did like the soda, Ms. Mayor's daughter?

NINA: Soda you say?

DAVIS: How do know about Nina's father.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Well, her father is a famous person now, right?

NINA: (acting stoic) No!

NINA: (acting stoic) I don't think it's any big deal.

DAVIS: Glace's bike hit her.

MR. MOTOMIYA: She ran her over?

MR. MOTOMIYA: The mayor's daughter?

DAVIS: That's when she started feeling sick.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Oh!

MR. MOTOMIYA: Oh no.

NINA: (acting stoic) I don't think it's any big deal.

Mr. Motomiya starts freaking out.

GLACE: Please don't tell people that i ran you over!

MR. MOTOMIYA: (still freaking out) But you got run over.

DAVIS: How's your stomach?

GLACE: That's kinda rude, Covan kun.

JUN: Yeah!

JUN: Learn some manners, dofus!

DAVIS: I have manners.

NINA: (acting stoic) I don't think it's any big deal.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Hey listen!

MR. MOTOMIYA: She can stay at the house tonight, since her family is in this big awful scandalous mess right now.

DAVIS: (irate, once again) WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?

MR. MOTOMIYA: Oh, what i meant was why don't you stay over tonight, get a good night's rest, and forget all about the bad things that have happened?

MR. MOTOMIYA: Things like getting run over.

NINA: (acting stoic) I don't think it's a big deal.

DAVIS: See!

DAVIS: She says it's no big deal.

MR. MOTOMIYA: I can call your mother and father to see if it's alright.

NINA: (acting stoic) That's okay.

NINA: (acting stoic) My parents are separate people.

NINA: (acting stoic) If my father divorces my mother, gets arrested by the police, or gets assassinated, it's up to her.

NINA: (acting stoic) It doesn't matter to me.

Nina's stomach growls sickly again.

NINA: Hm!

NINA: Ohhhhh!

Nina quickly stands up.

MR. MOTOMIYA: After effect.

NINA: (feeling sick to her stomach) Bath room!

GLACE: (talking and pointing to the direction of the bath room) Over there.

Nina runs off into the direction of the bath room. Contay, just returning with 2 glasses of water, watches her run past him. Meanwhile, Mrs. Motomiya burbles as she lies face down in a plate of curried rice. A short time later, Davis opens the door to his room. Nina is inside, sitting at his desk, with Demiveemon on her lap. Davis notices that Nina is wearing glasses. Davis is still wearing his hat on.

DAVIS: Hm!

DAVIS: Glasses!

NINA: Our secret.

NINA: I wear contacts.

DAVIS: You've been hiding things.

NINA: Oh, look who's talking.

Davis walks into his room and closes the door for privacy.

DAVIS: Huh!

NINA: (talking and stretching out at the same time) Look!

NINA: (talking and stretching out at the same time) Your night clothes are too short for me.

NINA: (talking and stretching out at the same time) Can you see?

DAVIS: I see that you're wearing boy's night clothes.

DAVIS: So you're really sleeping over?

NINA: Well, we already called.

NINA: Uh, your dad did.

DAVIS: He's only considerate at times like this.

Davis sits down next to his bed.

NINA: But, we wouldn't tell anyone at school about this, right?

DAVIS: Of course not.

DAVIS: People could say all sorts of things.

DAVIS: Starting tomorrow, don't hang out with me for a while, alright!

NINA: Yeah, but tonight it's okay.

DAVIS: Huh!

Nina walks over and sits down next to him on the floor, next to his bed. A few seconds of silence go by and then he gets nervous when her shoulder touches his shoulder.

DAVIS: (screaming) AAAAAAAAGH!

NINA: Oh, i mean, not in that way.

He turns his back on her and starts blushing.

DAVIS: (talking and blushing at the same time) You know what?

DAVIS: (talking and blushing at the same time) Go home!

DAVIS: (talking and blushing at the same time) This is weird.

NINA: Hmph!

NINA: What's really weird is your ears.

DAVIS: You saw them?

NINA: I was told i shouldn't touch them.

NINA: What are they?

DAVIS: What do they look like?

NINA: Like cat ears.

NINA: The cute kitty boy kind.

Davis becomes embarrassed and he quickly shuffles next to the edge of the bed.

DAVIS: Why do i have to be the one to play the cat?

NINA: Because i rigged the votes.

A few seconds of silence pass by between the both of them and Davis realizes what she just said. He turns and sees Nina already close to his face. She smiles as she starts speaking to him.

NINA: (talking with a seductive smile on her face, close to Davis' face at the same time) So i play the lead and you play the cute cat.

She grabs his hand and continues talking. Seeing this makes Demiveemon so scared that he starts peeing on Davis's carpet, but he and Nina don't notice it.

NINA: (holding Davis' hand and talking with a seductive smile on her face, close to Davis' face at the same time) You didn't figure it out, huh?

NINA: (holding Davis' hand and talking with a seductive smile on her face, close to Davis' face at the same time) You see, no one would suspect me of doing the naughty deed that i did.

NINA: (holding Davis' hand and talking with a seductive smile on her face, close to Davis' face at the same time) They wouldn't think the class president would do such a thing.

DAVIS: (talking and sweating with fear at the same time) You mean you cheated?

She leans in closer to Davis' face, still smiling seductively and holding his hand at the same time.

NINA: (holding Davis' hand and talking with a seductive smile on her face, close to Davis' face at the same time) You're not mad, are you?

DAVIS: (talking, sweating with fear, and trying to back away slowly from Nina at the same time) You wanted to play the lead badly enough to do something like that?

NINA: (holding Davis' hand and talking with a seductive smile on her face, close to Davis' face at the same time) Who would understand better than you?

She leans in closer to Davis' face, still smiling seductively and holding his hand at the same time, again. After pissing on the carpet, near Davis' desk, Demiveemon starts getting scared again as Nina starts babbling on about boring shit. Speaking of shit, Demiveemon gets so scared that he starts shitting all around Davis' desk.

NINA: (holding Davis' hand and talking with a seductive smile on her face, close to Davis' face at the same time) You're the cute cat boy.

NINA: (holding Davis' hand and talking with a seductive smile on her face, close to Davis' face at the same time) The one who tricks the prince.

NINA: (holding Davis' hand and talking with a seductive smile on her face, close to Davis' face at the same time) He hides who he really is and pretends to be, you know, someone else for a long time, but in time, he becomes that person, so his lie becomes the truth.

NINA: (holding Davis' hand and talking with a seductive smile on her face, close to Davis' face at the same time) You see?

NINA: (holding Davis' hand and talking with a seductive smile on her face, close to Davis' face at the same time) He transcends the mask on his personality.

She leans in even further, while smiling seductively and holding his hand at the same time. She speaks almost in an obsessed fan girl way. Davis becomes so scared that he almost pisses his pants off.

NINA: (holding Davis' hand and talking with a seductive smile on her face, close to Davis' face at the same time) Well, don't you get it now?

NINA: (holding Davis' hand and talking with a seductive smile on her face, close to Davis' face at the same time) That's how he finds happiness.

NINA: (holding Davis' hand and talking with a seductive smile on her face, close to Davis' face at the same time) That's a pretty good romance story, right?

GLACE: (talking and hiding under the covers on Davis' bed at the same time) You really think so?

Nina and Davis are surprised. Glace decides to sit up straight on Davis' bed, grabs her pink guitar, and starts playing a few notes on her guitar. Davis is thoroughly shocked at how good Glace is at hiding and listening in on other people's private conversations. He's also relieved that Nina stopped trying to move in on him and let go of his hand.

DAVIS: How long were you there?

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) The whole time.

NINA: You were listening to us?

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) The whole time.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Anyway, why would i care if you cheated to get the lead role and make Covan kun a pussy cat?

NINA: Who are you, really?

DAVIS: That's what i want to know.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Pretty tricky Nina.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Getting him to act in the play by black mailing him about his ears.

NINA: It's just a play.

NINA: I'm not hurting him.

DAVIS: Really?

DAVIS: I'm not so sure about that.

DAVIS: You're hurting my pride as a dude.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) It's not nice to trick people, you know.

After hearing this, Davis decides to hop up on his bed and sit in front of Glace.

DAVIS: Yeah!

DAVIS: You tell her!

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Honest people are more popular.

Nina gets up, stands up, walks closer to Davis and Glace, and starts interrogating Glace about her living arrangements with Davis.

NINA: Is that right and do you always sleep on the bed?

Glace puts down her pink guitar, takes off Davis' hat, and starts playing with his cat ears.

GLACE: (talking and playing with Davis' cat ears at the same time) Yes!

GLACE: (talking and playing with Davis' cat ears at the same time) Always!

DAVIS: Stop it!

DAVIS: (screaming) AAAAAAAAHH!

NINA: You're there every night?

Davis groans as Glace continues to tickle his cat ears with her fingers.

GLACE: (talking and playing with Davis' cat ears at the same time) Yep!

GLACE: (talking and playing with Davis' cat ears at the same time) Every night.

GLACE: (talking and playing with Davis' cat ears at the same time) Right here, all alone with cuddly Covan kun.

Nina gets an angry jealous look on her face.

DAVIS: Oh!

DAVIS: Don't touch me there!

DAVIS: Oh!

DAVIS: Not the ears!

DAVIS: WHOA!

GLACE: (talking and playing with Davis' cat ears at the same time) Furry furry furry furry!

DEMIVEEMON: (whispering to himself) I feel so much better now that i let it all out.

NINA: Something stinks in here.

Davis looks to where Demiveemon is at and he sees a big yellow puddle on his carpet and he also sees a big pile of brown digi poop near his desk. Glace stops playing with Davis' cat ears and stares at the 2 messes on the floor.

NINA: Gross!

GLACE: Nasty!

DAVIS: That's discusting.

DEMIVEEMON: I'm sorry, but when you have to go, you have to go.

DAVIS: BAD DIGIMON.

DEMIVEEMON: I better go to Jun's room now and get some sleep.

DEMIVEEMON: She doesn't like it when i don't come in at a reasonable hour.

DEMIVEEMON: Good night.

Demiveemon quickly opens the door and closes it on his way out.

NINA: EWW!

NINA: It smells so bad.

DAVIS: Well, you're the house keeper, Glace.

DAVIS: Pick it up!

GLACE: He's your digimon.

GLACE: You pick it up!

DAVIS: No way.

DAVIS: It's your job to clean up around the house.

GLACE: Fine!

GLACE: You win.

GLACE: I'll pick it up and scrub the piss out of your carpet.

DAVIS: Thank you.

After spending an hour of scrubbing the brown and yellow stains out of Davis' carpet, Nina, Davis, and Glace all go to sleep before mid night. Glace sleeps on the bed and Nina and Davis sleeps on the floor. The next day, Davis has dozed off during class. Glace's puckered lips approach and then kiss Davis on his face. This wakes Davis up and he starts blushing out of embarrassment. Meanwhile, Miya and the other students are looking at Contay, the 6 foot machine in their midst.

KEN: (talking and looking at Contay at the same time) It's a robot.

MIYA: (talking and looking at Contay at the same time) Is there a person inside?

Nina stands silently with a look of anger and jealousy on her face, while she watches Glace flirt with Davis. Kari has a look of distrust on her face while looking at both of them interacting with each other. TK, dressed as a rat, yells wildly before a group of fellow students.

TK: EWW!

TK: She kissed him on the lips.

TK: DID YOU SEE THAT?

TK: SMOOCH SMOOCH!

Davis vigorously rubs his face with the sleeve of his jacket. Contay holds out a small bundle filled with lunch, to Davis.

GLACE: Here!

DAVIS: Huh!

GLACE: It's your lunch.

GLACE: Mild curry for your rehearsal.

Davis gets up and stands up.

DAVIS: I don't want it.

DAVIS: I'm not acting in that play.

He turns to leave, but Glace grabs him and stuffs the bundle of lunch into his backpack.

GLACE: (talking and shaking Davis at the same time) You've still got to eat lunch, Covan kun.

DAVIS: (talking and struggling against her hold on him at the same time) I'm going home now.

NINA: No!

NINA: You've got to stay for rehearsal today.

KEN: You have to do what Nina is telling you to do.

MIYA: That's right.

MIYA: It was a group democratic decision.

TK: Did she put her tongue in?

TK: SMOOCH!

KARI: (annoyed) Put a sock in it, TK.

DAVIS: Oh, shut up!

DAVIS: She can't tell me what to do.

He goes to leave, but Nina grabs him by the hand. The time for a show down begins. Everyone in the room becomes silent, except for TK and Kari.

TK: Smooch!

KARI: Pipe down!

NINA: (talking and holding Davis by the hand at the same time) I'm not going to let you go home.

DAVIS: (talking while being held by the hand, by Nina, at the same time) I don't want to do the play.

DAVIS: (talking while being held by the hand, by Nina, at the same time) I told you that.

NINA: (talking and holding Davis by the hand at the same time) It's already been decided.

DAVIS: (talking while being held by the hand, by Nina, at the same time) Why are you so uptight about it?

NINA: (talking and holding Davis by the hand at the same time) Everyone's going to see it.

DAVIS: (talking while being held by the hand, by Nina, at the same time) A few people are going to see it.

NINA: (talking and holding Davis by the hand at the same time) I want them to see it.

DAVIS: (talking while being held by the hand, by Nina, at the same time) Because you're a show off.

She turns and looks at him with sadness and desperation in her eyes.

NINA: (talking and holding Davis by the hand at the same time) My parents are going to see it together.

He turns and looks at her with anger in his eyes.

DAVIS: (talking while being held by the hand, by Nina, at the same time) School plays are for little kids.

NINA: (talking and holding Davis by the hand at the same time) We are kids, including you!

DAVIS: (yelling while being held by the hand, by Nina, at the same time) I'M NOT GOING TO PLAY A CAT.

He takes a swing at her, knocking the hat off her head. At first, she's shocked. Then, she becomes totally enraged.

NINA: (yelling and holding Davis by the hand at the same time) YOU THINK THAT'S EMBARASSING?

She quickly snatches the hat off of Davis' head.

NINA: (yelling and holding Davis by the hand at the same time) WITH A HEAD LIKE THAT, YOU EMBARRASS YOURSELF.

Davis' cat ears are revealed to everyone in the class room. The other students whisper as the shock of the moment wears on. Nina and Davis both separate their hands from each other.

TK: Smooch!

GIRL: (whispering and looking at Davis' cat ears at the same time) What are those things?

GIRL: (whispering and looking at Davis' cat ears at the same time) They're huge.

KARI: (whispering and looking at Davis' cat ears at the same time) They're cute.

Other students murmur as Davis finally snaps out of it.

DAVIS: GAH!

DAVIS: YEAH!

DAVIS: YOU'RE THE ONE THAT CHEATED TO GET THE LEAD ROLE AND TRIED TO MAKE ME BE YOUR SLAVE.

Again, the room is silent for a few seconds. In the distance, the Metal Mechanica plant begins to sound off again. Nina suddenly feels a burst of energy pulse inside her head.

NINA: (screaming) AAAAAAAGH!

She drops to her knees. Everyone watches as a pair of white cat ears suddenly emerge from Nina's head.

DAVIS: Huh!

Davis feels and finds that the ears aren't on his head anymore.

DAVIS: (feeling his head) This is unreal.

GLACE: Huh!

A third cat ear emerges from the back of Nina's head.

NINA: (getting scared) What's this?

NINA: (getting scared) What's happening?

She screams as the ears turn into 3 giant red horns, which grows upwards into the ceiling. Davis watches as a mecha partially emerges from Nina's head. Suddenly, Nina's legs start kicking. They start kicking at Davis, prompting the other students to run for their lives.

MIYA: Make it stop, Nina!

Nina's eyes turn green. She and the mecha controlling her see Contay and kicks Davis aside. He falls down on Miya. The mecha uses Nina's body to attack Contay. He gets hit twice, then dodges 3 more kicks. As the fight rages on, Glace sees her chance to attack. Using her pink guitar, she lands a direct hit on the mecha's main body, shattering the machine into splinters. Meanwhile, Davis is just recovering from his fall.

DAVIS: YOU ROCK, GLACE!

Glace lands, picks up a ukulele, and hands the remains of the smashed up ukulele to Ken. He takes it from her. Meanwhile, Contay continues to battle with the crazy mecha.

GLACE: (yelling and holding her pink guitar at the same time) CONTAY!

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Let's get outta here!

She whistles. Back at Davis' house, her pink motor bike starts up on its own and moves towards the school at in an incredible speed. Back at the school, Glace and Contay run out of the class room and down the hall. The mecha is following close behind them. Davis is holding on to Nina's body, trying to free her from the mecha's control.

DAVIS: (yelling and holding on to Nina at the same time) NINA!

DAVIS: (yelling and holding on to Nina at the same time) DON'T LET IT CONTROL YOU!

DAVIS: (yelling and holding on to Nina at the same time) YOU CAN BEAT THIS THING.

DAVIS: (yelling and holding on to Nina at the same time) I KNOW YOU CAN AND I BELIEVE IN YOU.

DAVIS: (screaming and holding on to Nina at the same time) WAAAAAAAAH!

The mecha follows Glace and Contay up the stairs, taking Nina and Davis along for the ride.

MIYA: DEMERIT!

MIYA: NO RUNNING IN THE HALL WAY!

MIYA: OH!

She hears the sound of a motor bike close by.

MIYA: Huh!

Glace's pink motor bike races by, hits Miya, and sends her spinning up into the air.

MIYA: (screaming and spinning in the air at the same time) AAAAAAAGH!

TK: Miss Junco.

TK: (screaming) AAAAAH!

TK: It's a hit and run crash.

Meanwhile, the mecha crashes through a door and out on to the roof. It looks around for Glace and Contay, but, they are no where to be found. Glace stands on a water tower, right above the mecha.

GLACE: Ha ha ha ha ha!

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Alright!

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) This is perfect.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) I got it just where i want it.

DAVIS: (yelling and holding on to Nina at the same time) QUIT PLAYING!

DAVIS: (yelling and holding on to Nina at the same time) IT'S GOT NINA.

Glace's pink motor bike finally arrives. Glace jumps into the air, ready to attack. Davis yells as the mecha quickly swings him and Nina around to block Glace's hit. As Nina's legs kick at Glace, Davis continues to hold on for dear life.

DAVIS: (yelling and holding on to Nina at the same time) GLACE!

DAVIS: (yelling and holding on to Nina at the same time) NO!

Nina's feet hits him in the face.

DAVIS: (screaming and holding on to Nina at the same time) AAAAAAAAH!

Nina and Glace exchange several hits.

GLACE: (yelling and holding her pink guitar at the same time) CONTAY!

Contay suddenly delivers a punch from below, smashing his way up through the roof. The mecha quickly knocks Contay out from underneath, but it falls over on its' side in doing so. Nina's body finally kicks Davis off, sending him in the air.

DAVIS: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAGH!

He suddenly encounters Glace in mid air, just as she is coming in for another attack.

GLACE: (talking, descending, and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Out of the way!

She quickly pushes him aside. As he flies off, the curry Glace put in his backpack falls out. Glace engages the mecha in close combat, causing it to pop open into something resembling a large flower. As Glace is sent backwards, she watches as the curry falls right in the middle of the flower mecha as it closes up. Thus, eating the curry.

GLACE: (talking, descending, and holding her pink guitar at the same time) It ate Covan kun's curry.

Meanwhile, Davis is still flying through the air. TK and Ken look out the class room window.

TK: Where'd it go?

Suddenly and with out warning, Contay falls down past them.

TK and KEN: (screaming) AAAAAAAAGH!

Contay crash lands onto a red Volkswagen before running off. TK and Ken watch as pieces of the totaled car fly up in the air.

TK: (talking and looking at the flying pieces at the same time) MISS MIYA's CAR.

KEN: (talking and looking at the flying pieces at the same time) She's still paying off the loan.

Elsewhere, students gather around Miya's motionless body.

GIRL: Miya looks messed up.

Miya suddenly wakes up, startling the kids.

MIYA: What?

MIYA: DEMERIT!

Back outside, Contay positions himself to catch Davis. The gigantic jaws quickly emerge from Contay's mouth and a long tongue, like a frog's tongue, shoots out and pulls Davis inside his mouth. As the jaws retract, Contay turns red. On the roof, the mecha makes a series of gross gurgling noises before finally expelling Nina from its' body. Glace watches as it staggers around for a moment.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) You need to find the rest room?

GLACE: (talking, pointing in the direction of the rest room, and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Over there.

The mecha quickly runs off. Glace grins as the mecha runs right off the end of the roof. As it falls, Contay quickly changes into cannon mode and fires a red laser ball at the mecha. The red laser ball easily blasts through the mecha, as well as part of the school and part of the auditorium directly adjacent to the school. A huge explosion occurs as the mecha is blown up and destroyed. From the river, Mameme watches a cloud of smoke rise from the explosion.

MAMEME: (watching the cloud of smoke from the river) Oh oh!

4 days later, the play begins in the auditorium. A large section of the auditorium's roof is missing. Davis starts thinking to himself again while watching Nina on stage.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) In the end, Nina's father wasn't prosecuted and he didn't get a divorce.

People start clapping as the curtain rises on the play's opening night. Nina is in costume, on the stage.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) Nina said she didn't care either way, but then she smiled.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) There was a rumor that she was going to change schools, but she's still here.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) I'm happy that she's staying in my class.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) I'm also happy that Gatomon is playing the cat in this silly school play and not me.

A heavily bandaged Miya is standing next to Davis and watching from the side lines.

MIYA: Break a leg, Nina!

DAVIS: (talking and noticing that Nina appears to be wearing her glasses at the same time) Oh look.

DAVIS: (talking and noticing that Nina appears to be wearing her glasses at the same time) Glasses!

Nina looks at him and puts her finger through one of the frames, revealing that there are no lenses.

NINA: (talking and holding the fake glasses at the same time) They're fake.

**Holy lord. This was another weird and awesome chapter. Nina can be a very stoic girl. She can also be a very crazy chick. Rigging the votes just for the sake of having Davis as her own personal cat boy is messed up. Poor Davis. It looks like he has 3 crazy chicks that are in love with him. Which means he has his very own personal harem of crazy chicks chasing after him. He better start sleeping with a bat in his hands at night. As for all you readers out there, i hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please type in your reviews for me and keep reading to see how this story ends! Peace!**


	4. The Big Baseball Bomb

It's a bright and sunny day at Davis' school. Glace yells as she brutally slams a baseball with her bat. Davis' grandfather and the Martians watch in horror as the ball hurtles off into the sky. The Martians stand helplessly as Glace joyously dances around the bases and laughing evily.

GLACE: (talking and dancing at the same time) Oh yeah.

GLACE: (talking and dancing at the same time) Uh huh.

GLACE: (talking and dancing at the same time) Thank you.

The Martians argue amongst themselves before giving out a collective sigh. The scoreboard shows they've lost the game 45 to 0.

MARTIAN: That girl is brutal.

MARTIAN: Every single time at bat, she hits an out of the park home run.

MARTIAN: You know that last one she hit?

MARTIAN: I think it escaped the Earth's gravity.

MARTIAN: Where the hell did she come from, anyway?

MARTIAN: Do you know, coach?

The boy looks over at Davis' grandfather, who grumbles to himself. He can't believe his team just lost the game because of his grandson's house keeper. Meanwhile, Glace collects her payment from the other team.

GLACE: (looking at the money) Yes!

GLACE: (looking at the money) Thank you.

BOY: Hey there.

BOY: Do you have any other hidden talents?

GLACE: Huh!

Back in the Martians' dug out, Davis' grandfather, who is the couch of the Martians, loses his temper.

DAVIS' GRANDFATHER: Glace is a pain in the old rear.

MARTIAN: Glace you say?

DAVIS' GRANDFATHER: It's pathetic.

DAVIS' GRANDFATHER: Pathetic!

DAVIS' GRANDFATHER: Do you hear me?

DAVIS' GRANDFATHER: That our team, the Martians, who are supposed to explode with the eruptions of Olympus, couldn't get a single run.

MARTIAN: The situation is beyond our control.

MARTIAN: With Covan kun in America, we're out of our best player.

MARTIAN: Yeah, it's been like this ever since they built that new metal plant thingy.

DAVIS' GRANDFATHER: You aren't trying hard enough.

DAVIS' GRANDFATHER: That's the problem.

MARTIAN: The ability to try hard is a talent too.

MARTIAN: If only we had Covan kun back.

MARTIAN: The only help we've got is Davis, if you can call him help.

Davis has been sitting silently at the end of the bench. He has a bandage tied around his head. Earlier that day, Davis stepped up to the plate, apparently ready to swing.

MARTIAN: COME ON KID!

MARTIAN: YOU CAN DO IT.

The other Martians yell, cheering him on.

DAVIS' GRANDFATHER: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The ball gets thrown in, but Davis just lets it sail past him.

UMPIRE: Steeerike 1.

The ball is pitched 2 more times. Again, Davis doesn't swing. Later, Davis strikes out again. Later, he does it a third time. On his fourth time at bat, the first ball comes sailing in, then abruptly shoots upward at an angle, hitting Davis in the head. He falls down, his nose starts bleeding with the imprint of a baseball on his forehead.

UMPIRE: DEAD!

UMPIRE: DEAD BALL.

Glace, the pitcher, smirks to herself.

GLACE: Hmm!

Later, the Martians continue their conversation. Davis is sullenly quiet.

MARTIAN: Who knows if he's any good?

MARTIAN: He hasn't swung the bat at all.

MARTIAN: So much for Olympus.

MARTIAN: This is an extinct volcano.

MARTIAN: We need a star player to do for our team what she's doing for theirs.

The Martians groan in dismay. In the fore ground, They notice a series of baseballs falling into a basket.

DAVIS' GRANDFATHER and THE MARTIANS: (talking at the same time) Huh!

They see Contay, the mecha, pick up a baseball and easily toss it into the basket from several yards away.

DAVIS' GRANDFATHER: Interesting!

Moments later, Davis' grandfather throws a ball. Contay catches it with ease. He hits another ball. Again, Contay jumps into the air and catches it. The next time, Davis' grandfather inadvertently hits the ball straight up. Contay soars up into the sky and catches the ball in mid air. The Martians are amazed.

MARTIAN: Is that even possible?

MARTIAN: Check it out!

MARTIAN: Tomorrow's game is in the bag.

Davis' grandfather starts laughing fiendishly. Meanwhile, Contay falls back down to earth.

DAVIS' GRANDFATHER: Now we have a secret weapon.

As the team cheers for their new hero, a dejected Davis quietly slips away. He walks up a nearby embankment to find Glace there, apparently she's waiting for him.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) It looks good on you.

Davis looks at her, dumb founded.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) The new bandaged look style looks good on you.

DAVIS: Whatever!

DAVIS: I don't care about baseball.

DAVIS: I'm more of a soccer dude.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) You are a big liar when you say you don't care about baseball.

She raises her pink guitar and Davis instinctively ducks.

DAVIS: Cut it out!

DAVIS: Hey!

A few seconds pass by and nothing happens. He sees that she was just putting the guitar on her back. He runs to the top of the embankment as she boards on to her pink motor bike.

GLACE: (talking and sitting on her pink motor bike at the same time) Anyway, nothing can happen until you swing the bat.

Davis says nothing. Elsewhere, in the clouds, there is a white object hurtling through the sky. It trails out a smoke trail. Shortly there after, there is a big crashing sound. Later, outside of Davis' house, the electric meter is spinning wildly. Jun and Mrs. Motomiya are gone to the spa for the whole entire week. Demiveemon has Jun's whole room to himself for the whole entire week. Davis' grandfather is staying over for the whole week to help out with the chores while they're gone. Davis walks in.

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) I'm back rub.

From his perspective, he sees his dad in the middle of giving Glace a back massage.

MR. MOTOMIYA: (talking and rubbing Glace's back at the same time) Hey!

MR. MOTOMIYA: (talking and rubbing Glace's back at the same time) Welcome home, Covan kun.

MR. MOTOMIYA: (talking and rubbing Glace's back at the same time) I'm starting to get use to calling you by that nick name.

MR. MOTOMIYA: (talking and rubbing Glace's back at the same time) Dinner will be ready soon, okay.

Glace groans loudly.

GLACE: It hurts.

GLACE: Not so hard!

Davis watches them with a blank look on his face.

MR. MOTOMIYA: (talking and rubbing Glace's back at the same time) I'm sorry Glace.

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) What exactly are you doing to her?

GLACE: Yeah!

GLACE: Right there please!

GLACE: Oh yeah.

GLACE: Your hands are amazing.

GLACE: Electric massage really works.

She looks at Davis while blushing slightly.

GLACE: (talking and blushing at the same time) Anything wrong?

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) Hm!

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) You're all sweaty.

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) You could at least change out of your uniform.

GLACE: Your uniform isn't sweaty.

GLACE: I wonder why.

GLACE: Oh yeah.

GLACE: I'm too tired to hold a pair of chopsticks.

In the corner of the room, we see a power cord running from an outlet to Mr. Motomiya's back.

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) Why are you playing for their team?

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) You don't even live there.

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) What's up with that?

GLACE: It's a part time job.

GLACE: I thought i should help out with the electric bill here.

Glace once again reacts to Mr. Motomiya's on going massage for her.

GLACE: Oh oh!

A few minutes later, the table is set. There is a pair of fried eggs on a plate.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Here Glace.

Mr. Motomiya picks up the eggs with his fork and feeds them to Glace. The yellow yolk runs down into her mouth. Davis can't stand seeing this any more.

DAVIS: (yelling and holding his bat at the same time) WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

GLACE: Hmm!

Davis then remembers the first nice words Glace said to him.

[Davis' flashback of Glace begins]

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) You're the one i saw first, Davis.

[Davis' flashback of Glace ends]

GLACE: Hmm!

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) Just forget it!

He walks to his room. Glace, Contay, and Mr. Motomiya wonders what's wrong with him. Outside and a few minutes later, Davis slams his bat into a near by tree. There's wrath in his eyes.

MAN: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) Oh man.

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) Huh!

Davis turns to see a man in a black suit, sitting on a black motor bike.

MAN: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) Don't hit it with a baseball bat!

MAN: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) Try a baguette!

MAN: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) You know, a loaf of french bread?

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) Huh!

MAN: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) The name is Marao.

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) This is your home, right?

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) Yeah!

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) You didn't carry that bat before, did you?

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) Nah!

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) Do you ever feel like there's a lot of extra unwanted stuff in your life?

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) People should be more ambiguous.

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) Do you agree?

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) Yes and yes.

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) As you force yourself to eat the spicy bread of life, you get addicted to it.

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) Am i right?

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) I hate that stuff.

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) It stings my tongue.

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) Oh really?

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) Really!

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) But it seems she's addicted to you in a certain sense.

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) Huh!

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) Any idea why?

Davis stares at Marao's big mustache.

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) That mustache.

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) Playing it close to the vest, are we?

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) You're smart for doing that.

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) Word to the wise, don't tell too many people about her!

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) You'll find out who you're dealing with eventually.

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) She's a menace.

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) Enough said.

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) Older females can have a very strong effect.

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) A very painful effect.

He bikes off and Davis starts thinking to himself.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) He seems like a very mysterious and interesting dude.

Later that evening, Davis sits with Mameme at the river.

MAMEME: Did you have an argument with her?

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) I'm not gonna argue with her.

MAMEME: Ha ha!

MAMEME: That's very mature of you, soldier.

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) What are you trying to say?

MAMEME: Why are you in such a bad mood?

MAMEME: Huh, Covan kun?

A few seconds of silence passes by between them. Suddenly and with out warning, Mameme hops on him.

MAMEME: (talking and holding Davis in her arms at the same time) I wanna leave my mark again.

He grunts as she forces him to the ground. Later, Davis arrives home, once again. Glace is standing outside, apparently waiting for him.

GLACE: Have you been at batting practice at sunset?

Davis looks at her for a few seconds and then walks by her to go into the house.

GLACE: Do you want me to be your coach?

DAVIS: (talking, walking, and holding his bat at the same time) No thanks.

GLACE: I can teach you how to swing, if you catch my drift.

Davis stops walking.

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) Go play some more games with my dad!

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) Leave me alone!

GLACE: We're in this together.

Glace approaches Davis and rests her head on his head.

GLACE: I love your head, Covan kun.

GLACE: You'll be able to hit a home run soon.

GLACE: I promise.

A few minutes later, Davis and Glace are in the backyard. Davis is posing with the bat while Glace watches.

GLACE: That's the right stance, but you have to swing the bat.

Davis looks at the bat for a moment and then gasps as Glace puts her arms around him in a loving manner.

GLACE: (talking and holding Davis in her arms at the same time) Hit it into the sky!

GLACE: (talking and holding Davis in her arms at the same time) Don't hold back!

She holds him tenderly. Davis is definitely not comfortable with this.

GLACE: (talking and holding Davis in her arms at the same time) Before he swings the bat, a real slugger imagines an arc inside his heart, arching directly to Heaven.

She points the bat at a star in the night sky.

GLACE: (talking, pointing the bat at a star, and holding Davis in her arms at the same time) There!

GLACE: (talking, pointing the bat at a star, and holding Davis in her arms at the same time) That star would make a perfect target.

DAVIS: (talking, looking up at the star, and holding his bat at the same time) It's kinda flickery.

DAVIS: (talking, looking up at the star, and holding his bat at the same time) See!

Elsewhere, at a military facility outside of Odaiba, men and women yell back and forth to each other in a command center with several computers and a giant screen on one wall.

MAN: Tracking sub light velocity and gaining.

WOMAN: Atmospheric approach, imminent.

MAN: Radiation levels increased by a factor of 10.

WOMAN: It has entered the atmosphere, minus 2200.

WOMAN: (talking and looking at a huge screen at the same time) Alright!

WOMAN: (talking and looking at a huge screen at the same time) We have it on screen.

A grainy image appears on the giant screen. It appears they are tracking a satellite. A woman named Bami, stands, facing the screen.

BAMI: (talking and looking at the huge screen at the same time) It's been 10 hours since impact.

BAMI: (talking and looking at the huge screen at the same time) We experienced a total loss of control.

BAMI: (talking and looking at the huge screen at the same time) After it caused irreparable damage to sectors 6 through 11 and displaced all 3 antennas, including the spare, it made a quantum leap into the central processing sector and scored a direct hit on the core unit.

In the grainy picture, they see what looks like a baseball wedged into the core of the satellite.

BAMI: (talking and looking at the huge screen at the same time) This is satellite Shiosaki.

BAMI: (talking and looking at the huge screen at the same time) It's proceeding with it's self programmed attack.

BAMI: (talking and looking at the huge screen at the same time) Hmmmmm!

She looks over at Marao, who has spread out some spicy bread he bought earlier like a scientific specimen.

BAMI: Commander Marao.

MARAO: (talking and inspecting the spicy bread at the same time) No!

MARAO: (talking and inspecting the spicy bread at the same time) I'm pretty sure it's not poisonous.

WOMAN: It's going into free fall.

An alarm sounds off.

MARAO: (talking and holding out the bag from a bakery at the same time) It's Bami, right?

MARAO: (talking and holding out the bag from a bakery at the same time) Can you dispose of this?

BAMI: Sir!

MARAO: (talking and holding out the bag from a bakery at the same time) You didn't know?

MARAO: (talking and holding out the bag from a bakery at the same time) Well now you do.

MARAO: (talking and holding out the bag from a bakery at the same time) I don't like it spicy.

Bami takes the bag and starts thinking to herself.

BAMI: (holding the bag and thinking to herself at the same time) That mustache.

MARAO: So, where's it going to fall?

Back at Davis' house, Davis wakes up from a deep sleep. He gets up and looks at his bed. Glace isn't there.

DAVIS: (talking to himself) Where'd she go?

He looks down the hall and he sees a light is on in his dad's room. He hears Glace and Mr. Motomiya moaning kinda loudly.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Oh Glace.

GLACE: Ah!

GLACE: Look at it!

GLACE: It's so sad.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Glace Glace!

Davis creeps closer to the door. He looks in through the slightly cracked open door.

GLACE: Come here!

GLACE: I'm gonna put it inside.

Mr. Motomiya moans.

GLACE: Ah!

GLACE: Why won't it send the signal?

MR. MOTOMIYA: But but but Glace.

GLACE: It's because of these extra layers.

Davis continues to slowly peep in as they both continue to moan. Suddenly, Glace looks toward the door. Thinking he has been spotted, Davis quickly and quietly backs away. Suddenly, Davis' head throbs and a green light starts flashing beneath the bandages on his forehead. The flashing green light can be seen from way above the house. Back at the military facility, Marao and the others see the blinking green light on a satellite view of the city.

WOMAN: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) I've got it.

WOMAN: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) We've located the beacon.

MARAO: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) I knew it.

MARAO: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) It's in Odaiba.

BAMI: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) Huh!

Bami looks at Marao's upper lip, with out him noticing, and starts thinking to herself again.

BAMI: (thinking to herself) Mustache!

The next day, the Martians with Contay included, stand on the baseball field, ready to play another game.

UMPIRE: PLAY BALL!

DAVIS' GRANDFATHER: Alright!

DAVIS' GRANDFATHER: Show them no mercy!

The Martians can be heard taunting the other team.

MARTIAN: My mother hits better than this guy.

Another Martian laughs at the comment. Meanwhile, at the river, Mameme sits with her arms around Davis.

MAMEME: (talking and holding Davis in her arms at the same time) Oh, that must be the great emperor of fear, i bet.

DAVIS: What are you talking about?

MAMEME: (talking and holding Davis in her arms at the same time) Nostradamus predicted it, but he must have got it a little off mark.

MAMEME: (talking and holding Davis in her arms at the same time) Don't you think?

They hear a horn. Mameme looks up to see Glace on her pink motor bike, on the bridge.

MAMEME: (talking and holding Davis in her arms at the same time) Oh great.

MAMEME: (talking and holding Davis in her arms at the same time) It's Glace.

Davis frowns.

GLACE: (talking and sitting on her pink motor bike at the same time) The game has already started, you 2.

GLACE: (talking and sitting on her pink motor bike at the same time) Are you doing that perverted stuff again?

DAVIS: You're the one who's perverted.

GLACE: (talking and sitting on her pink motor bike at the same time) You know me so well, Davis.

DAVIS: Not really.

GLACE: (talking and sitting on her pink motor bike at the same time) Then let's get ready and swing the bat!

MAMEME: (talking and holding Davis in her arms at the same time) You want Covan kun?

MAMEME: (talking and holding Davis in her arms at the same time) He's not the type to actually swing the bat, you know.

DAVIS: I don't play baseball.

GLACE: (talking and sitting on her pink motor bike at the same time) It's Contay's first game today.

Mameme reacts with such excitement, she nearly starts to choke Davis to death.

MAMEME: (talking and holding Davis in her arms at the same time) Lord Contay you say?

Mameme lets go of Davis and starts running towards Glace while talking at the same time.

MAMEME: (running towards Glace while talking at the same time) Wait up!

MAMEME: (running towards Glace while talking at the same time) I gotta see this.

Mameme hops on Glace's pink motor bike, sits behind her, and holds on to her tightly. Davis watches as they depart for the game. He stands alone and dejected. He yells at them as they leave.

DAVIS: YEAH WELL, THOSE HOME RUNS YOU HIT YESTERDAY WERE NO BIG DEAL AND I DON'T WANT YOU COACHING ME ANYMORE.

Elsewhere and a little later, back at Davis' house, the electric meter continues to spin wildly. Davis walks in. Suddenly, he sees an image of a broken clock. He then sees his dad's body in a pool of blood. He stands over his dad's body with a baseball bat in his hand. He goes back to reality. He hears a rustling sound coming from the hall closet. He turns and sees his dad standing near the hall closet.

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) Oh!

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) I didn't know you were here.

Mr. Motomiya removes his hand from his forehead and shows a small bruise on his forehead.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Give me a break, Davis!

MR. MOTOMIYA: I told her not to leave any marks.

MR. MOTOMIYA: I didn't want you to see them.

MR. MOTOMIYA: It makes me blush.

MR. MOTOMIYA: You see, it's just that me and Glace have that kind of secret.

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) What kind of secret?

MR. MOTOMIYA: (talking with his voice merging with Glace's voice) Head to head.

Mr. Motomiya's head suddenly and surrealistically morphs into Glace's head.

GLACE: Mouse!

GLACE: It's coming, Davis.

Then suddenly and with out warning, Davis sees images of Gatomon attacking him, due to the fact that he looks like a mouse, in his head.

GLACE: It has to be you, Covan kun.

GLACE: That's how life is sometimes.

GLACE: Sometimes you're the cat and sometimes you're the mouse.

Mr. Motomiya's head goes back to looking normal and he continues talking to Davis.

MR. MOTOMIYA: (talking as his voice is becoming more distorted) See, i couldn't get myself up before.

MR. MOTOMIYA: (talking as his voice is becoming more distorted) It was all covered.

MR. MOTOMIYA: (talking as his voice is becoming more distorted) You understand?

He starts walking slowly towards Davis while still talking at the same time.

MR. MOTOMIYA: (walking and talking as his voice is becoming more distorted at the same time) Glace fixed it for me.

MR. MOTOMIYA: (walking and talking as his voice is becoming more distorted at the same time) I can walk now.

MR. MOTOMIYA: (walking and talking as his voice is becoming more distorted at the same time) Covan kun.

Davis gets freaked out by his dad's bizarre voice, walking, and behavior and he goes into attack mode.

DAVIS: (yelling and holding his bat at the same time) SHUT UP!

He smashes his dad on the head with his bat and with all his strength. Mr. Motomiya's body suddenly spasms and he falls to the floor. Again, Davis is standing over his dad's body with his baseball bat in his hand. Davis stands morbidly quiet. Outside, the electric meter wheel stops. Back at the baseball field, Glace yells as she prepares for a furious pitch. Contay is at bat. The ball comes rocketing in, then shoots upward, hitting Contay in the forehead. Mameme, the Martians, and Davis' grandfather all yell in horror.

MARTIAN: Like i said, she's brutal.

MARTIAN: She's doing it on purpose.

Meanwhile, Glace whistles innocently as other players inspect Contay for injuries. Suddenly, she hears the sound of a siren coming from a blimp flying over head.

GLACE: (talking and looking up at the blimp at the same time) Huh!

WOMAN ON THE INTERCOM: A STATE OF EMERGENCY HAS BEEN DECLARED ON THE ISLAND OF ODAIBA CITY.

WOMAN ON THE INTERCOM: ALL CITIZENS, PLEASE EVACUATE THE CITY IMMEDIATELY!

WOMAN ON THE INTERCOM: I REPEAT, PLEASE EVACUATE AT ONCE!

WOMAN ON THE INTERCOM: THIS IS AN EMERGENCY.

Glace seems intrigued by this. Back at Davis' house, Marao sits across from him at the table. There is a light fixed on Davis as Marao reads from a file.

MARAO: (reading from a file) Davis Motomiya, eighth grader and leader of the digi destined.

MARAO: (reading from a file) Father of Davis Motomiya is Mr. Motomiya.

MARAO: (reading from a file) Age 45.

MARAO: (reading from a file) Up until 10 years ago, he worked in publishing in Odaiba, where he was the assistant editor of a sub culture magazine.

MARAO: (reading from a file) 1 month ago, an unknown girl, identifying herself as Glace Hacing, took up residence in this house hold.

Marao stops reading from the file and puts it down on the table.

MARAO: You could've hit him with a loaf of french bread instead.

DAVIS: (acting stoic) I didn't hit him with anything.

MARAO: That bat must have really hurt him.

DAVIS: (acting stoic) I didn't hit my father.

Marao sets down a cup on the table.

MARAO: Have a drink!

DAVIS: (acting stoic) I didn't hit anyone.

Marao drops a few sugar cubes into the drink.

MARAO: (talking and dropping the sugar cubes in the drink at the same time) Here!

MARAO: (talking and dropping the sugar cubes in the drink at the same time) You like sweet things, don't you?

MARAO: (talking and dropping the sugar cubes in the drink at the same time) Sweet drinks taste better, right?

DAVIS: (acting stoic) I bang the bat against the wall.

DAVIS: (acting stoic) That's all i did.

MARAO: You hit the wall, huh?

DAVIS: (acting stoic) I lost my temper.

MARAO: Hmmmmmmm!

MARAO: Sounds like you have some aggression issues that you're dealing with.

MARAO: Having so much built up anger inside of you must be a burden.

MARAO: It's sounds stressful.

MARAO: So you're the type of person who can only use your bat to swing at walls and not out on the field, huh?

DAVIS: (acting stoic) On the field you say?

MARAO: Getting involved with an older female.

MARAO: That's a big mistake.

DAVIS: (acting stoic) Swinging my bat out on the field you say?

MARAO: Here you are, fighting your father for a girl who's not even worth it.

DAVIS: (acting stoic) Glace has nothing to do with this.

MARAO: Glace you say?

MARAO: You call her by her first name.

MARAO: You 2 must be very close to each other.

DAVIS: (acting stoic) Why do you care?

MARAO: She's your batting coach, isn't she?

DAVIS: I find her creepy and annoying.

MARAO: Do you like her swing?

Davis has had enough of this. He suddenly stands up.

DAVIS: I TOLD YOU.

DAVIS: GLACE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS.

MARAO: Then why did you hit your old man with the bat?

DAVIS: I DIDN'T.

DAVIS: I TOLD YOU.

MARAO: You've hit a wall in your life both figuratively and literally.

DAVIS: YES!

DAVIS: BECAUSE I WAS.

He stops suddenly. He see that he has knocked over the drink Marao set in front of him.

MARAO: Hmmmmmmm!

MARAO: Because you were jealous of dear old dad?

MARAO: True!

Davis is silent for a few seconds.

MARAO: Yes!

MARAO: That's it.

MARAO: You were simply caught in the middle of something.

MARAO: I'm sure you've heard her speak about the Galaxy Space Police and the space king, Atoman.

MARAO: Allow me to explain how some of her powers work!

MARAO: With her pink magic guitar, she can utilizes the right brain's and left brain's distinct thought processes to open up an inter dimensional portal capable of letting things through, sometimes from light years away in an instant.

MARAO: However, she can't just use anyone's head.

MARAO: She has to use the right kind of head.

MARAO: What you encountered was a kind of high tech mannequin that looked like your father.

MARAO: The equivalent of an old used up vending machine.

MARAO: Just don't tell anyone that you spoke to me here or what we spoke about!

MARAO: That's very important and that includes your father.

DAVIS: Huh!

MARAO: She is very alluring.

MARAO: It's not your fault.

MARAO: You're just her current victim.

DAVIS: Huh!

Davis stares at Marao's big hairy mustache.

DAVIS: (talking and looking at Marao's mustache at the same time) Mustache!

MARAO: What about mustaches?

Davis stops looking at Marao's big hairy mustache.

DAVIS: Nothing!

MARAO: Let's go outside, stand, and talk for a minute or 2!

DAVIS: Fine!

They both go outside. There is a blimp passing over the house. There is also a strange blinking green light in the sky. Marao stands outside with Davis, looking at the green blinking light in the sky.

WOMAN ON THE INTERCOM: A STATE OF EMERGENCY HAS BEEN DECLARED ON THE ISLAND OF ODAIBA CITY.

WOMAN ON THE INTERCOM: ALL CITIZENS, PLEASE EVACUATE THE CITY IMMEDIATELY!

WOMAN ON THE INTERCOM: I REPEAT, PLEASE EVACUATE AT ONCE!

WOMAN ON THE INTERCOM: THIS IS AN EMERGENCY.

MARAO: (talking and looking up at the mysterious green blinking light in the sky at the same time) When the chips are down, few people can really swing the bat.

MARAO: (talking and looking up at the mysterious green blinking light in the sky at the same time) Right now, there's a satellite carrying a bomb falling rapidly downward towards this city island.

MARAO: (talking and looking up at the mysterious green blinking light in the sky at the same time) It's too late for this evacuation.

MARAO: (talking and looking up at the mysterious green blinking light in the sky at the same time) No one will survive.

MARAO: (talking and looking up at the mysterious green blinking light in the sky at the same time) That's why i want you to tell her.

MARAO: (talking and looking up at the mysterious green blinking light in the sky at the same time) Tell her she's got to hit one more out of the park!

MARAO: (talking and looking up at the mysterious green blinking light in the sky at the same time) Tell her it's a request from a home town fan!

Marao leaves. Inside the house, Davis inspects his dad's body. There is an electrical cord connected to Mr. Motomiya's back. This thing is not his real father. The loud woman on the intercom continues.

WOMAN ON THE INTERCOM: PLEASE EVACUATE IN AN ORDERLY FASHION!

WOMAN ON THE INTERCOM: YOU ARE ALL ADVISED TO LEAVE THE ISLAND OF ODAIBA AT ONCE.

Davis hears something rattling underneath the kitchen sink. He goes over and opens the door.

DAVIS: (talking to himself and seeing what looks like a body at the same time) Huh!

He peeps in some more. He yells as a cockerroach flies out at him and on his forehead. He screams in horror as he realizes that the body is his dad, mummified. He quickly rips off the door that leads to underneath the kitchen sink and runs out of the kitchen with his dad's body. Meanwhile, Davis smashes his way into the bath room, dropping Mr. Motomiya's body in the tub and dowsing it with water. Elsewhere, Mameme is sitting on Contay's shoulders while he is standing on top of an electrical tower. She's yelling like a priest and reciting about a prophecy that's coming soon.

MAMEME: FOLLOW THE TRAVELING THUNDER AND THE GREAT RUMBLE!

MAMEME: WELCOME!

MAMEME: LORD OF FEAR.

MAMEME: HAVE MERCY ON OUR SINFUL SOULS!

Elsewhere, back at Davis' house, the water splashes as Mr. Motomiya wakes up and his skin starts slowing going back to normal.

DAVIS: WOAH!

Elsewhere, Glace passes right by and under Contay and Mameme on her pink motor bike. Back at Davis' house, Mr. Motomiya sits in a tub of warm water as Davis pours a bottle of water over him. Mr. Motomiya groans in pain.

MR. MOTOMIYA: I guess you prefer your real father after all.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Huh Davis?

Davis says nothing.

MR. MOTOMIYA: I wasn't any good for Glace at all.

MR. MOTOMIYA: She asked me if she could use my head and i gladly agreed, but i guess i actually died for a while.

DAVIS: Huh!

DAVIS: (shocked) Hey!

DAVIS: (shocked) Wait!

DAVIS: (shocked) Hold on!

DAVIS: (shocked) WHAT THE HECK DID SHE DO TO YOU LAST NIGHT?

MR. MOTOMIYA: All i can tell you is that last night, the reason i was moaning and groaning in pain was because she was trying to summon some mechas out of my head using some sort of black magic that she knows.

MR. MOTOMIYA: It kinda worked in some ways.

MR. MOTOMIYA: I remember being in pain and scared.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Yeah yeah!

MR. MOTOMIYA: Glace is not your ordinary house keeper.

DAVIS: Something very dark and mysterious is going on around here.

MR. MOTOMIYA: I have to agree with you on this one, son.

MR. MOTOMIYA: When Jun and your mother get back from the spa, let's not tell them about what has happened here while they were gone!

DAVIS: Okay!

DAVIS: It'll be our secret.

Suddenly, Glace crashes in on her pink motor bike. Davis and Mr. Motomiya yell in horror as she runs over the other Mr. Motomiya, destroying it. Glace looks at both Davis and Mr. Motomiya, who have calmed down after her sudden entrance.

GLACE: (talking and sitting on her pink motor bike at the same time) Yo!

Davis picks up the head of the Mr. Motomiya mannequin clone and holds it in his hands for Glace to see.

DAVIS: (talking and holding the head of the Mr. Motomiya mannequin clone at the sane time) What's up with this clone of my father?

MR. MOTOMIYA: I'm so embarrassed.

DAVIS: (talking and holding the head of the Mr. Motomiya mannequin clone at the sane time) Who and what are you?

GLACE: (talking and sitting on her pink motor bike at the same time) I'm an illusion of your youth.

GLACE: (talking and sitting on her pink motor bike at the same time) I'm the manifestation of the feelings in your adolescent heart.

DAVIS: (talking and holding the head of the Mr. Motomiya mannequin clone at the sane time) Where did you get that line from?

DAVIS: (talking and holding the head of the Mr. Motomiya mannequin clone at the sane time) Have you been watching animes?

DAVIS: (talking and holding the head of the Mr. Motomiya mannequin clone at the sane time) There's a satellite carrying a bomb about to crash into the city, you know?

GLACE: (talking and sitting on her pink motor bike at the same time) A double header takes a lot out of you.

GLACE: (talking and sitting on her pink motor bike at the same time) Tell the home town fan that it's going to be an amazingly awesome homer.

Elsewhere, at the military facility, Bami slams her fist on the table.

BAMI: I say we file a complaint.

MARAO: No!

MARAO: This satellite bomb was our secret back up in case of dire emergencies.

MARAO: We can't let it go public.

MARAO: She really is a terror, though.

MARAO: Isn't she?

MARAO: That Glace.

BAMI: Glace you say?

Marao picks up a picture of Glace and shows it to Bami.

MARAO: (talking and holding up a picture of Glace at the same time) Glace Hacing.

MARAO: (talking and holding up a picture of Glace at the same time) Her plan is to penetrate us, the foreign embassy, and the Metal Mechanica plant.

MARAO: (talking and holding up a picture of Glace at the same time) That's why she made this whole thing happen.

BAMI: And she's willing to destroy a whole town just to pull it off?

MARAO: (talking and holding up a picture of Glace at the same time) Exactly!

Bami looks up at the giant monitor image of Davis riding with Glace on her pink motor bike.

BAMI: (talking and looking up at the giant monitor image of Davis riding with Glace on her pink motor bike at the same time) That poor boy.

As Davis holds on to Glace tightly, the wind pulls the bandages off of his forehead, revealing that his forehead is blinking just like the satellite. From the electrical tower, Contay and Mameme watch the blinking green light in the sky.

MAMEME: (yelling and looking at the mysterious blinking green light in the sky at the same time) WOW!

MAMEME: (talking and looking at the mysterious blinking green light in the sky at the same time) If that thing comes down here, do you think they'll cancel school tomorrow?

MAMEME: (yelling and looking at the mysterious blinking green light in the sky at the same time) WOW!

Meanwhile, Davis and Glace are now on top of the roof of the Metal Mechanica plant.

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) Isn't this where it's heading?

GLACE: This spot would have the least amount of damage.

GLACE: Here we go.

Glace inexplicably puts a shampoo hat on Davis' blinking head.

DAVIS: (yelling and holding his bat at the same time) HEY!

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) What are you doing to me?

Glace presses her hand on Davis' head. Her hand sinks deep into his head.

GLACE: (talking and moving her hand around in Davis' head at the same time) Just hold still!

GLACE: (talking and moving her hand around in Davis' head at the same time) Hey, i didn't know boys felt like this on the inside.

DAVIS: (screaming and holding his bat at the same time) AAAAAAAH!

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) Don't touch me there from behind!

DAVIS: (yelling and holding his bat at the same time) EASY DOES IT.

Glace finally pulls out a strand of green energy from Davis' head. He screams as she does so.

GLACE: (talking and holding a strand of green energy from Davis' head at the same time) What are you waiting for?

GLACE: (talking and holding a strand of green energy from Davis' head at the same time) Hurry up and bring it out!

DAVIS: (yelling and holding his bat at the same time) IF I RUSH, IT WON'T COME OUT.

DAVIS: (yelling and holding his bat at the same time) PULL IT OUT SLOWLY!

A mass of green energy finally emerges.

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) What is it?

The mass of green energy turns into a green flying V guitar.

GLACE: (talking and holding the green guitar at the same time) Your bat.

Elsewhere, at the military facility, Marao and the others watch on the giant monitor.

BAMI: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) Impressive!

MARAO: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) He's only a little kid.

WOMAN NUMBER 1: TRACKING ALTITUDE.

WOMAN NUMBER 1: IT'S NOW ENTERING FINAL DESCENT.

WOMAN NUMBER 2: PURGE SEQUENCE!

WOMAN NUMBER 2: INITIATE!

They see the satellite shed it's outer surface. A rocket engine roars to life, accelerating the satellite on it's suicide slash homicide course.

WOMAN NUMBER 1: IT'S BREAKING THROUGH THE LOWER ATMOSPHERE.

The satellite turns red from the heat of the entry into the Earth's atmosphere. Contay and Mameme watch as the entire sky turns into a bright ominous red and green color. The satellite is still blinking green and has a red colored out lining around it.

MAMEME: (yelling and looking at the mysterious blinking green satellite light in the sky at the same time) WOW!

Back on the top of the Metal Mechanica plant, Davis and Glace await the satellite's arrival. She puts her arms around him.

GLACE: (talking and holding Davis in her arms at the same time) Now if you do it just the way i showed you, it'll be awesome.

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) You really mean it?

GLACE: (talking and holding Davis in her arms at the same time) Yes!

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) I'll do it than.

GLACE: (talking and holding Davis in her arms at the same time) No!

GLACE: (talking and holding Davis in her arms at the same time) We'll do it together.

DAVIS: (talking and holding his bat at the same time) Right!

GLACE: (talking, looking up at the red and green satellite, and holding Davis in her arms at the same time) Hey!

GLACE: (talking, looking up at the red and green satellite, and holding Davis in her arms at the same time) Here it comes.

GLACE: (talking, looking up at the red and green satellite, and holding Davis in her arms at the same time) Keep your eye on it!

GLACE: (yelling, looking up at the red and green satellite, and holding Davis in her arms at the same time) ARE YOU READY READY READY?

Davis gazes at the gigantic red and green fire ball getting ready to fall down on him. Elsewhere, at the military facility, Marao and the others watch.

BAMI: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) That boy is crazy.

MARAO: (yelling and looking at the giant screen at the same time) THAT KID WILL NEVER PULL IT OFF.

WOMAN NUMBER 1: (yelling and looking at the giant screen at the same time) IMPACT IS IMMINENT.

The front portion of the satellite opens, revealing its bomb, which resembles a gigantic green baseball. The satellite flips before releasing the bomb and rapidly disintegrating. Davis watches in both horror and amazement from the top of the Metal Mechanica plant.

DAVIS: (talking, looking at the approaching giant green baseball, and holding his bat at the same time) Huh!

DAVIS: (talking, looking at the approaching giant green baseball, and holding his bat at the same time) That's impossible.

DAVIS: (talking, looking at the approaching giant green baseball, and holding his bat at the same time) Glace Glace!

Glace is no where to be found. She has left him temporary to face this challenge alone. The baseball bomb closes in closely. Elsewhere, at the military facility, Marao and the others watch the giant monitor.

BAMI: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) No way.

BAMI: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) It's spinning slowly.

MARAO: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) It's a sinker.

Davis watches nervously as the baseball bomb slowly gets closer and closer. In the face of imminent death, Davis yells.

DAVIS: (yelling, looking at the approaching giant green baseball, and holding his bat at the same time) COVAN!

Suddenly, a mysterious symbol appears on Contay's screen as well as Davis' forehead. Meanwhile, Glace is biking in reverse down the side of the Metal Mechanica plant on her pink motor bike.

GLACE: (talking to herself, looking up at Davis, and biking on her pink motor bike at the same time) Maybe when the chips are down, he's too scared to swing the bat himself.

GLACE: (talking to herself, looking up at Davis, and biking on her pink motor bike at the same time) Depending on what he does next, to all these humans in this world, sayonara.

She waves at him, then looks back up at the Metal Mechanica plant as it glows up like a baseball stadium.

GLACE: (talking to herself, looking up at Davis, and biking on her pink motor bike at the same time) Hmmmmmmm!

Davis hits the baseball bomb with his green guitar as hard as he can. He has stopped it. Elsewhere, at the military facility, Marao and the others watch the gigantic monitor in shock and amazement.

BAMI: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) Oh no.

BAMI: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) It's pushing him back.

MARAO: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) Well what do you know?

MARAO: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) He swung the bat.

They see the green bomb spin to a stop. It starts glowing a red colored out line.

BAMI: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) Oh no.

BAMI: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) It's going to blow up.

Davis, Bami, Marao, Contay, and Mameme watch as Glace jumps back into the battle with the baseball bomb.

GLACE: (yelling, jumping down, and holding her pink guitar at the same time) HEEEEEYAAAAA!

She gives the red and green bomb a hard smack with her pink guitar. The baseball bomb is rapidly banged all the way up into the sky. The force of the baseball bomb's departure sends out a red and green shock wave, almost like an atomic bomb, destroying everything around the Metal Mechanica plant. They see the baseball bomb fly up and off into space. The sky turns from red and green, back to dark blue. Contay and Mameme watch from the electrical tower, near the Metal Mechanica plant.

MAMEME: (talking and looking into the sky at the same time) Covan kun.

MAMEME: (talking and looking into the sky at the same time) He really swung the bat.

Later and elsewhere, Glace is biking on her pink motor bike along the beach. Davis is holding on to her from behind, half asleep. He starts thinking to himself again.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) By the time i realized it, it was over.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) Me and Glace had already done it.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) The palm of my hand still stings.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) I wonder if Glace feels like this sometimes.

Glace has a big smile on her face. Suddenly, she starts to snicker, then giggle, and then she starts laughing wildly as she drives off into the horizon. Elsewhere, at the military facility, Marao and the others watch them on the giant monitor.

MARAO: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) What is the crisis report?

WOMAN NUMBER 1: (talking and typing on a computer at the same time) All systems online and functioning at normal capacity.

WOMAN NUMBER 2: (talking and typing on a computer at the same time) The satellite achieved escape velocity at Gamma 4.

WOMAN NUMBER 2: (talking and typing on a computer at the same time) The bomb has been neutralized.

WOMAN NUMBER 2: (talking and typing on a computer at the same time) Satellite en route to galaxies unknown.

MARAO: (talking to himself and looking at the giant screen at the same time) Davis Motomiya, you're an awesome dude.

Bami watches in disgust as Marao's mustache comes off and falls to the ground.

BAMI: EWW!

**The craziness of Davis' paranormal life continues. Every time he over comes one paranormal problem, he's faced with another one. Marao is a very interesting and mysterious dude. His words of wisdom to Davis about older females is so spot on. That secret military facility that Marao works in sounds very interesting. DANG! That scary looking mecha clone of Mr. Motomiya was really freaky. The fact that Glace can make something like that, is proof that she's one crazy creepy paranormal chick. She also may be a sociopathic killer. Davis better find a way to sleep with one eye open at night, from now on. For all you readers out there, i hope you loved reading this chapter. Please type up your reviews for me! Peace out readers.**


	5. Darts of Danger

A whole week has passed since the whole giant baseball bomb event and Jun and Mrs. Motomiya have returned home. It's at night time at Davis' house. Davis and his grandfather are watching an asian kung fo style action movie on TV. One man is shot and a flock of pigeons fly up.

MAN: (talking on the TV) Brother!

The dying man coughs out blood.

DYING MAN: (talking on the TV) I'm a run away bullet train, after all.

MAN: (talking on the TV) Brother!

MAN: (talking on the TV) You can't die now.

MAN: (talking on the TV) What are these pigeons doing here?

MAN: (yelling on the TV) AAAAAH!

MAN: (talking on the TV) Get these stupid birds out of this shot!

As Davis and his grandfather watch the movie, they hear Glace screaming in the other room. Suddenly, Glace crashes through the back door and into the TV, wrecking almost everything in sight. Davis quickly pops out of the rubble. He yells at Glace for breaking the TV.

DAVIS: HEY!

DAVIS: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Glace is sitting on her pink motor bike.

DAVIS' GRANDFATHER: Glace, play nice now!

Mr. Motomiya walks into the room and looks at the wreckage.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Glace, you are being reckless and you really need to become a better motorist.

MR. MOTOMIYA: I'm gonna have to take some money out of your pay check.

Glace shoots at him with a big heavy duty rapid fire toy dart gun.

GLACE: (talking and shooting Mr. Motomiya at the same time) Not in a 100,000 years will you ever get anything from me, but a butt full of lead, compadre.

MR. MOTOMIYA: OW OW OW OW!

MR. MOTOMIYA: Okay!

Glace stops shooting him.

MR. MOTOMIYA: You win.

MR. MOTOMIYA: I won't take any money out of your pay check.

MR. MOTOMIYA: You are so cruel, Glace.

Contay is washing dishes in the kitchen.

DAVIS: What's with those clothes?

Glace gets off her pink motor bike and quickly goes to Davis' room with out him noticing her.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Ah, this red jacket you mean?

MR. MOTOMIYA: Why?

MR. MOTOMIYA: Do you prefer my green jacket, Davis?

MR. MOTOMIYA: You like the other version better, huh?

MR. MOTOMIYA: The "Cool and casual." version, huh?

MR. MOTOMIYA: When did you become such a hot shot preppy type?

MR. MOTOMIYA: Anyway, your mother prefers the red one you know.

MR. MOTOMIYA: No matter what she says now, i can't do anything about it.

Davis starts walking away towards his room.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Hey!

MR. MOTOMIYA: Where are you going?

MR. MOTOMIYA: Davis DAVIS!

Davis slowly and quietly opens the door to his room. He gawks at what he sees. Glace is dancing around his room, wearing only a bath towel, and talking to someone or something on her cell phone.

GLACE: (dancing and talking to someone or something on her cell phone at the same time) What?

GLACE: (dancing and talking to someone or something on her cell phone at the same time) You're saying i have personal feelings for him?

GLACE: (dancing and talking to someone or something on her cell phone at the same time) I do and i don't at the same time.

GLACE: (dancing and talking to someone or something on her cell phone at the same time) One of the reasons this mission has been delayed is because the portal to you know where is still mostly closed.

GLACE: (dancing and talking to someone or something on her cell phone at the same time) It's not about liking or disliking.

The connection on her cell phone goes off line.

GLACE: (talking to herself and holding her cell phone at the same time) The connection went dead.

She hangs up and finally notices Davis watching her.

GLACE: (talking and holding her cell phone at the same time) Oh!

GLACE: (talking and holding her cell phone at the same time) Were you listening?

He walks in with out shutting his door. He starts blushing.

DAVIS: (talking and blushing at the same time) Why don't you put on some clothes?

DAVIS: (talking and blushing at the same time) Is there someone else here?

GLACE: (talking and holding her cell phone at the same time) No!

GLACE: (talking and holding her cell phone at the same time) It's just you and me in here, handsome.

GLACE: (talking and holding her cell phone at the same time) I would change, but i'm still wet.

GLACE: (talking and holding her cell phone at the same time) I'll use this bath towel i'm wearing as my shirt and pants.

DAVIS: (talking and blushing at the same time) Uh, i meant normal clothes.

Glace puts down her cell phone and picks up her pink guitar. She poses with it in front of Davis.

GLACE: (yelling and posing with her pink guitar at the same time) GLACE'S "MASTER THE GUITAR IN 1 MONTH CLASS".

GLACE: (yelling and posing with her pink guitar at the same time) YEAH!

GLACE: (yelling and posing with her pink guitar at the same time) SIGN UP NOW!

DAVIS: I find this difficult to understand.

GLACE: (talking and posing with her pink guitar at the same time) Grab a guitar and you can be a rock star too!

GLACE: (talking and posing with her pink guitar at the same time) Chicks dig it, dude.

DAVIS: I don't care what chicks dig.

GLACE: (talking and posing with her pink guitar at the same time) You have to learn to stand like a cool rock dude.

She begins swinging her pink guitar around with such force that she becomes air borne and flies slowly towards Davis.

DAVIS: GLACE!

DAVIS: HEY!

DAVIS: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

She crashes into him and they both end up on his bed, with her on top of him.

DAVIS: (talking and blushing at the same time) It's dangerous to go waving that thing around.

GLACE: (talking with a seductive smile on her face while laying slightly above Davis) Use your guitar again!

GLACE: (talking with a seductive smile on her face while laying slightly above Davis) 1 more time, Davis.

GLACE: (talking with a seductive smile on her face while laying slightly above Davis) Ka king.

GLACE: (talking with a seductive smile on her face while laying slightly above Davis) You did it so great last time.

DAVIS: (talking and blushing at the same time) Not interested.

GLACE: (laughing seductively while laying slightly above Davis) Ha ha ha ha ha!

GLACE: (talking with a seductive smile on her face while laying slightly above Davis) I should teach you how to be a big boy, Davis.

He suddenly becomes indignant.

DAVIS: (yelling and blushing at the same time) YOU'RE A GIRL.

DAVIS: (yelling and blushing at the same time) ONLY A BOY CAN TEACH ANOTHER BOY ON HOW TO BE A BIG BOY.

DAVIS: (yelling and blushing at the same time) IT'S SIMPLE LOGIC.

Suddenly, a new horn pops out of the back of Davis' head. This pushes his face up and closer to Glace's face. The horn then transforms into something like a gun. It becomes slightly longer, causing Davis and Glace's lips to connect with each other. They are now kissing each other, due to the horn coming out of the back of Davis' head. This makes Davis uncomfortable and makes Glace smile slyly. Mr. Motomiya, who is standing in the door way, sees this and starts turning red with shock and awkwardness. Davis and Glace separate their lips from each other.

GLACE: (talking with a seductive smile on her face while laying slightly above Davis) Oh yeah.

GLACE: (talking with a seductive smile on her face while laying slightly above Davis) That's more like it, Davis!

GLACE: (talking with a seductive smile on her face while laying slightly above Davis) That was satisfying, you bad boy.

DAVIS: (talking and blushing at the same time) No!

DAVIS: (talking and blushing at the same time) The horn.

DAVIS: (talking and blushing at the same time) It was the horn.

GLACE: (yelling with a seductive smile on her face while laying slightly above Davis) WOW!

GLACE: (talking with a seductive smile on her face while laying slightly above Davis) That was my first kiss.

DAVIS: (talking and blushing at the same time) Liar!

DAVIS: (talking and blushing at the same time) You've probably done it plenty of times and you know it.

Mr. Motomiya finally loses it and screams out loud.

MR. MOTOMIYA: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

MR. MOTOMIYA: Davis, i can't look at you as my little boy anymore after seeing this.

MR. MOTOMIYA: You were kissing and doing bad boy stuff behind your own father's back.

Glace gets off of Davis and they both sit on his bed.

DAVIS: (talking and blushing at the same time) That's not true.

DAVIS: (talking and blushing at the same time) You don't know that.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Sure i don't.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Okay!

MR. MOTOMIYA: Here's the deal.

MR. MOTOMIYA: We will have a war of love, honor, and pride.

MR. MOTOMIYA: We must do battle, for the sake of seeing who's the bigger man.

GLACE: I'm for it.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Good to know.

MR. MOTOMIYA: I'm glad to hear it, Glace.

MR. MOTOMIYA: I'm fighting for you to see if my son is man enough to be your boyfriend.

The next day, near the river, Davis is panting while hiding in long grass. He cocks the bolt on his dart gun. He and Glace are hiding in the grass together.

GLACE: (whispering and holding a dart gun at the same time) We're surrounded.

DAVIS: (whispering and holding a dart gun at the same time) It's a full scale attack.

DAVIS: (whispering and holding a dart gun at the same time) They've got snipers too.

GLACE: (whispering and holding a dart gun at the same time) Snipers are always so annoying, you know?

DAVIS: (whispering and holding a dart gun at the same time) If we move, they'll fire.

GLACE: (whispering and holding a dart gun at the same time) But we gotta do something.

Davis takes Glace's dart gun and holds it tight.

DAVIS: (whispering and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) You're right.

DAVIS: (whispering and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) I'll draw their fire.

DAVIS: (whispering and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) It's gonna get dangerous.

GLACE: (yelling) THAT'S THE IDEA.

DAVIS: (whispering and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) Huh!

GLACE: This is an important battle for you.

GLACE: (talking and yelling) Now go out there and die to prove that you LOVE ME!

She kicks him out hard into enemy fire.

MR. MOTOMIYA: (talking and holding a dart gun at the same time) Hey hey!

MR. MOTOMIYA: (talking and holding a dart gun at the same time) What's the matter with my poor little boy?

MR. MOTOMIYA: (laughing and holding a dart gun at the same time) Ha ha ha ha!

While Davis is distracted, Glace slithers up behind him almost like a snake and quickly coils herself around him, licking his face and so on.

DAVIS: (screaming and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) AAAAAAAH!

DAVIS: (yelling and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

DAVIS: (yelling and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) GEEEEEEEZ!

Mr. Motomiya, dressed in a soldier uniform, stands next to Contay. Both are armed with big heavy duty rapid fire dart guns, just like the enemy, Davis and Glace.

MR. MOTOMIYA: (talking and holding a dart gun at the same time) If you're just gonna run and hide like a scared rabbit, then your dear old dad is going to have to take Glace away from you.

Glace is still crawling all over Davis.

GLACE: (talking and still crawling all over Davis at the same time) Oh no.

GLACE: (talking and still crawling all over Davis at the same time) Davis, save me!

GLACE: (talking and still crawling all over Davis at the same time) Save me!

Mr. Motomiya sees the 2 of them apparently canoodling in the grass and freaks out. He and Contay open fire on them.

DAVIS: (screaming and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) AAAAAAAH!

DAVIS: (yelling and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) WOAH!

DAVIS: (screaming and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) AAAAAAAH!

DAVIS: (yelling and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) WOAH!

DAVIS: (screaming and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) AAAAAAAH!

DAVIS: (yelling and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) WOAH!

DAVIS: (yelling and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) DON'T USE ME AS A HUMAN SHIELD!

DAVIS: (yelling and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) THOSE THINGS HURT.

DAVIS: (yelling and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) CUT IT OUT!

GLACE: SAVE ME!

Meanwhile, Mameme watches the battle from the bridge over head with a jealous look on her face. She and Coavn the cat, look over at a car parked on the bridge. Bami pops out of the car's sun roof with a huge gun in her hand.

BAMI: (holding a gun, watching the battle, and talking into a walkie talkie at the same time) Target sighted.

BAMI: (holding a gun, watching the battle, and talking into a walkie talkie at the same time) We are in range.

She sets up her huge gun and takes aim at Contay.

BAMI: (holding a gun, watching the battle, and talking into a walkie talkie at the same time) It's green.

BAMI: (holding a gun, watching the battle, and talking into a walkie talkie at the same time) I repeat, green.

MARAO: (talking to her on the other walkie talkie) You're sure it's not red?

Elsewhere, Marao is in a hair salon, talking on his walkie talkie.

MARAO: (talking to her on the other walkie talkie) So the blue is confirmed then?

MARAO: (talking to her on the other walkie talkie) Alright!

MARAO: (talking to her on the other walkie talkie) I already got Metal Mechanica's unofficial consent.

MARAO: (talking to her on the other walkie talkie) We'll take care of it from here, so they can't interfere with us.

He starts jabbering to the hair stylist.

MARAO: (talking and holding his walkie talkie at the same time) I have work to do, so let's do this fast, okay!

MARAO: (talking and holding his walkie talkie at the same time) I want it to look cool.

MARAO: (talking and holding his walkie talkie at the same time) You know what i mean?

MARAO: (talking and holding his walkie talkie at the same time) Charming in a manly kind of way.

MARAO: (talking and holding his walkie talkie at the same time) Get it?

He starts talking to Bami on his walkie talkie again.

MARAO: (talking to her on his walkie talkie) If we screw up, Metal Mechanica will be all over us.

MARAO: (talking to her on his walkie talkie) Just forget about Glace for now!

MARAO: (talking to her on his walkie talkie) She'll just complicate everything.

MARAO: (talking to her on his walkie talkie) Just take care of yourself until i get there!

He starts jabbering to the hair stylist again.

MARAO: (talking and holding his walkie talkie at the same time) You know, more mature looking.

MARAO: (talking and holding his walkie talkie at the same time) Something that a woman i haven't seen in a while would think "This guy's really handsome, but also nurturing and supportive.".

MARAO: (talking and holding his walkie talkie at the same time) Something like that.

MARAO: (talking and holding his walkie talkie at the same time) That's what i'm looking for.

MARAO: (talking and holding his walkie talkie at the same time) Don't i get one of those complements?

MARAO: (talking and holding his walkie talkie at the same time) I want the sweetest ones.

MARAO: (talking and holding his walkie talkie at the same time) Super sweet, if you know what i mean.

Back at the river, the battle rages on. Davis attacks what he thinks is his father, but turns out to be a dummy look alike.

MR. MOTOMIYA: (laughing and holding a dart gun at the same time) Ha ha ha ha ha!

MR. MOTOMIYA: (talking and holding a dart gun at the same time) You are so easy, Davis.

MR. MOTOMIYA: (talking and holding a dart gun at the same time) So easy.

MR. MOTOMIYA: (laughing and holding a dart gun at the same time) Ha ha ha!

Davis screams as he falls into a series of booby traps. Meanwhile, Bami watches from her perch up on the bridge.

BAMI: (holding a gun, watching the battle, and talking into her walkie talkie at the same time) They seem to be playing some kind of war game.

BAMI: (holding a gun, watching the battle, and talking into her walkie talkie at the same time) It looks really stupid and idiotic.

BAMI: (holding a gun, watching the battle, and talking into her walkie talkie at the same time) I'm sure i can handle this myself.

BAMI: (holding a gun, watching the battle, and talking into her walkie talkie at the same time) Huh!

BAMI: (holding a gun, watching the battle, and talking into her walkie talkie at the same time) She's a paranormal girl.

Meanwhile, Glace hides in the tall grass, kissing thin air. Davis slides in beside her.

DAVIS: (yelling and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

DAVIS: (yelling and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE HELPING ME.

GLACE: But my guitar isn't plugged in.

Glace's pink guitar is laying next to her.

DAVIS: (yelling and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) WHY DID YOU BRING THAT?

DAVIS: (yelling and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) ARE YOU CRAZY?

DAVIS: (yelling and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) THIS IS WAR.

DAVIS: (yelling and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) GEEEEEEZ!

GLACE: Squeege, Bungge, and Grungge.

GLACE: We're in trouble.

GLACE: Geeez!

Davis and Contay shoot wildly and rapidly at each other. Suddenly, a series of explosions go off around Contay. Davis is perturbed by this at first, then he realizes this is his chance to win. He continues shooting at Contay.

DAVIS: (laughing and rapidly shooting Contay at the same time) HA HA HA HA HA!

DAVIS: (yelling and rapidly shooting Contay at the same time) TAKE THAT.

DAVIS: (laughing and rapidly shooting Contay at the same time) HA HA HA HA HA!

Up on the bridge, Bami is the sniper shooter.

BAMI: (shooting repeatedly and talking into her walkie talkie at the same time) Green green green green!

BAMI: (shooting repeatedly and talking into her walkie talkie at the same time) Alien green.

Bami stops shooting repeatedly.

BAMI: (holding a gun, watching the battle, and talking into her walkie talkie at the same time) What is that thing exactly?

BAMI: (holding a gun, watching the battle, and talking into her walkie talkie at the same time) Is it a cyborg?

GLACE: (yelling and holding her pink guitar at the same time) CYBORG MY BUTT.

Glace suddenly steps in and to Bami's shock and horror, deflects her last shot back at her. The big bullet quickly goes right back into the gun hole. Mameme walks up to Bami and talks to her.

MAMEME: Actually, confusing robots, mechas, and cyborgs is a common mistake.

The deflected bullet that went back into the gun hole causes an explosion. The resulting explosion sends Bami into the air. Meanwhile, down at the river bed, Mr. Motomiya rushes in for an attack.

MR. MOTOMIYA: (running, talking, and holding a dart gun at the same time) Take that!

MR. MOTOMIYA: (running, screaming, and holding a dart gun at the same time) YAAAAAAHH!

Bami falls on him, sending them both into the river. Mr. Motomiya yells to Contay.

MR. MOTOMIYA: (yelling, floating in the river, and holding a dart gun at the same time) I'M LEAVING THE REST TO YOU, TV SOLDIER.

Davis sees his chance for victory.

DAVIS: (yelling and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) ALRIGHT!

DAVIS: (yelling and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) JUST 1 MORE AND I WIN.

Davis chases Contay through the grass, after reloading both of his guns with darts. They're so preoccupied with the battle, they run right out in front of an on coming truck. Davis is hit, but some how he manages to keep rapidly shooting at Contay while hurtling through the air. The truck squeals to a stop. Davis recovers from his fall, only to find that Contay already has his gun pointed on him.

DAVIS: (yelling and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) WAIT WAIT!

DAVIS: (yelling and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) HOLD ON!

DAVIS: (yelling and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) I GET 3 TIME OUTS, YOU KNOW?

Contay looks at him in a "What the heck." kinda way.

DAVIS: (yelling and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK!

DAVIS: (yelling really loud and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) OKAY!

DAVIS: (yelling really loud and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) I JUST MADE IT UP.

He now sees that the passengers of the truck which hit him are none other than TK, Ken, Matt, and Nina.

KEN: Davis, are you okay?

TK: Do you need a doctor?

Davis is surprised to see them here.

NINA: Were you hurt?

Davis starts acting nonchalantly.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) Oh!

DAVIS: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) I'm used to this kind of stuff.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) I can handle it.

TK, KEN, MATT, and NINA: (talking at the same time in skeptical voices) Sure you can.

The truck has "Berry Danishes" painted on the side.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) What's this truck for?

TK: Deliveries!

KEN: We got a part time job.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) A job you say?

DAVIS: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) 3 of you are in middle school.

MATT: It's okay.

MATT: Don't worry about it!

MATT: We won't get caught.

MATT: We only drive by the side of the river.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) You mean you do this all the time?

NINA: It's very hush hush.

NINA: You look like a bad boy with those guns of yours.

Davis realizes he's still holding the guns from before. Apparently nervous, he quickly tries to hide them behind him.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) They aren't really what they look like.

He points at Contay with his guns.

DAVIS: (talking and point a dart gun in each hand at Contay, at the same time) He's the one who wanted to do this thing.

Davis stops pointing his guns at Contay.

NINA: It's a toy, right?

NINA: Does it shoot bullets?

DAVIS: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) Actually, they uh uh, don't.

DAVIS: (yelling and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) THIRSTY!

DAVIS: (yelling and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) HEY CONTAY.

DAVIS: (yelling and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) GO ON AND BUY THE DRINKS!

DAVIS: (yelling and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) YEAH!

Contay looks at him for a few seconds, then takes the not so subtle hint and flies off into the sky.

DAVIS: (yelling and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) AND DON'T GET THE SOUR KIND!

TK: So Davis, did you hear the news?

DAVIS: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) What!

TK: A rumor.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) A rumor you say?

DAVIS: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) About what?

TK and Ken exchange looks.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) What is it?

TK: That that satellite was coming down.

TK: (loudly) THAT YOU SAVED THE WHOLE CITY ISLAND OF ODAIBA.

TK: (loudly) THAT YOU DID, DAVIS.

Davis seems shocked and surprised at this statement.

KEN: Also, there was that whole thing with Nina at school.

MATT: That's right and everyone says you're controlling that killer mecha.

TK and KEN: (talking at the same time) Yeah!

Davis seems nervous at first, then he smiles.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) Untrue!

DAVIS: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) Lies!

DAVIS: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) I didn't know it was such a big rumor.

Davis starts really laying it on thick now.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) Geez!

DAVIS: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) What do i say?

Nina looks as though she's not buying his humility act for a second.

MATT: So it's like you're the pilot?

MATT: Like a robot commander or something?

TK: Is that true?

TK: You're really the commander, Davis?

TK: THAT'S AWESOME.

Davis is just soaking it up.

DAVIS: (talking, yelling, and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) I'm not the commander of Contay, but if i was, i would take the opportunity to say something like "I'M THE MOST AWESOME 13 YEAR OLD BAD BOY IN THE WORLD.".

DAVIS: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) You believe me, right?

TK, KEN, and MATT: (talking at the same time) Yes!

NINA: Not really.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) Ignore her!

Suddenly, Glace jumps on top of him and totally ruins his moment in the spot light.

DAVIS: (screaming and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) AAAAAAAAAAH!

DAVIS: (yelling and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) CUT IT OUT!

TK: She's the one that kissed him.

TK: Smooch smooch smooch!

NINA: She's close to winning.

MATT: Really?

MATT: Uh, hold on a sec!

Matt hands her a bag.

MATT: (talking and handing her the bag at the same time) Here you go.

NINA: What is it?

MATT: (talking and handing her the bag at the same time) It's a prize.

MATT: (talking and handing her the bag at the same time) It was supposed to be a pay check for work, but.

Nina takes the bag, opens it up, pulls out a greenish yellow water gun, and holds it up to the sun light.

NINA: (talking, holding, and looking at the water gun in the sun light at the same time) It's nice.

Suddenly she notices Mameme standing on the bridge.

MATT: (talking and handing her the bag at the same time) Oh!

Glace is still cuddling Davis when she also notices Mameme standing on the bridge and looking at them. Glace stops cuddling Davis and yells and waves at Mameme.

GLACE: (waving, yelling, and holding Davis in her arms at the same time) HEY MAMEME.

Davis straightens up very quickly as he realizes Mameme is watching the whole scene. From the way she's looking at him, he knows they need to have a very serious talk. She has a sad jealous look on her face. Suddenly, the moment is interrupted when Nina shoots Davis with water from her water gun.

DAVIS: (screaming and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) WAAAAAAAAHH!

Later that day, TK, Ken, Matt, and Nina ride along the river bank in their truck. Matt is driving, TK is riding shot gun, Ken is in the back seat, and Nina sits on a box in the back of the truck.

NINA: (talking, holding, and looking at the water gun in the sun light at the same time) You think they're actually going out?

MATT: (talking and driving at the same time) Huh!

NINA: (talking, holding, and looking at the water gun in the sun light at the same time) She's his house keeper.

TK: But that other one likes Davis too.

TK: Mameme is her name.

TK: He's very popular.

KEN: I'm glad he's gotten over his crush with Kari.

TK: Me too.

MATT: (talking and driving at the same time) I'm not surprised to hear that, little bro.

MATT: (talking and driving at the same time) After all, you do have a crush on Kari.

TK: Not really.

KEN: I just hope what ever girl Davis chooses, he ends up safe and happy, but between the 4 of us, there's something about that Glace girl that's very disturbingly ominous.

MATT: (talking and driving at the same time) What do you mean?

KEN: She's wild, she flirts a lot, she likes little boys, she came out of no where, she has a very creepy pink guitar and motor bike, and she's an older girl.

TK: That is disturbingly ominous.

MATT: (talking and driving at the same time) I agree.

Meanwhile, Nina poses with her new water gun. Elsewhere, back at the bridge, Mameme looks at both of Davis' dart guns while he sits a few feet away.

MAMEME: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) Drawing out the big boy guns, huh?

DAVIS: Huh!

MAMEME: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) Your guns.

MAMEME: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) You prefer dart guns over water guns now, soldier.

DAVIS: I don't like the water guns anymore.

DAVIS: You know that.

MAMEME: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) What about Glace?

DAVIS: What about Glace?

MAMEME: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) Does she like dart guns?

Davis looks at her.

MAMEME: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) I was watching the whole thing.

DAVIS: Uh!

MAMEME: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) I saw you with her.

DAVIS: It's no big deal.

DAVIS: You worried?

DAVIS: I don't really think that much about Glace.

DAVIS: I guess i don't know how she feels about me.

DAVIS: Oh, but she was just messing around today and jumping all over me, but it's always like that between us.

DAVIS: Well not always always like that.

DAVIS: I mean that we like do stuff like that.

DAVIS: Uh!

He gives up trying to explain it to Mameme.

DAVIS: You know what i mean.

MAMEME: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) It's pretty amazing.

MAMEME: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) You controlling Contay, pitching the giant baseball bomb, and even saving the city island.

DAVIS: You saw all of that?

DAVIS: Where were you?

MAMEME: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) I was on top of the electrical tower near Metal Mechanica.

MAMEME: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) You're pretty amazing lately, Covan kun.

DAVIS: I know.

DAVIS: Both me and Glace are awesome.

Mameme locks and load both of the dart guns hard. Davis doesn't notice.

DAVIS: (feeling proud) I did actually save the whole city.

DAVIS: (feeling proud) That is true, but you know how awesome i am.

DAVIS: (feeling proud) So you saw the whole thing, huh?

He is disturbed by the sound of Mameme cocking the bolt on both of his guns. He sees that she has both guns aimed at the back of his head. He goes from proud to scared in an instant.

DAVIS: (feeling scared) What?

Elsewhere, Bami vomits out river water.

BAMI: (holding a gun and talking into her walkie talkie at the same time) The water.

BAMI: (holding a gun and talking into her walkie talkie at the same time) I mean in the river.

BAMI: (holding a gun and talking into her walkie talkie at the same time) I'm sorry.

BAMI: (holding a gun and talking into her walkie talkie at the same time) The attack failed.

BAMI: (holding a gun and talking into her walkie talkie at the same time) I lost the target.

Mr. Motomiya floats by her.

MR. MOTOMIYA: (talking and floating by Bami at the same time) Robots, mechas, and cyborgs are all different from each other.

BAMI: (holding a gun and talking into her walkie talkie at the same time) It's a horrific enemy.

BAMI: (holding a gun and talking into her walkie talkie at the same time) It flies around like it's never heard of gravity.

Contay floats down out of the sky and hovers towards her.

BAMI: (holding a gun and screaming into her walkie talkie at the same time) AAAAAAAHHH!

Elsewhere, Marao is still in the hair salon, sitting back with a wet towel over his face. He is alarmed by the commotion he hears on his cell phone.

MARAO: (yelling to her on his walkie talkie) BAMI BAMI!

MARAO: (yelling to her on his walkie talkie) WHAT'S WRONG?

Marao yells as the hair stylist douses his head in water.

STYLIST: (talking and dousing him in water at the same time) Now hold still!

STYLIST: (talking and dousing him in water at the same time) We've got to do the hair color next.

STYLIST: (talking and dousing him in water at the same time) How do you want them, by the way?

The stylist's voice starts changing slightly.

STYLIST: (talking and dousing him in water at the same time) Cobalt, chess nut, or shall we make it space place casing colored?

A few seconds of silence pass by and Marao drops his walkie talkie.

MARAO: Space place casing you say?

Marao realizes that the stylist is actually Glace. He pulls out his gun as quick as he can, but she already has a razor blade pointed at his neck.

GLACE: (talking and pointing a blade to his neck at the same time) Hmph!

GLACE: (talking and pointing a blade to his neck at the same time) What's with the eyebrows, lover boy?

GLACE: (talking and pointing a blade to his neck at the same time) Is it an attempt at bushy masculinity?

GLACE: (talking and pointing a blade to his neck at the same time) Chicks dig the clean cut males.

GLACE: (talking and pointing a blade to his neck at the same time) Is that what you were thinking?

MARAO: (talking and pointing a gun at her head at the same time) Glace Hacing.

GLACE: (talking and pointing a blade to his neck at the same time) Decided to send your little commando on a mission?

Marao has had enough. He shoots, but she dodges incredibly fast. Back at the river, Mameme rapidly shoots Davis with his own 2 dart guns. The darts hurt him.

DAVIS: Ow ow ow!

DAVIS: WHY DID YOU SHOOT ME?

She looks at him with a sad jealous look on her face.

MAMEME: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) There under your hooded jacket.

MAMEME: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) Is it space place casing again?

Davis immediately becomes self conscious. He tries to hide it from her by pulling the draw strings on his hooded jacket.

MAMEME: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) You're really too amazing, Covan kun.

MAMEME: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) You use dart guns now and you do space place casing.

MAMEME: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) When did you start to change and grow up, Covan kun?

DAVIS: When i became a digi destined.

Mameme gets an angry jealous look on her face.

MAMEME: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) Is it Glace?

MAMEME: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) Is she changing you?

DAVIS: No no no no no!

He grabs Mameme's hand.

MAMEME: (talking and holding a dart gun in each hand at the same time) Huh!

DAVIS: Come with me!

Elsewhere, at another part of the river, Bami thinks Contay is going to attack her.

BAMI: (yelling and holding her gun at the same time) NOOOOOOOOOOO!

BAMI: (yelling and holding her gun at the same time) STAY AWAY!

She repeatedly shoots bullets at Contay at point blank range, but the bullets simply ricochet off his metal body. Back at the hair salon, Glace and Marao continue their fight. Neither manages to land a hit on the other. When the smoke clears, he sees that Glace has sliced all of Marao's bullets down the middle with her blade. He puts on his sun glasses and pulls out a second gun.

MARAO: (talking and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) I'm not a child anymore.

MARAO: (talking and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) I'm an adult.

MARAO: (talking and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) I can buy my own insurance and everything.

He's suddenly surrounded by back up with about 20 guys, all dressed in long black coats.

MARAO: (talking and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) That robot is too dangerous.

MARAO: (talking and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) If we don't take it out, Metal Mechanica will make its move.

MARAO: (talking and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) You understand that?

MARAO: (talking and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) They're willing to activate the plant for that purpose and you know what that would do to this planet.

MARAO: (talking and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) That green robot.

MARAO: (talking and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) When that thing turns red, it's Atoman, right?

That last statement makes Glace very angry. Marao's men fire, but Glace picks up her pink guitar, runs at them as fast as she can, and uses her pink guitar as a gun to shoot a blast which sends them flying all over the place. Some more men crash in through a door, but Glace blasts them away as well. Then another group crash in through the wall with guns in their hands. Again, Glace defeats them with out killing them with ease. Apparently, her pink guitar can shoot out green colored laser beams from the handle of her pink guitar.

GLACE: (yelling and shooting out laser beams at the same time) TOO EASY.

Another group of men come down through the ceiling. This time, Glace falls to the ground as she shoots laser beams at them. The rest of Marao's men see their chance. They all pull their guns on Glace. It looks like they have her cornered.

MAN NUMBER 1: (yelling and pointing his gun at her at the same time) HOLD IT!

MAN NUMBER 1: (yelling and pointing his gun at her at the same time) STAY RIGHT THERE!

MAN NUMBER 2: (yelling and pointing his gun at her at the same time) DON'T MOVE!

MAN NUMBER 1: (yelling and pointing his gun at her at the same time) DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT MOVING!

MARAO: (yelling and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) FIRE!

But it's too late. Glace blasts them all out from on top of her.

GLACE: (screaming and shooting out laser beams at the same time) YAAAAAAAAHHH!

Again, it's just her and Marao. She has taken out all of his men. Marao is in shock.

MARAO: (talking and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) You can't be real.

Elsewhere, Davis is running through some back street, dragging Mameme behind him.

DAVIS: (talking, running, and holding her hand at the same time) Like i said, it's nothing.

DAVIS: (talking, running, and holding her hand at the same time) She's just like a really ditzy girl.

DAVIS: (talking, running, and holding her hand at the same time) That's all.

MAMEME: (talking, running, and holding his hand at the same time) Why are you pulling me so hard?

MAMEME: (talking, running, and holding his hand at the same time) It hurts, Covan kun.

DAVIS: (talking, running, and holding her hand at the same time) I mean it.

DAVIS: (talking, running, and holding her hand at the same time) Ever since she came here, bad things started happening.

DAVIS: (talking, running, and holding her hand at the same time) Like i barely get to just be with you anymore.

DAVIS: (talking, running, and holding her hand at the same time) It was better the way it was before.

Back at the river, Contay is offering his hand to Bami, in an apparent offer to help her up out of the river water. Bami seems surprised by this. After all, she thought he was supposed to be a monster. Elsewhere, Davis and Mameme stop outside a coffee shop.

DAVIS: (talking and holding her hand at the same time) Let's get something here.

MAMEME: (talking and holding his hand at the same time) Why are you doing this all of a sudden?

DAVIS: (talking and holding her hand at the same time) I just want to hang out here with you.

DAVIS: (talking and holding her hand at the same time) What's wrong with that?

MAMEME: (talking and holding his hand at the same time) Covan kun, you're not supposed to do things like this with me.

DAVIS: (talking and holding her hand at the same time) Why not?

Davis puts on his best seductive smile and voice.

DAVIS: (talking, smiling seductively, and holding her hand at the same time) We're here alone.

As Davis and Mameme talk, Glace and Marao are battling in the streets, exchanging bullets against laser beams with complete disregard for the safety of by standers.

MAMEME: (talking and holding his hand at the same time) This is because of Glace.

DAVIS: (talking and holding her hand at the same time) She has nothing to do with this.

MAMEME: (talking and holding his hand at the same time) Do you love Glace?

DAVIS: (talking and holding her hand at the same time) How could i ever be in love with someone who's insane?

MAMEME: (talking and holding his hand at the same time) Who said anything about being in love with someone?

DAVIS: (talking and holding her hand at the same time) Never mind!

MAMEME: (talking and holding his hand at the same time) How much do you love her?

Elsewhere, Marao runs out of ammo. Glace carefully takes aim at him. Back at the coffee shop, Davis and Mameme continue to talk.

DAVIS: (talking and holding her hand at the same time) I don't.

DAVIS: (talking and holding her hand at the same time) You've got it all wrong.

DAVIS: (talking and holding her hand at the same time) It's you that i.

Mameme interrupts him.

MAMEME: (talking and holding his hand at the same time) Covan kun, don't lie!

MAMEME: (talking and holding his hand at the same time) You love her.

Davis has had enough. He grabs Mameme and tries to kiss her, but she turns away.

DAVIS: (yelling and holding her at the same time) WHAT'S THE MATTER?

DAVIS: (yelling and holding her at the same time) I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME TOO.

DAVIS: (yelling and holding her at the same time) I KNOW YOU DO.

She looks at him with a sad face. The look says it all. Davis has taken her casual flirtations too seriously. Elsewhere, Marao is taking heavy fire from Glace's assault.

MARAO: (talking and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) Ow!

MARAO: (talking and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) Watch where you point that thing!

Glace just cackles with her evil laughter and continues her barrage of laser beam shots. Meanwhile, Davis has the back of a gun growing from the back of his head. Similarly, the horn on the back of his head pulls back and then slams in like the hammer of a gun. As Davis and Mameme yell, a huge mass is shot out the front of his forehead. The Metal Mechanica plant sounds off it's siren. The bump grows larger and larger, until it can be seen from all over town. Contay sees it from the river bed as Bami looks at him amorously. TK, Ken, Matt, and Nina see it as they load bottles into their truck.

MATT: (talking and holding a box of bottles) That can't be good.

Elsewhere, Marao is just recovering from Glace's assault. This first thing he notices is that his big fake mustache is missing.

MARAO: (yelling and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) WHERE IS MY MUSTACHE?

He screams as he sees that the huge bump has turned into a new giant Metal Mechanica mecha.

MARAO: (yelling and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) LOOK AT THAT THING!

MARAO: (yelling and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) METAL MECHANICA IS TRANSPORTING THESE MONSTROSITIES HERE TO DESTROY THIS PLANET.

He groans and talks to a very interested Glace.

MARAO: (talking and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) It's all over.

MARAO: (talking and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) Don't you see what's happening here?

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Yeah and it looks cool.

MARAO: (yelling and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) IT'S NOT COOL AT ALL.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) You're such a drama queen.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Figure it out for yourself!

MARAO: (yelling and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) YOU'RE THE ONE THAT CAUSED ALL THIS.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) I don't care.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) You got it?

MARAO: (talking and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) Your guitar is not up to it.

MARAO: (talking and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) That's it.

GLACE: (talking, yelling, and holding her pink guitar at the same time) You are a million years under evolved, PRIMITIVE MONKEY MAN.

MARAO: (talking and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) That's discriminatory language that's used against under developed planets.

She hits him on the head with her pink guitar, then starts waving it around like a magic wand.

GLACE: (talking and waving her pink guitar around at the same time) Spacey placey case.

GLACE: (talking and waving her pink guitar around at the same time) Spacey placey case.

Marao immediately realizes what she's doing.

MARAO: (talking and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) You can't do that here.

MARAO: (talking and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) Where is my mustache.

MARAO: (talking and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) I gotta find my mustache.

MARAO: (talking and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) Where is it?

But it's too late. A small Y shaped bump pops out of his forehead. Glace pulls it out.

GLACE: (talking and holding the Y shaped bump and her pink guitar at the same time) Small as usual.

GLACE: (talking and holding the Y shaped bump and her pink guitar at the same time) Guess that's the best you can do, huh?

GLACE: (talking and holding the Y shaped bump and her pink guitar at the same time) Davis is a lot manlier.

MARAO: (talking and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) You're toying with my feelings again.

Glace throws the bump to the ground, starts up her pink motor bike, and flies off into the sky. He yells after her.

MARAO: (yelling and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) DARN YOU.

MARAO: (yelling and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) WHAT DO YOU SEE IN HIM?

MARAO: (yelling and holding a gun in each hand at the same time) WHAT DOES HE GOT THAT I HAVEN'T GOT?

Elsewhere, the extremely giant mecha has fully emerged. Davis and Mameme cling to a large spike on the mecha's head.

MAMEME: (yelling and holding on to a large spike on the mecha's head at the same time) HELP!

DAVIS: (yelling and holding on to a large spike on the mecha's head at the same time) HOLD ON!

They both scream as something hits the robot. Davis sees Glace flying on her pink motor bike like a surf board.

DAVIS: (yelling and holding on to a large spike on the mecha's head at the same time) GLACE!

GLACE: (talking, holding her pink guitar, and flying on her pink motor bike at the same time) Die you giant mecha!

She shoots green laser beams at the extremely giant mecha. Her attacks causes Davis and Mameme to shift unnexpectedly.

DAVIS: (yelling and holding on to Mameme at the same time) STOP IT GLACE!

MAMEME: (yelling and holding on to Davis at the same time) I WISH YOU WERE HERE WITH ME COVAN.

MAMEME: (yelling and holding on to Davis at the same time) I MISS YOU.

MAMEME: (yelling and holding on to Davis at the same time) SAVE ME COVAN!

He lets go of her after hearing this.

DAVIS: Huh!

DAVIS: Covan you say?

MAMEME: I don't want to be here anymore.

MAMEME: Help me!

MAMEME: Covan kun.

MAMEME: Covan kun.

MAMEME: Covan kun.

DAVIS: Don't call Covan!

DAVIS: I'M THE ONE WHO'S HERE.

MAMEME: Covan kun.

MAMEME: Covan kun.

MAMEME: Covan kun.

She continues calling for Covan in even higher pitched squeals.

DAVIS: HEY!

DAVIS: LOOK AT ME!

DAVIS: I'M THE ONE WHO'S GONNA SAVE YOU.

DAVIS: CONTAY!

Contay immediately slams down on the giant mecha's head, behind Davis, from out of the sky. The big jaws emerge from Contay's mouth. Davis steps inside as he yells at Mameme. He is thoroughly pissed off.

DAVIS: (yelling and thoroughly pissed off at the same time) NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME AND YOU LISTEN GOOD!

DAVIS: (yelling and thoroughly pissed off at the same time) MY NAME IS DAVIS MOTOMIYA.

DAVIS: (yelling and thoroughly pissed off at the same time) I'M THE MOST AWESOME 13 YEAR OLD BAD BOY IN THE WORLD.

DAVIS: (yelling and thoroughly pissed off at the same time) DON'T EVER CALL ME COVAN KUN AGAIN!

Mameme is shocked by the power in his voice. Contay swallows him up and turns into a more darker, but still bright green. Meanwhile, the giant mecha pulls out a giant shot gun and begins returning fire at Glace. She avoids all the giant mecha's shots, lands on the giant gun, and runs down the barrel of the gun, hoping to get in a strike with her pink guitar, but the giant mecha pulls out a giant gun revolver and shoots away. Then it traps her in the barrel of the giant gun revolver and fires, blasting her through a building and on to the street below.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Huh!

Contay flies in to give her a lift and be her way up into the sky. Now using Contay as a platform, she flies in for another attack with her pink guitar. Her green laser beam shots are having no effect on it. The mecha continues firing as it reveals a third arm, which is holding another giant gun.

GLACE: (yelling and holding her pink guitar at the same time) CON FLABBIT.

She sees that the giant mecha's back is turned.

GLACE: (yelling and holding her pink guitar at the same time) NOW IS MY CHANCE.

She punches the back of Contay's head, prompting him to switch to cannon mode in mid air. Contay's green laser beam, blasts straight through the mecha's body before coming back around. Contay catches Mameme, who was catapulted from the giant mecha's head in battle and from Contay's green laser beam blast. Back at the truck, TK, Ken, Matt, and Nina watch the battle from their truck, while Matt is driving.

TK: (panicking) IT'S FALLING.

TK: (panicking) BACK UP!

TK: (panicking) BACK UP!

MATT: (panicking) WHERE'S THE REVERSE SWITCH?

With out warning, Contay drops Mameme into their truck.

NINA: What the what?

MATT: It's Davis' possible future wife.

TK sees Glace and Contay flying away.

TK: (talking while seeing Glace and Contay flying away) Huh!

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Final round.

Contay fires his only special, but last green laser beam ball at the giant mecha, but it fires back, knocking Contay's special green laser beam ball off course. Glace watches it go with dismay. The others watch as the special green laser beam ball slams into a bill board advertisement for an action movie sequel.

MATT: There goes Block Custer.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) I'm almost out of ideas.

She jumps off of Contay's back, ready to attack the giant mecha with her pink guitar, but it flips over and reveals it has a total of 5 arms, all of which fire giant guns on Glace simultaneously. There is a humongous explosion. Bami and Maro see this as they drive towards the Metal Mechanica plant.

BAMI: (talking and driving at the same time) Commander!

MARAO: I TOLD YOU THIS WAS IMPOSSIBLE.

He screams as huge shell casings crash down around them. Meanwhile, the giant mecha has recovered from it's fall. Contay catches a battered Glace in the air. Contay's face slash screen starts glowing green. Marao watches the giant mecha through a pair of binoculars.

MARAO: (panicking) THIS IS BAD.

MARAO: (panicking) IT'S HEADED FOR METAL MECHANICA.

MARAO: (panicking) IT'S GONNA ACTIVATE IT.

Marao sees a red light in the sky.

MARAO: What's that?

He sees a beam of light pouring from Contay's face slash screen. Glace watches wide eyed as Contay grabs the beam of light and pulls out a green guitar shaped sword from his head. Marao is also watching wide eyed.

MARAO: (amazed) It it!

GLACE: (amazed, talking, and holding her pink guitar at the same time) It looks like Atoman.

Both Glace and Marao observe the fully formed green electric guitar Contay is holding.

GLACE and MARAO: (amazed and yelling at the same time while she holds her pink guitar) GIBSON EB 0!

GLACE and MARAO: (amazed and yelling at the same time while she holds her pink guitar) 1961 MODEL.

Contay then drops Glace and rushes toward the giant mecha. Both Contay and the guitar glow with amazingly strong green energy as he destroys the giant mecha's head. The giant mecha's body is sent tumbling over the Metal Mechanica plant. Marao watches in awe and Bami watches with the same amorous look as before.

MARAO: (amazed) He really might be the one.

MARAO: (amazed) There's an extremely good chance that he's the space king.

Contay delivers a final blow on the giant mecha's hand like body, blasting a huge hole through the middle of it. Chunks of broken pieces fall down on the ground. Bami and Marao watch as the Metal Mechanica plant begins to pour out smoke and steam. The big chunks of broken pieces falls down in the river, sending Mr. Motomiya back into the water. Elsewhere, Contay's special green laser beam ball falls out of the bill board it crashed into earlier. TK, Ken, Matt, Nina, and Mameme look at the green glowing hot orb. Nina shoots it with her water gun. They watch as the special green glowing laser beam orb turns into Davis, who looks like he got ran over by a truck. They flinch as Glace lands on his back in her high heels, but Glace is too fixated on the green glowing Contay to notice.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Come with me, Atoman!

They see that the giant mecha has turned into a giant mecha hand that is over looking the Metal Mechanica plant. The others wonder about Davis' condition, but no one says anything, except Davis.

DAVIS: Ouch!

**Glace has taken her flirting with Davis to a whole newer and more advanced level. The battle Davis and Glace had with Contay and Mr. Motomiya wasn't half bad considering the fact that it wasn't a fight to the death. Bami and Marao are sounding more and more like government agents. What they're trying to accomplish exactly remains to be seen. The battle Davis and Glace had with Contay and Mr. Motomiya was almost nothing compared to the battle between Glace, Marao, and his 20 men. She took down 20 guys, all by herself, with her paranormal speed and strength. She's a bad girl. The friendship Davis and Mameme have is weird to say the least. It seems that Davis was using her, by flirting with her in order to distract himself from thinking about his current relationship with Glace. As for Mameme, she was using Davis, by flirting with him in order to get over her loneliness and the rejection she felt when she learned the truth about Covan. As for Contay, he is one amazingly awesome fighting machine. He can fly, turn into a cannon, and shoot green laser beams out of his face. Not only that, but he summoned an awesome green electric guitar from inside his face. Please type up your reviews for what you thought about this chapter! Please keep reading this paranormal story to find out how it ends! Peace out!**


	6. The Alien Heavy Metal Climax

8 days have passed since Glace and Contay surprisingly left town and since their big battle with the giant mecha, with more than 2 arms. It's a cloudy and depressing day in the city of Odaiba for Davis. He is in his class room with a very stoic tired look on his face. Nina notices the stoic tired expression on his face and is concerned. He has a big white bandage on his forehead.

MIYA: (yelling and holding a pair of chop sticks at the same time) HAI!

The students click their chop sticks together in unison. Miya Junco is lecturing her class about the use of chop sticks. Nina and Davis stand at the front of the class, assisting Miya with her demonstration.

MIYA: (talking and holding a pair of chop sticks at the same time) Let's have a fun lunch time using chop sticks!

MIYA: (talking and holding a pair of chop sticks at the same time) Regular use of chop sticks can help prevent alzheimer's disease for grandma and grandpa.

MIYA: (yelling and holding a pair of chop sticks at the same time) HAI!

The students click their chop sticks in unison again.

MIYA: (talking and holding a pair of chop sticks at the same time) That's because chop sticks exercise your brain.

She is struggling to pick up her food with the chop sticks.

MIYA: (talking and struggling to pick up her food with the chop sticks) You can do it just like this.

The tiny piece she's been able to pick up quickly drops. Miya groans in frustration.

MIYA: (yelling and holding a pair of chop sticks at the same time) HAI!

The students click their chop sticks in unison, yet again, but this time, it's with a noticeable certain amount of apprehension.

STUDENTS: (talking at the same time) Time to eat.

A few minutes later, Ken stabs his food with his chop sticks.

KEN: (talking and holding a pair of chop sticks at the same time) We always used to use sporks.

TK suddenly leans in, slightly startling Ken.

TK: Sporks you say?

TK: You mean those fork spoon things?

NINA: (talking and holding a pair of chop sticks at the same time) Yeah!

NINA: (talking and holding a pair of chop sticks at the same time) Sporks are better.

TK: You use them too?

TK: You like sporks better?

TK: Those plastic things in the cafeteria?

Meanwhile, Miya is still struggling with her chop sticks, but is just making a big mess. She whines in frustration.

MIYA: (yelling and holding a pair of chop sticks at the same time) HAI!

The students click their chop sticks together in unison, for the forth time.

MIYA: (yelling and holding a pair of chop sticks at the same time) OW OW!

MIYA: (talking and struggling to pick up her food with the chop sticks) My finger is cramped.

MIYA: (talking and struggling to pick up her food with the chop sticks) My finger.

Davis slowly gets up out of his chair. He still has a stoic look on his face. Miya continues squealing.

NINA: Is something wrong with Miya?

Meanwhile, Davis is headed out the door.

KEN: Where's Davis going?

NINA: Maybe to get some sporks.

TK: Oh!

TK: You think he's gonna get some?

NINA: I don't know.

TK scratches his head in confusion about Davis' behavior.

KEN: He's seems so stoic and something else.

Elsewhere, Davis walks down the hall way of the school, looking out the windows with still a stoic and depressed look on his face. He starts thinking to himself.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) 8 days have passed since Glace and Contay surprisingly left town and since their big battle with the giant mecha.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) Ever since that day, the steam has continued to pour out of the Metal Mechanica plant.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) The town is completely covered in gray and white mist.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) You can't see the sun during the day.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) You can't see the stars at night.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) It's almost as if that outside of this town, nothing else exists anymore.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) A town where you can't go beyond the edge.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) The giant mecha hand that's next to the Metal Mechanica plant is like a symbol of emptiness and nothingness to me.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) It seems to me like the symbol of the gigantic mecha hand says "Stay where you are!".

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) "This is the life your stuck with and you have no choice.".

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) It's a lot like the right hand of a judge, about to give the punishment to a person who didn't even commit a crime in the first place.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) I feel like that person.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) I feel like i'm being punished by someone or something, even though i didn't do anything wrong.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) When Glace and Contay vanished, i wondered if they went out there, to the outside world.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) A way better place that's some where far from here.

The island of Odaiba looks very desolate and depressing. Elsewhere, at the military facility, Bami, Marao, and the others observe the Metal Mechanica plant and the hand of the giant mecha on the giant screen.

BAMI: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) It's a hand.

BAMI: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) Isn't it?

MARAO: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) It's a hand.

BAMI: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) Do you think it will grab it?

MARAO: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) I think that it wants to grab it.

BAMI: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) But that's just so obvious, isn't it?

BAMI: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) A hand grabbing an iron shaped plant is both weird and obvious, isn't it?

MARAO: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) Well that's just the way it is.

BAMI: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) Does it want to iron out the wrinkles or something?

MARAO: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) Out of what?

BAMI: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) Like the wrinkles in the brain, you know?

MARAO: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) If that happened, then we'd all be brainless idiots.

MARAO: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) Those wrinkles are how we think as humans.

BAMI: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) What kind of philosophical statement was that?

MARAO: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) It's what people call "A universal law.".

MARAO: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) As for psychology, the real psycho here is Glace.

MARAO: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) She's always been like that.

Several icons of info come up on the screen.

BAMI: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) The parameters aren't completely clear yet.

BAMI: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) If that's the terminal core that's going to control the hand, then of course it wouldn't activate yet.

BAMI: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) Oh!

BAMI: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) What are we going to do?

MARAO: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) Forget about Glace Hacing for now!

MARAO: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) We have to find it.

MARAO: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) Track down the terminal core before the plant activates!

BAMI: (talking and looking at the giant screen at the same time) Yeah!

A little while later, it is raining. Elsewhere, at the river, Mameme is looking for her cat, Covan.

MAMEME: Covan kun.

MAMEME: Covan kun.

MAMEME: Where did you go?

Suddenly, someone on a motor bike blasts past her, splashing a puddle of rain water all over her. She quickly shakes it off and watches the bike as it speeds away and out of sight. A train passes over a bridge. She lowers her umbrella and is soaked. There is a look of silent indignation on her face.

Elsewhere, Davis selects a drink from a vending machine. TK, Ken, Matt, and Nina are near by.

TK: (talking and holding an umbrella at the same time) Who thought up sporks, anyway?

MATT: (talking and holding an umbrella at the same time) I don't know.

From the bridge, they see Mameme, who is still looking for Covan the cat.

TK: (talking and holding an umbrella at the same time) Look over there.

TK: (talking and holding an umbrella at the same time) It's Davis' future wife.

Davis sees Mameme in the river and just walks away, like he doesn't want anything to do with her. TK, Ken, Matt, and Nina are still there and watch him walk away.

MATT: (talking and holding an umbrella at the same time) Davis, are you just gonna leave her there?

TK: (yelling and holding an umbrella at the same time) WHAT'S THE MATTER, DAVIS?

KEN: (yelling and holding an umbrella at the same time) COME ON!

NINA: (yelling and holding an umbrella at the same time) TALK TO US!

He keeps walking away slowly. They watch him going farther and farther away. Nina watches him go with a look of worry and concern for him. Later, Mameme has gone under the bridge to get out of the rain. She lights up a cigarette. A few feet away, a small mecha that has 4 legs, crawls out of the water, staggers around for a moment, then falls over on its side.

MAMEME: (smoking, talking, and taking notice of the little mecha at the same time) Huh!

She takes a few steps towards it, then steps back cautiously, then shuffles a little closer before finally bending down to get a good look at it. She blows a small puff of smoke at it. This apparently excites the cute little mecha, which promptly begins hopping around next to her. She blows out her cigarette and throws it in the river.

MAMEME: Well you're energetic.

Elsewhere, Davis is walking past a construction site, drinking his drink from earlier.

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) Drinking the bitter ones, huh?

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) That makes you feel grown up, doesn't it?

Davis looks up to see Marao, sitting on his motor bike, inside a large section of a hollow concrete pipe.

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) The brain needs glucose.

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) If you want to get your head back to normal, try something sweet!

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) You're tired, aren't you?

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) Every time something comes out of your head, it creates problems for others.

Davis notices Covan the cat, who is inside another one of the hollow pipes, nuzzling with a white female cat.

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) Well i don't think your house keeper is going to come back, but just in case.

He slaps on a fake mustache like his own on Davis' forehead.

DAVIS: (screaming and holding an umbrella at the same time) AAAAAAAH!

Meanwhile, Covan and the white female cat frolic off together.

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) Cats should stick with other cats, just like humans should stick with other humans.

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) It's only natural.

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) That high school girl looked kinda sad today.

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) It seems like a little kindness might help, but you need some maturity to treat her that way.

Davis sees the 2 cats in another pipe. They are obviously in love with each other.

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) Do you know why Hacing got so close to you?

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) Oh that's right.

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) You know her as Glace, but Hacing is her last name.

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) Well her goal is to find an astral being named Atoman.

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) I've never met him before, but there are rumors and lots of them.

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) They say that he has so much cosmic energy that he can steal whole star systems.

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) That's why they call him the "Space king.".

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) Normally, he and Glace would be sworn enemies, but there's a catch.

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) Atoman was captured by Metal Mechanica, which is why Glace came to this planet to rescue him.

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) Why you ask?

MARAO: (talking and sitting on his motor bike at the same time) She's in love with him.

Davis drops his head down after hearing all of that. Back at the river, Mameme dials a number on her cell phone. The little mecha is hopping around excitedly. Suddenly, it stops, then lunges at Mameme's cell phone, taking it out of her hand. The little mecha pushes the cell phone along the ground, as if it were trying to eat it.

MAMEME: AAAAAAAAH!

MAMEME: Covan's phone number.

MAMEME: Hey!

MAMEME: (yelling) STOP IT!

Amazingly, the little mecha freezes at her command, dropping the phone. As the moment goes on, she thinks for a moment and then retracts.

MAMEME: (talking quietly) You can have it.

The little mecha glances at her, then chews up her cell phone and swallows it in 1 gulp. As soon as it swallows it, the mecha gets slightly bigger.

MAMEME: Alright, but you're responsible then.

MAMEME: From now on, your name is Covan kun.

She blows a kiss at the little mecha. The Metal Mechanica plant continues blowing out steam. A little later at 4:00 pm and elsewhere, in his room, Davis quietly lays in his bed and stares at the ceiling. Demiveemon is in the room, trying to cheer him up.

DEMIVEEMON: Davis, what's going on with you?

DEMIVEEMON: The Davis i know is usually a jokester and very energetic.

DEMIVEEMON: Sure, sometimes you can be bossy and short tempered, but you can also be funny and full of life.

DEMIVEEMON: What happened to that Davis?

DEMIVEEMON: I want to know where he went.

DEMIVEEMON: Hello!

DEMIVEEMON: Demiveemon to Davis.

DEMIVEEMON: So what happened?

DEMIVEEMON: (joking around) Did Gatomon get your tongue?

DEMIVEEMON: (laughing) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Davis sits up on his bed and stares at the wall with a stoic expression on his face.

DEMIVEEMON: I know you don't like my knock knock jokes, but come on!

DEMIVEEMON: That wasn't a knock knock joke and you could've at least smiled after the punch line.

DEMIVEEMON: You're really starting to make a digimon feel down, Davis.

DEMIVEEMON: What's with the silent treatment?

DEMIVEEMON: SAY SOMETHING ALREADY!

Davis looks down at him with a still stoic look on his face.

DEMIVEEMON: This pity party of your's has to stop.

Davis stares down at him with a still stoic look on his face, not saying a word.

DEMIVEEMON: You're acting more depressed then that time me, you, TK, Cody, Kari, Matt, and all the other digimon were in the digital world, when Kari told you brutally that she couldn't stand anyone who talks bad about their brothers or sisters.

DEMIVEEMON: You took that comment really hard and i tried to cheer you up.

DEMIVEEMON: I know you remember.

Davis continues to look down at him with a still stoic look on his face, not saying a word.

DEMIVEEMON: Davis, i know i joke around with you a lot, but now it's time for me to act seriously with you.

DEMIVEEMON: Believe me when i say that what we're about to discuss will stay in this room between us.

DEMIVEEMON: Now i'm going to ask you a couple of serious personal questions and i'd like for you to give me the honest answers i seek to hear.

DEMIVEEMON: Question number 1, are you depressed because of Kari for some reason?

Davis shakes his head left and right, meaning no.

DEMIVEEMON: I'll take that as a no.

DEMIVEEMON: Question number 2, are you still jealous of TK?

Davis shakes his head left and right, meaning no.

DEMIVEEMON: I'll take that as a no.

DEMIVEEMON: Question number 3, are you still in love with Kari?

Davis proudly shakes his head left and right, meaning no.

DEMIVEEMON: I'll take that as a no.

DEMIVEEMON: Question number 4, do you hate the fact that you were chosen to be a digi destined?

Davis shakes his head up and down, meaning yes.

DEMIVEEMON: I'll take that as a yes.

DEMIVEEMON: Question number 5, do you regret doing the good deeds that you did as the leader of the digi destined?

Davis shakes his head left and right, meaning no.

DEMIVEEMON: I'll take that as a no.

DEMIVEEMON: Question number 6, do you resent your friends and family, not including me?

Davis shakes his head left, right, up, and down, meaning both no and yes.

DEMIVEEMON: I'll take that as a no and yes.

DEMIVEEMON: Question number 7, do you love your friends and family, including me?

Davis shakes his head left, right, up, and down, meaning both no and yes.

DEMIVEEMON: I'll take that as a no and yes.

DEMIVEEMON: Question number 8, are you depressed because of Mameme for some reason?

Davis shakes his head left and right, meaning no.

DEMIVEEMON: I'll take that as a no.

DEMIVEEMON: Question number 9, do you hate your life?

Davis shakes his head up and down, meaning yes.

DEMIVEEMON: I'll take that as a yes.

DEMIVEEMON: I trust that you answered the 9 questions i just asked you, honestly.

DEMIVEEMON: Last question and this is question number 10.

DEMIVEEMON: Question number 10, are you in love with Glace Hacing?

Davis opens his mouth slightly, like he's about to say something, but then closes it, lays back down on his bed, and stares at the ceiling again with a still stoic expression on his face.

DEMIVEEMON: You didn't answer my question with your head, Davis.

DEMIVEEMON: Well, you should think about it.

Demiveemon walks away, opens the door, and closes it behind him. Davis closes his eyes and goes to sleep. He wakes up at 5:55 pm and stares at the ceiling with a still stoic look on his face, for 5 minutes. At 6:00 pm, Mr. Motomiya tells Davis that dinner is ready.

MR. MOTOMIYA: (yelling from the living room) IT'S DINNER TIME, DAVIS.

Davis groggily walks slowly out of his room and into the kitchen. A few seconds of silence pass by and then commotion erupts.

GLACE: Hi!

DAVIS: (shocked) AAAAAAAAAAGH!

DAVIS: (shocked) IT'S YOU.

Jun, Mr. Motomiya, Mrs. Motomiya, Demiveemon, and Glace are all seated at the dinner table.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Why are you yelling?

MRS. MOTOMIYA: Hurry up and sit down!

JUN: It's good to hear your voice, since you haven't said a single word in 8 days.

Davis is so shocked and surprised to see Glace, that the fake mustache Marao gave him falls off his upper lip.

DAVIS: (shocked and surprised) YOU'RE!

DAVIS: (shocked and surprised) WHAT ARE YOU DOING, JUST SITTING THERE LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED?

DAVIS: (shocked and surprised) YOU'RE A FUGITIVE.

DAVIS: (shocked and surprised) YOU'RE WANTED.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Oh yeah.

MR. MOTOMIYA: I forgot to mention that Glace asked me for a little time off.

MRS. MOTOMIYA: She went to California.

MRS. MOTOMIYA: She brought back some spicy fish eggs.

DAVIS: (shocked and surprised) THEY DON'T COME FROM CALIFORNIA AND WHY WOULD SHE GET THEM THERE?

DAVIS: (shocked and surprised) WHY WOULD A WANTED CRIMINAL TAKE A VACATION?

GLACE: Vacation!

GLACE: Vaccination!

GLACE: Animation!

GLACE: Alienation!

GLACE: Those are the 4 words i would use to describe my 8 day vacation.

DAVIS: (shocked and surprised) THOSE ADJECTIVES ARE OMINOUS.

JUN: So what's your idea for a second vacation?

GLACE: If i ever do take a second vacation, i wanna be all alone with Covan kun.

MR. MOTOMIYA and MRS. MOTOMIYA: (talking at the same time) Huh!

JUN: Ow la la.

DAVIS: As if i'd go with you.

GLACE: You're embarrassed, aren't you, you little brat?

DAVIS: NO NO NO NO NO!

DAVIS: I'M NOT.

GLACE: The heart wants what the heart wants.

DAVIS: DON'T GO THERE WITH ME, GLACE.

MRS. MOTOMIYA: Wow!

MRS. MOTOMIYA: You have a way with words, Glace.

MR. MOTOMIYA: I knew it.

MR. MOTOMIYA: There's some space place casing going on around here.

MR. MOTOMIYA: So what about all of us?

MR. MOTOMIYA: Are you getting down and drooly with her, Davis?

DAVIS: NO!

MR. MOTOMIYA: Space place casing is very rare and complex.

DAVIS: STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!

Davis starts panting from all the yelling he's done. He sits down at the table next to Glace.

JUN: Calm down!

MR. MOTOMIYA: Yeah son.

MR. MOTOMIYA: All this space place casing has got you all stressed out.

MRS. MOTOMIYA: Ugh, that's exhausting.

MR. MOTOMIYA: You need to learn how to relax.

DAVIS: I'm not space place casing.

MR. MOTOMIYA: It takes a lot of work.

DAVIS: It's not cool, you know.

MR. MOTOMIYA: You don't think space place casing is cool?

DAVIS: No and yes.

GLACE: Space place casing is cool.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Davis, it's time to lay it out on the line.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Do you even remember what space place casing is?

DAVIS: I forgot.

JUN: Typical!

DEMIVEEMON: Not surprising.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Come on!

MR. MOTOMIYA: You're a 13 year old boy.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Most teenage boys know stuff like that.

MRS. MOTOMIYA: Tell us already, son!

JUN: Yeah!

JUN: Man up and tell us, little boy!

DAVIS: I'M NOT A LITTLE BOY.

DAVIS: Not you too, Jun and mom.

JUN and MRS. MOTOMIYA: (talking at the same time) Yes!

JUN and MRS. MOTOMIYA: (talking at the same time) Us too.

DAVIS: Oh, what is this?

DAVIS: VALENTINE'S DAY.

DAVIS: Who cares about space place casing anyway?

DAVIS: I don't get it.

Glace kisses him on the cheek in front of every one.

GLACE: Does that answer your question?

DAVIS: (blushing) No!

DEMIVEEMON: She's not playing it close to the vest.

DAVIS: (yelling and blushing) WHY DO YOU KEEP KISSING ME LIKE THAT?

GLACE: In some ways, you know why.

GLACE: Oh Davis.

GLACE: You've got a lot to learn about girls and i will never tell you what those things are.

JUN: That a girl, Glace.

JUN: Make my little brother work for you!

DAVIS: I work for me only and as for those things about girls that you'll never tell me, ignorance is bliss.

GLACE: What does the term "Ignorance is bliss." mean?

DAVIS: It means that sometimes it's better to not know something.

JUN: Yep!

MR. MOTOMIYA: Whatever!

MRS. MOTOMIYA: Understood!

DEMIVEEMON: Affirmative!

GLACE: Fair enough.

DAVIS: (sounding grumpy) GOODY!

Jun, Mr. Motomiya, Mrs. Motomiya, Demiveemon, Davis, and Glace start eating. Later and elsewhere, Davis is taking a shower with the bath room door closed and he can hear Jun, his mom, his dad, Demiveemon, and Glace laughing and talking loudly in the house. He still has a big white bandage on his forehead.

DAVIS: They're in a good mood tonight.

He thinks for a moment, then touches the big white bandaged on his forehead. Later that night, the Metal Mechanica plant continues to blow out steam and a green light is glowing on the plant. Elsewhere, in Davis' room, it is 2:00 am and he is laying awake on the floor and Glace is laying on his bed. He thinks that she's sleeping and he starts talking to her quietly.

DAVIS: (talking quietly) Are you asleep?

DAVIS: (talking quietly) Who are you, Glace Hacing?

DAVIS: (talking quietly) What are you?

DAVIS: (talking quietly) Where did you come from?

DAVIS: (talking quietly) Are you going back?

A few seconds of silence passes by.

DAVIS: (talking quietly) Can i come with!

GLACE: Yes!

DAVIS: (shocked) AAAAAAAH!

Glace suddenly pops her head out with a big smile on her face and looks down at him. He is shocked by this. He thought she was asleep.

GLACE: (joking around) Were you just about to confess your great love for me?

DAVIS: (shocked) I didn't know you were awake.

GLACE: HA HA HA HA HA!

GLACE: How embarrassing.

He starts blushing.

DAVIS: (blushing) Why did you come back, anyway?

GLACE: Just to see you.

DAVIS: Oh, yeah right.

GLACE: Your head is the only one that works, Covan kun.

DAVIS: You're a liar.

Glace suddenly jumps out of his bed, but not on top of him and down on the floor. She lays next to him.

GLACE: It's the truth.

He is surprised to hear that and starts blushing again. They both get up from the floor and sits down on the bed, next to each other.

DAVIS: (blushing) Are you gonna go away again?

GLACE: Do you wanna come with me?

DAVIS: (blushing) Huh!

GLACE: Do you wanna come with me and throw it all away?

GLACE: Your past and your old life?

GLACE: Do you wanna make a fresh start?

DAVIS: (blushing) Do you mean it?

DAVIS: (blushing) Why are you being so nice to me?

GLACE: Come on, Covan kun!

GLACE: You're an awesome dude, you know?

Davis is surprised by the comment and tears quickly well up in his eyes. He throws his arms around Glace and starts crying.

DAVIS: (crying and talking at the same time) Where did you go?

She puts her arms around him.

DAVIS: (crying and talking at the same time) You left with out saying anything.

DAVIS: (crying and talking at the same time) I thought that you were never coming back.

DAVIS: (crying and talking at the same time) I was so worried about you.

DAVIS: (crying and talking at the same time) I missed you so much.

He continues to cry on her shoulder. Glace hugs him tighter and stares at the wall with a stoic look on her face, as if deep in thought of the future. After an hour of hugging, Glace falls asleep, sitting on the bed and hugging Davis. He is still awake. He has stopped crying and starts thinking to himself again.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) When i'm in a town like this, all covered in steam, i forget that there's a world out side of this paranormal town.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) Nothing good or awesome happens in this town and i got used to that.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) Used to a life in a town where everything is bad and paranormal.

Glace's key chain starts rattling quietly.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) Every day i spend here is like a whole life time of dying slowly.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) However, Glace is back.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) That's how i truly know that there really is a world out side of this bad paranormal town and that makes me happy.

Davis smiles and goes to sleep in Glace's arms. 7 days later, Mameme is at the bridge, looking for the little mecha pet of her's.

MAMEME: (talking and holding a big bag at the same time) Covan kun.

MAMEME: (talking and holding a big bag at the same time) Covan kun.

MAMEME: (talking and holding a big bag at the same time) I brought some more for you, soldier.

She sets down a pile of garbage and debris. The mecha has grown to resemble a puppy. Mameme smiles at her new pet. Elsewhere, Davis is riding with Glace on her pink motor bike. They speak to one another, while moving on the pink motor bike. They appear to be having fun just being together. They both have their back packs attached to her pink motor bike. Elsewhere, at school, a whistle blows. It's Miya coaching her class during P.E.

MIYA: ALRIGHT!

MIYA: I'M GOING TO RAISE IT 10 MORE CENTIMETERS.

The students wait for their turn to try hurtling over the bar.

KEN: (talking quietly) That's bad.

NINA: (talking quietly) What's bad?

TK: (talking quietly) Really bad.

NINA: (talking quietly) What already?

KEN: (talking quietly) Davis hasn't been home for a week.

KEN: (talking quietly) That's what i heard.

MIYA: NEXT PERSON.

NINA: (talking quietly) He ran away?

KEN: (talking quietly) Is it really that mind blowing?

KEN: (talking quietly) Didn't you notice how weird he was acting the week before last?

KEN: (talking quietly) He looked dead inside.

TK: (talking quietly) That's true.

TK: (talking quietly) Maybe he ran away with Glace.

TK: (talking quietly) I noticed he started acting emotionless the day Glace disappeared and i heard that she returned to his house 8 days ago after going to California.

MIYA: NEXT PERSON.

The bar gets knocked down.

TK: (talking quietly) I also heard Miya is going to his house.

KEN: (talking quietly) It's probably a parent teacher conference to discuss about him.

NINA: (talking quietly) All he needs to do is say what he feels and wants.

NINA: (talking quietly) That's what i did and then i cried and stuff.

TK: (talking quietly) Huh!

KEN: (talking quietly) To who?

MIYA: NEXT PERSON.

NINA: To my mother and father.

She runs off. They watch as Nina executes a perfect hurtle over the bar. The whole class applauds. At the river, a large piece of metal is being pulled from the water.

BAMI: It's normally connected to the contact unit, but we found it like this.

MARAO: That means the core is functioning independently.

MARAO: I understand your team saw the document.

BAMI: Yes!

BAMI: Last week, in the maintenance room.

Bami and Marao are sitting in a car, parked on the bridge.

MARAO: This planet was nearly as mangled as that thing and it will be yet unless we handle Metal Mechanica very soon and carefully.

BAMI: Yeah, but don't you think the space king has some plan to stop it?

MARAO: I wouldn't count on it.

MARAO: He's not one of us, you know.

MARAO: We're not that close.

MARAO: Anyway, we don't even know where Atoman disappeared to.

Elsewhere, the mecha puppy is chomping down on a cell phone.

MAMEME: (talking and holding a big bag of stolen cell phones at the same time) There's plenty for you to eat.

MAMEME: (talking and holding a big bag of stolen cell phones at the same time) Every kid at my high school has one of these things, you know?

She has a big bag full of the stolen cell phones.

MAMEME: (talking and holding a big bag of stolen cell phones at the same time) Maybe they're too small for you.

MAMEME: (talking and holding a big bag of stolen cell phones at the same time) I think you need bigger objects now.

She watches it eat and snaps a quick picture of it. The mecha is now the size of a mid sized dog. Elsewhere, later that day, Kari, Mimi, Sora, and Yolei are having a picnic in the park. They talk about recent events that have happened in the city of Odaiba and who they think is involved in it and who may be in the middle of it all.

KARI: I don't like it.

MIMI: What don't you like about the food?

SORA: Yeah!

YOLEI: The taste seems fine to me.

KARI: It's not the food.

KARI: It's what has been going on around here lately.

MIMI: Oh, you mean that?

KARI: Ever since Glace came to town, these weird mechas keep terrorizing the town.

MIMI: I hate evil robots.

SORA: This is an interesting town to say the least.

YOLEI: I don't know exactly what's going on around here, but i don't like it.

KARI: I get the sneaking suspicion that Glace is the cause of all this and that Davis is in the middle of it some how.

MIMI: Who's Glace again?

KARI: Davis' house keeper.

MIMI: Okay!

SORA: I heard she just came out of no where and started living with him.

YOLEI: That's a red flag in itself.

KARI: Very suspicious.

Kari picks up her spoon and starts eating.

MIMI: She might be the daughter of a mad scientist.

SORA: She could be a government agent.

YOLEI: She looks to young for that.

KARI: (talking and bending her spoon at the same time) She could be a cougar that preys on little boys.

MIMI: (getting freaked out) Take it easy on the spoon, Kari!

Kari stops bending the spoon, puts it down, and notices that it looks like the letter "V".

SORA: Violence!

YOLEI: What about violence?

SORA: V stands for violence.

MIMI: Yeah!

YOLEI: So!

SORA: No offense Kari, but you seem kind of violent with your emotions today.

KARI: I'm sorry.

KARI: I'm just in a bad mood.

SORA: What's the problem?

KARI: That cradle robbing house keeper has been on my mind lately.

MIMI: Why do you keep calling her names?

SORA: What is she like?

YOLEI: From what i heard, she's both crazy and creepy.

KARI: The reason why i'm calling her names is because she targets little boys.

MIMI: What little boys?

Mimi picks up her fork and starts eating.

KARI: Little boys that are younger then her.

KARI: Little boys like Davis.

SORA: Davis you say?

Sora picks up her fork and starts eating.

YOLEI: Now this is getting interesting.

Yolei picks up her fork and starts eating.

KARI: All that cradle robbing cougar wants to do is stick her tongue down his throat.

Mimi puts down her fork and stops eating.

MIMI: HA HA HA HA!

KARI: What?

Sora puts down her fork and stops eating.

SORA: Well what do you think, girls?

Yolei puts down her fork and stops eating.

YOLEI: There's no doubt about it.

KARI: WHAT?

MIMI, SORA, and YOLEI: (talking at the same time) You're jealous.

Kari starts yelling and blushing.

KARI: (blushing) NO NO NO NO

KARI: (blushing) I AM NOT JEALOUS.

MIMI: (not buying it) Sure!

SORA: (not buying it) Okay!

YOLEI: (not buying it) Right!

KARI: (blushing) I CAN'T STAND GLACE.

KARI: (blushing) THAT'S ALL.

MIMI: Face it Kari!

MIMI: You're being controlled by the giant green eyed monster known as jealousy.

SORA: And just to be clear, jealousy is not a digimon.

YOLEI: It's a monster that can turn even the nicest of women into wrathful witches.

KARI: (blushing) I'm not a wrathful witch.

YOLEI: Not yet.

YOLEI: HA HA HA HA HA!

KARI: (blushing) IT'S NOT FUNNY.

SORA: Seriously though.

SORA: What is it about Glace that you hate so much?

KARI: She flirts with Davis and he's a little over 2 years younger then her.

KARI: Like i said, she's a cradle robber that targets little boys.

YOLEI: Davis is 13 years old.

YOLEI: Why do you keep calling him a little boy?

KARI: Because compared to Glace, he is a little boy.

SORA: He's only a little over 2 years younger then her, but i kinda see your point.

MIMI: What makes you think she likes or loves Davis anyway?

YOLEI: Good question.

KARI: Miss cougar kissed him on the cheek in front of everyone in our class a few days ago.

KARI: I SAW THE WHOLE DISCUSTING THING.

MIMI: Calm down girl!

SORA: Getting all worked up is bad for your health.

YOLEI: I know you're mad, but that's no reason to throw your blood pressure way up into the clouds.

KARI: My health and blood pressure is fine.

YOLEI: Good to know.

SORA: Be honest with us, Kari!

SORA: Do you love Davis?

KARI: I love him like a friend.

SORA: That's not what i meant.

SORA: I mean are you in love with him?

Kari starts blushing again.

KARI: (blushing) No!

SORA: I'm choosing to believe you.

MIMI: Me too.

YOLEI: Me 3.

KARI: (blushing) I just hate the thought of Davis getting used by some older girl that has weird fantasies about him.

SORA: That's understandable.

KARI: (blushing) And also, even though i'm not quite in love with Davis, i do deeply care about him.

SORA: That's so sweet.

MIMI: I bet Davis would shower you with complements, if he heard you say that.

YOLEI: His heart would probably beat out of his chest.

KARI: I doubt it.

MIMI: Why is that?

KARI: Because i can tell for certain that he doesn't have a crush on me anymore.

KARI: He hasn't flirted with me for almost a year.

SORA: I guess he's finally growing up.

MIMI: It's about time.

YOLEI: No kidding.

YOLEI: I'm proud of him for maturing.

KARI: It wasn't mature of him to hang out with her.

SORA: They could just be friends.

KARI: I wish that were true.

SORA: If not, then we have to wish them the best.

SORA: It's understandable how Glace would be attracted to him.

SORA: He is a cute little boy.

MIMI: Ow la la.

YOLEI: Smoochy smoochy!

YOLEI: Someone is in love.

Sora starts yelling and blushing.

SORA: (blushing) NO NO!

SORA: (blushing) I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM OR ATTRACTED TO HIM ROMANTICALLY.

SORA: (blushing) I JUST THINK HE'S ADORABLE.

SORA: (blushing) He reminds me a lot of Tai.

MIMI: True!

YOLEI: I'm surprised that Tai and him aren't brothers.

KARI: I'm worried about him.

KARI: I get the sneaking suspicion that Glace convinced him to run away with her.

KARI: Running away and not telling his friends and family.

KARI: How dare that dumb jerk worry me like that?

MIMI: He sure is insensitive sometimes.

SORA: Typical boy.

YOLEI: I just hope he's okay.

KARI: Contay, the mecha that came with Glace and who also moved into Davis' house, is probably one of the good mechas.

MIMI: I wonder what it's like to live with a robot.

SORA: It's probably kinda cool.

YOLEI: Contay is some how involved in all this too.

KARI: I'm scared.

KARI: I don't know what to think about Davis.

KARI: There's a small possibility that he ran away with Glace because he loves her and because he's tired of his old life.

KARI: I'm worried that i may never see him again.

MIMI: Don't give up hope!

SORA: TK would say the same thing.

YOLEI: He really is like a hero to you isn't he?

KARI: Yeah!

YOLEI: How about the 4 of us all go looking around for Davis tomorrow?

KARI: I'd like that.

MIMI: That works out good for me, since my flight leaves the day after tomorrow.

SORA: It's settled girls.

YOLEI: Operation "Bring dumb Davis back home." is now in effect.

KARI: Good!

Elsewhere, at the arcade, Tai, Joe, Cody, Izzy, and Matt are talking about the recent paranormal events that have happened in the city of Odaiba and who they think is involved in it and who may be in the middle of it all.

TAI: It's both usual and unusual for this town.

JOE: What is?

CODY: I think i know what it is you're talking about.

IZZY: You and me are both thinking the same thing, Cody.

MATT: It's about the mecha attacks, isn't it?

TAI: Yes!

JOE: It's not related to the digital world.

JOE: We know that much.

JOE: The rest, we don't know.

CODY: I hate not knowing things.

IZZY: That makes 2 of us.

MATT: I think i have a good guess about who's involved in this chaos and who's in the middle of it.

TAI: It's Davis and Glace.

MATT: Yeah!

JOE: Isn't Glace Davis' house keeper?

CODY: Yeah!

CODY: TK told me that there's an extremely good chance that they have a romantic relationship.

JOE: Why is that?

CODY: TK told me that Glace planted one right on Davis' cheek.

MATT: Ha ha ha ha!

IZZY: That's really odd.

IZZY: From what i heard, she's a little over 2 years older then him.

TAI: HA HA HA!

JOE: She sounds like a cougar.

CODY: Yeah!

IZZY: On a more serious matter, i get the sneaking suspicion that Glace is some how responsible for the mechas that have been creating chaos lately.

IZZY: The reason i say this is because they started appearing right after she came out of no where.

IZZY: The mechas started coming here 6 weeks ago and that's when Glace first showed up in town.

IZZY: Very strange.

MATT: You wanna know something else that's strange?

IZZY: What?

MATT: 9 days ago, when that giant mecha with the 5 arms was attacking the city, me, TK, Ken, and Nina saw Glace and her robot battling the massive mecha.

CODY and IZZY: (talking at the same time) She was with a robot and they both battled the monster mecha?

MATT: Yeah!

MATT: Not only that, but Davis and Mameme were some how involved.

MATT: By the way, the name of the robot or mecha that was helping Glace is Contay.

TAI: I did hear that there was also a mecha that moved into Davis' house with Glace.

JOE: This story just gets more and more bizarre.

CODY: How did Davis and Mameme get involved in that battle.

MATT: While me, TK, Ken, and Nina were watching the mecha monster in a truck, Mameme fell in the truck from the sky as i was trying to drive away from it.

IZZY: What about Davis?

MATT: That's where it gets even more weird.

MATT: Contay shot a green laser ball at the giant mecha, but it got deflected by a bullet of some kind that the mecha monster shot from his giant gun.

MATT: Then the green laser ball crashed into a bill board, stayed stuck into the bill board for a minute or 2, finally fell off and out of the bill board, rolled over next to me, TK, Ken, and Nina, and then Nina shot the green laser ball with her water gun, causing the green laser ball to turn into Davis.

JOE: (shocked) THAT'S ILLOGICAL.

CODY: (shocked) IT DEFYS COMMON SENSE.

IZZY: (shocked) IT DEFYS SCIENCE.

MATT: It made the hairs on the back of my head stand up, but it didn't exactly shocked me.

TAI: I don't know why you 3 are so shocked to hear something like this.

TAI: You 3 are digi destined and have heard and experienced things that are paranormal.

TAI: Hearing something like this shouldn't shock you at all.

JOE: Good point.

CODY: True!

IZZY: I concur.

MATT: We know for certain that Contay is one of the good mechas, but we don't know for sure if Glace is on the same side as the good mecha or mechas.

TAI: As for Davis, there's a good chance that he could have a side to him that only Nina, Contay, Mameme, and Glace know about.

JOE: Davis isn't the same immature little kid he was when he first became the leader of the digi destined.

CODY: He's changed a lot.

IZZY: I'm proud of him for maturing, but for some reason, the fact that he's changed so much may also be a bad thing.

MATT: There's a nagging voice in my head that's telling me the same thing too.

TAI: Me 3.

TAI: He's been gone for 7 days now.

TAI: There's a small chance that he and Glace may have ran away together.

JOE: Running away doesn't sound like Davis' style at all.

CODY: Maybe he's running away from someone or something.

IZZY: That is the main motive for people that skip town.

MATT: He may not come back.

TAI: No way guys.

TAI: Davis is a lot like me.

TAI: Sure he has his flaws, but he would never run away from his problems.

JOE: Of course.

CODY: He was, is, and will probably always be a very determined person.

IZZY: His courage is awesome.

MATT: He did defeat Malomyotismon with his courage.

TAI: Yes!

MATT: He reminds me of you, Tai.

TAI: I think of him as my younger brother.

IZZY: He kind of is.

TAI: There's yet another good chance that Davis is in love with Glace.

MATT: It's almost a guarantee.

TAI: I just hope he comes back home and that Glace doesn't end up using him for something bad.

Elsewhere, at a convenience store, Davis and Glace are sitting outside. They are eating boxes of instant ramen noodles.

GLACE: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) BLEH!

She spits repeatedly 19 times.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) I tried to tell you.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) You shouldn't get some non name brand just because it's jumbo sized.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) You have to stay with the good kind, like i said.

GLACE: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) Trade!

She grabs his bowl out of his hand and forcefully hands hers' to him. She eats hungrily from his bowl.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) When you act selfish like that, bad things are bound to happen, you know.

GLACE: (talking and eating instant ramen noodles at the same time) Oh well.

GLACE: (talking and eating instant ramen noodles at the same time) I guess i'll have to deal with the bad things then.

GLACE: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) Think of it like this.

GLACE: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) Eating ramen noodles that taste kinda bad can be kinda fun too.

GLACE: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) This steam around town is really obnoxious.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) You're always fighting Metal Mechanica, right?

DAVIS: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) I mean, is that your job?

GLACE: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) They took someone from me.

GLACE: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) Someone i really want back.

GLACE: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) So i'm trying to get this person back.

GLACE: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) That's my plan.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) Can you do it?

GLACE: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) As long as i have you with me.

He tastes Glace's bowl of noodles.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) Ugh!

DAVIS: (yelling and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH!

GLACE: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) I know.

GLACE: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) That's what i said too.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) This tastes bad.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) Trade me back!

GLACE: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) No way.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) You're as selfish as ever.

They both smile at each other.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) It's great and all how no one has found us in the 7 days we've been gone, but when should we get out of this crazy town?

GLACE: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) Soon!

DAVIS: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) I hope so.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) Now that we're together, i want us to leave this town and never ever look back.

GLACE: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) Me 2.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) We can make a fresh start for ourselves.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) I have hope for the future again.

GLACE: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) We give each other purpose.

GLACE: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) I love this great deal.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) Me 2.

GLACE: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) So tell me!

GLACE: (talking and eating instant ramen noodles at the same time) Did you have a crush on any other girl before you met me?

DAVIS: (talking and eating instant ramen noodles at the same time) Maybe!

DAVIS: (talking and eating instant ramen noodles at the same time) Her name is Kari and she's still in the same school as me.

GLACE: (talking and eating instant ramen noodles at the same time) Tell me more!

DAVIS: (talking and eating instant ramen noodles at the same time) I won't deny the fact that i had romantic feelings for her, but i wouldn't exactly say i was in love with her.

DAVIS: (talking and eating instant ramen noodles at the same time) It was a very one sided relationship we had.

GLACE: (talking and eating instant ramen noodles at the same time) Really!

DAVIS: (talking and eating instant ramen noodles at the same time) I thought of her as a special friend and she thought of me as a regular friend.

DAVIS: (talking and eating instant ramen noodles at the same time) I was so dumb back then.

GLACE: (talking and eating instant ramen noodles at the same time) Right!

DAVIS: (talking and eating instant ramen noodles at the same time) It doesn't matter any more.

DAVIS: (talking and eating instant ramen noodles at the same time) Kari is a very nice friend and all, but she's not even worth thinking about any more.

GLACE: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) That's right.

GLACE: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) Kari is the one with the brown hair and the camera around her neck, right?

DAVIS: (talking and eating instant ramen noodles at the same time) Yeah!

DAVIS: (talking and eating instant ramen noodles at the same time) How did you know?

GLACE: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) I have my ways.

GLACE: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) Plus, she gave me a distrustful look that day when i kissed you on the cheek.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) Don't give it a second thought!

DAVIS: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) She, Nina, and Mameme are in my irrelevant past.

GLACE: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) What about Demiveemon?

DAVIS: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) I'll always love him like a pet, but he reminds me of my bad past, even though he was one of the good things of my bad past.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) I'm sure Tai will become his new partner.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) I never did wanted to become a digi destined and even though i look up to Tai, i also resent him for putting so much pressure on me when he made me the new leader of the group.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) I don't regret saving the digital world, but i hated having my destiny controlled by something or someone else.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) From now on, the only destiny i believe in is the one i make for myself.

GLACE: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) I'm with you all the way, Davis.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) Thank you.

GLACE: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) Your welcome.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) Thank you for starting to call me Davis.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) Thank you for coming back for me.

DAVIS: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) Finally, thank you for bringing so much happiness into my life.

GLACE: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) Your welcome.

GLACE: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) Your welcome.

GLACE: (talking and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) Your welcome.

DAVIS and GLACE: (laughing out loud and holding a box of instant ramen noodles at the same time) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Elsewhere, later that night, Mameme is walking along the bridge. The mecha dog, which she has on a leash, walks behind her. In a dark alley, they walk up to a parked scooter. Mameme has the license plate number written in an address book.

MAMEME: (talking, holding the leash, and holding an address book at the same time) Yeah!

MAMEME: (talking, holding the leash, and holding an address book at the same time) That's the one.

MAMEME: (talking, holding the leash, and holding an address book at the same time) I finally found it.

MAMEME: (talking, holding the leash, and holding an address book at the same time) Now it's time for a little pay back for splashing me.

MAMEME: (talking, holding the leash, and holding an address book at the same time) Go ahead!

MAMEME: (talking, holding the leash, and holding an address book at the same time) Eat up!

The mecha dog looks at her for a moment, then starts eating. With in seconds, it has devoured the entire scooter. She watches with a sinister smile. Upon finishing, the dog mecha almost doubles in size.

MAMEME: (talking, holding the leash, and holding an address book at the same time) Come on!

MAMEME: (talking, holding the leash, and holding an address book at the same time) Let's go find the next one!

They walk off into the night together. The next morning, Nina is walking to school. She suddenly recognizes Glace's pink motor bike, parked by a public bench. She sees both Davis and Glace, sleeping on the bench together, covered in blankets and pieces of card board. She opens her mouth to say something, but all that comes out is silence. She stares at them for a few seconds with a stoic look on her face, turns around, and walks away with out saying a word. Elsewhere, in a back alley, Mameme walks with the dog mecha, which is now the size of a truck. She looks exhausted. She's obviously been up and out all night.

MAMEME: (laughing, holding the leash, and holding an address book at the same time) Ha ha ha ha ha!

MAMEME: (talking, holding the leash, and holding an address book at the same time) Finally, i think i'll be able to forgive all of them after this.

Elsewhere, TK and Ken are just about to leave the convenience store.

KEN: It happened last night.

KEN: You know Fujoy?

TK: No!

KEN: Well his sister's moped got hit too.

They exit the store.

TK: Is that the yankee girl with the bleached hair, you speak of?

TK: Fujoy's older sister, you mean?

KEN: Everyone from down town over.

KEN: Their bikes, scooters, and motor cycles are wrecked.

They then notice Mameme, tugging at the mecha's leash.

MAMEME: (yelling and tugging at the leash, at the same time) HURRY!

MAMEME: (talking and tugging at the leash, at the same time) Someone is gonna see us.

TK: What's that?

KEN: Well well well!

She suddenly looks towards them.

TK: It's Davis' stalker.

TK: The one he dumped.

Mameme glares at them, angered. Suddenly, the now monsterous mecha runs out from behind the corner, roaring ferociously. TK and Ken are terrified.

TK: (terrified) What's that thing?

The mecha starts trudging towards them, dragging Mameme behind it.

TK: (terrified) Was it something i said?

Mameme tries in vain to get her over sized pet under control.

MAMEME: (yelling and tugging at the leash, at the same time) HEY!

MAMEME: (yelling and tugging at the leash, at the same time) STOP IT!

MAMEME: (yelling and tugging at the leash, at the same time) CUT IT OUT!

MAMEME: (yelling and tugging at the leash, at the same time) BE A GOOD BOY!

All 3 of them yell as the mecha starts running at full speed. It then pounces on the pick up truck in front of the convenience store, while trying to eat it. The kids are helpless to do anything, but watch as it swings the vehicle around like a toy.

MAMEME: (yelling and tugging at the leash, at the same time) COVAN KUN.

MAMEME: (yelling and tugging at the leash, at the same time) STOP EATING THE VEHICLE!

MAMEME: (yelling and tugging at the leash, at the same time) COVAN KUN.

MAMEME: (yelling and tugging at the leash, at the same time) WHY DO YOU DO BAD THINGS LIKE THIS?

She tugs on the leash, still trying in vain to corral her pet.

KEN: (terrified) That's someone's truck.

Elsewhere, at Davis' house, Miya is meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya. Her new Volkswagen is parked outside.

MIYA: Ugh!

MIYA: A student shouldn't skip school for no good reason.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Yes!

MR. MOTOMIYA: I totally agree.

MR. MOTOMIYA: When i was in the 6th grade, i was in charge of the hamster, but i caught a cold and i was absent.

MR. MOTOMIYA: So when i went back to school, 2 or 3 days later, it was dead.

Mrs. Motomiya can see by Miya's expression that she's already frustrated with her husband.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Well everyone made a big deal about it, calling me "Hamster killer.", but the kids who said that had never once taken care of a hamster before in their entire lives.

MR. MOTOMIYA: They wouldn't let it go.

MIYA: I'm talking about your son.

MIYA: Can we stay focused?

MR. MOTOMIYA: Oh, right.

MRS. MOTOMIYA: OUR LITTLE BOY IS MISSING AND YOU'RE BUSY TELLING THAT DUMB HAMSTER STORY AGAIN.

MRS. MOTOMIYA: WE NEED TO FIND OUR SON.

MRS. MOTOMIYA: NOT LISTEN TO YOUR HAMSTER STORY.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Honey, relax.

MR. MOTOMIYA: He's probably in the digital world, handling some business.

MR. MOTOMIYA: He'll be okay.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Trust me!

MR. MOTOMIYA: Unlike that hamster, Davis is enjoying his freedom.

MRS. MOTOMIYA: AGAIN WITH THE DEAD HAMSTER.

MRS. MOTOMIYA: PEOPLE HATE HEARING ABOUT IT.

Jun walks into the living room.

JUN: I'm worried about Davis.

JUN: I miss him.

JUN: That dummy has me worried about him.

MR. MOTOMIYA: That makes 4 of us.

MR. MOTOMIYA: We miss him to.

MRS. MOTOMIYA: We might have to get the police involved.

MIYA: He's got a big pile of homework waiting for him when he gets back.

Elsewhere, Bami and Marao are sitting some where in his car.

MARAO: So Bami.

MARAO: What do you like to do when you're off the clock?

BAMI: (talking uncomfortably) Um, i don't want to talk about that right now.

MARAO: Don't be so cold!

MARAO: We're on the same team.

He places his hand on hers.

MARAO: (talking and holding her hand) Come on!

MARAO: (talking and holding her hand) Tell me!

Bami immediately freaks out and pulls her hand away from his hand.

BAMI: UGH!

BAMI: This is a problem.

MARAO: This kind of problem is nothing.

MARAO: Trust me!

Just then, the now giant mecha smashes through a building up the road from them. The car starts shaking.

BAMI: COMMANDER!

MARAO: Jeez!

MARAO: It's huge.

They see Mameme, hanging from the giant mecha's body by the leash.

MAMEME: (yelling and tugging at the leash, at the same time) COVAN KUN.

MAMEME: (yelling and tugging at the leash, at the same time) LISTEN!

MAMEME: (yelling and tugging at the leash, at the same time) YOU SHOULDN'T DO THINGS LIKE THIS.

MARAO: Covan kun she says?

His eyes open really wide with shock.

MARAO: (shocked) Do you know what that thing is?

MARAO: (shocked) It's the terminal core.

MARAO: (shocked) She's been feeding it.

Bami and Marao jump out of the car and run for their lives as the giant mecha steps on the car, crushing it flat. Marao hits something as he runs away for safety. He looks up. It's Contay, the mecha machine, dressed as a crossing guard.

MARAO: It's you.

BAMI: He looks different.

MARAO: Why is he here?

The terminal core comes blasting into the road. As soon as Contay sees it, a mysterious symbol appears on his face slash screen. The terminal core then sucks him in and merges with him. Marao is shocked by the whole discusting sight.

MARAO: (shocked) That's it.

MARAO: (shocked) He's a component.

MARAO: (shocked) HE'S PART OF THE TERMINAL CORE.

Elsewhere, the Metal Mechanica plant's siren starts making loud noise. The noise wakes Glace up, who is still laying on the bench with Davis. Elsewhere, it causes Miya to look out the door, while Mr. Motomiya continues talking about one of his interesting hamster stories in the back ground.

MR. MOTOMIYA: Hamtaro was the hamster's name.

Miya screams as the terminal core picks up her car, chomps on it, and swallows it.

MIYA: AAAAAAH!

MIYA: THAT'S MY NEW VW.

Elsewhere, Bami shoots at the mechanical beast with her pistol 5 times. The beastly mecha turns towards her. Marao grabs her and throws her out of harm's way.

MARAO: (talking and holding his gun at the same time) Get away!

Now he's the one standing in the monster mecha's path. She hears him scream as the terminal core crashes through a few more buildings before leaping into the air. Elsewhere, a few minutes later, Davis and Glace are riding down the road at a break neck's pace.

DAVIS: (screaming and holding on to Glace at the same time) AAAAAAAH!

GLACE: (talking and motor biking at the same time) Sleepy time is all over.

They look up to see the terminal core as it flies through the air. Marao and Mameme are still stuck to it.

MAMEME: AAAAAAAAH!

MARAO: I CAN'T GET LOOSE.

DAVIS: (yelling and holding on to Glace at the same time) WOW!

GLACE: (smiling, yelling, and motor biking at the same time) IT'S THE ALIEN HEAVY METAL CLIMAX.

They see the terminal core crash land on to the giant hand beside the Metal Mechanica plant. As he gets up, Marao notices his cell phone ringing. He answers it.

MARAO: (talking on his cell phone) What?

BAMI: (panicking and yelling on her cell phone) IS THE PLANT GOING TO ACTIVATE?

MARAO: (talking on his cell phone) Not yet.

MARAO: (talking on his cell phone) It's still missing something.

MARAO: (talking on his cell phone) I'm not sure what.

He sees the terminal core close to the hole in the hand. He then hears a motor running. He looks up to see Davis and Glace flying in the air on her pink motor bike.

GLACE: (yelling and piloting her pink motor bike at the same time) THIS IS AMAZING.

He hangs up and puts his cell phone in his pocket. He then grabs his gun again.

MARAO: (talking and holding his gun at the same time) It's her.

He shoots at them 4 times, causing them to crash. As the smoke between them clears, Marao glares at Davis with an intense stoic look on his face and points his gun at Glace's head, who is standing a few feet behind Davis. He has a clear aim at Glace's head since she's a few inches taller than Davis. Davis also has an intense stoic look on his face and he stares at him. They look at each other for a few seconds with out saying a word. They stare at each other like 2 men about to die beautifully.

MARAO: (talking and pointing his gun at Glace, at the same time) Where is your mustache?

MARAO: (talking and pointing his gun at Glace, at the same time) Why did you take it off?

MARAO: (talking and pointing his gun at Glace, at the same time) I told you not to trust her.

MARAO: (talking and pointing his gun at Glace, at the same time) She doesn't care about you.

MARAO: (talking and pointing his gun at Glace, at the same time) She doesn't care about anyone.

MARAO: (talking and pointing his gun at Glace, at the same time) She's only thinking about herself.

MARAO: (talking and pointing his gun at Glace, at the same time) But you have family and friends that live here and that high school girl.

MARAO: (talking and pointing his gun at Glace, at the same time) You want to save her, don't you?

MARAO: (talking and pointing his gun at Glace, at the same time) Of course you do.

MARAO: (talking and pointing his gun at Glace, at the same time) That's normal.

MARAO: (talking and pointing his gun at Glace, at the same time) You're thinking like an adult.

MARAO: (talking and pointing his gun at Glace, at the same time) Come over here!

MARAO: (talking and pointing his gun at Glace, at the same time) Don't let her manipulate you!

A few seconds of silence passes by between them. With out a word, Davis turns and walks slowly towards Glace.

MARAO: (yelling and pointing his gun at Glace, at the same time) WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

MARAO: (yelling and pointing his gun at Glace, at the same time) HOW MUCH PAIN ARE YOU GOING TO HAVE TO ENDURE BEFORE YOU REALIZE SHE'S EVIL?

MARAO: (yelling and pointing his gun at Glace, at the same time) ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?

MARAO: (yelling and pointing his gun at Glace, at the same time) YOU BRAT.

Davis ignores him. He stands in front of Glace and they put their arms around each other.

GLACE: (hugging, whispering, and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Davis, it's time to get the person i want, but i need your help, okay.

After saying that, she throws him up in the air and hits him with her pink guitar.

GLACE: (yelling and holding her pink guitar at the same time) ALL RIGHT.

GLACE: (yelling and holding her pink guitar at the same time) GET READY!

MARAO: (yelling and pointing his gun at Glace, at the same time) DON'T DO IT!

GLACE: (yelling and holding her pink guitar at the same time) LAUNCH TIME.

They see Davis get eaten up by the terminal core.

MARAO: (screaming, panicking, and holding his gun at the same time) AAAAAAH!

MARAO: (yelling, panicking, and holding his gun at the same time) WE'RE SCREWED.

They watch as the terminal core merges with the giant hand by diving into the hole and covering it. A mysterious green glowing symbol appears where the hole once was.

MARAO: (yelling, panicking, and holding his gun at the same time) THIS IS INSANE.

MARAO: (yelling, panicking, and holding his gun at the same time) YOU'RE DOING EXACTLY WHAT METAL MECHANICA WANTS.

MARAO: (yelling, panicking, and holding his gun at the same time) THEY'RE FLATTENING PLANETS ALL OVER THE GALAXY, SMOOTHING OUT THE WRINKLES SO WE CAN'T EVEN THINK ANYMORE.

MARAO: (yelling, panicking, and holding his gun at the same time) EVEN THE SPACE KING HIMSELF HAS BEEN CAPTURED!

MARAO: (yelling, panicking, and holding his gun at the same time) THEY'RE USING HIM TO LURE YOU IN.

MARAO: (talking, panicking, and holding his gun at the same time) It's over.

MARAO: (yelling, panicking, and holding his gun at the same time) IT'S ALL OVER.

Glace answers Marao's panic with a sinister smile on her face.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) I said i don't care about any of that.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) I just want Atoman.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) That's all.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) I don't care about what happens to this planet.

GLACE: (talking and holding her pink guitar at the same time) They'll all have to learn to think smoothly, i guess.

Marao screams as the giant hand turns up side down so that it can grip the handle on the iron shaped Metal Mechanica plant.

MARAO: (yelling, panicking, and holding his gun at the same time) SEE!

MARAO: (yelling, panicking, and holding his gun at the same time) SHE TRICKED YOU.

MARAO: (yelling, panicking, and holding his gun at the same time) I TRIED TO TELL YOU.

MARAO: (yelling, panicking, and holding his gun at the same time) WHY WOULDN'T YOU BELIEVE ME?

MARAO: (yelling, panicking, and holding his gun at the same time) SHE'LL KILL US ALL.

From high up, Glace laughs to herself as she watches the scene unfold below her. Standing on top of the Metal Mechanica plant, Marao screams in horror as the giant hand is slowly descending down on top of him. As the giant hand looks like it crashes down on the roof, Bami yells into her cell phone.

BAMI: (panicking and yelling on her cell phone) COMMANDER!

BAMI: (panicking and yelling on her cell phone) COMMANDER MARAO.

Suddenly, just before the giant hand is about to grab the iron shaped Metal Mechanica plant, a mysterious blinking green light appears from beneath the giant hand. Some how, Contay, who is glowing green, has appeared out of no where and has kept the giant hand from crushing Marao. Glace stares at the green glowing Contay excitedly.

GLACE: (talking, floating in the air, and holding her pink guitar at the same time) He's finally here.

GLACE: (talking, floating in the air, and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Huh!

They watch as a mysterious green glowing entity emerges from Contay's face slash screen. It looks just like Davis, but he's glowing green. Suddenly, with the awesome power of a bomb going off, it blasts the hand off of the plant, sending it sky ward. They see Mameme fly up with the hail of debris. Marao watches in awe.

MARAO: (amazed) That kid.

MARAO: (amazed) Did he do it?

MARAO: (amazed, yelling, and holding his gun at the same time) HE GOT THE POWERS OF THE SPACE KING, ATOMAN.

The green glowing mysterious entity is Davis. His whole body and his clothes are glowing a green color that is neither dark or bright, his eyes are completely black with no white in them at all, and he's wielding a green glowing flying V guitar in each hand. He stands on Contay's head, holding both green glowing flying V guitars. Glace's key chain starts rattling wildly. The bandage on Davis' forehead falls off, revealing the mysterious bright green glowing symbol on his forehead. Glace soon becomes enraged by the fact and the sight of what's going on.

GLACE: (enraged, talking, floating in the air, and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Davis, you can't do that.

GLACE: (enraged, talking, floating in the air, and holding her pink guitar at the same time) That power belongs to me.

She starts glowing pink and attacks with the force of a bomb going off. The battle is on. Glace swings at Davis with her pink guitar. However, Davis has no trouble blocking her attacks. Davis is still glowing green and Glace is still glowing pink. Every time they exchange blows with their guitars, it sends powerful windy shock waves through the sky.

GLACE: (enraged, yelling, flying in the air, and holding her pink guitar at the same time) DON'T GET IN MY WAY OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!

Meanwhile, Marao watches from the top of the Metal Mechanica plant.

MARAO: (talking and holding his gun at the same time) This is his chance.

MARAO: (talking and holding his gun at the same time) He can give the people in this town enough time to evacuate and take her out.

At this point, Marao is helpless to do anything else, but watch. Meanwhile, Davis and Glace are still at it.

GLACE: (enraged, talking, flying in the air, and holding her pink guitar at the same time) I'm not gonna go easy on you, Davis.

GLACE: (enraged, talking, yelling, flying in the air, and holding her pink guitar at the same time) Only one of us can have him AND THAT'S GONNA BE ME.

Davis stops her pink guitar with just one hand, knocking it out of her hands and up into the air. Glace is sent tumbling down on to the Metal Mechanica plant. Apparently, her pink guitar was what gave her the ability to fly. She looks up.

GLACE: Those green glowing guitars.

She sees that he is flying through the air towards her position. Desperately seeking to take any control of the situation, Marao shouts at him.

MARAO: (yelling and holding his gun at the same time) SHE'S JUST AS BAD AS METAL MECHANICA.

MARAO: (yelling and holding his gun at the same time) YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET WHAT YOU WANT FROM HER.

MARAO: (yelling and holding his gun at the same time) TAKE HER OUT!

Davis continues flying towards Glace. She realizes this may be the end of her, but just as he's about to reach her, he stops and willingly changes back into a human. He looks up at her and she's still enraged.

DAVIS: (talking softly) I love you.

GLACE: (shocked) Huh!

Suddenly, he wraps his arms around her and kisses her. Marao is horrified by this. This is not the way he wanted things to go. Suddenly, Davis leans backward and out of his forehead comes out a mega giant green glowing entity. From a far, people in town see that the giant green glowing entity has taken the shape of a Zapdos.

GLACE: (amazed) ATOMAN!

Marao watches all of this in shock. Suddenly, almost every thing in Odaiba that isn't nailed down to the ground is being lifted into the air, as if being lifted up by some sort of alien magnetism. Elsewhere, TK and Ken are watching in shock and amazement.

KEN: (shocked) What is that thing?

TK: (shocked) What's going on?

TK: (shocked) THIS IS CHAOS.

Many people start screaming as vehicles and other objects of inanimate matter start drifting through the air towards Atoman.

MARAO: (shocked) He's awesome.

He screams as his mustache peels off and joins the swirling cloud of matter that is now circling Atoman. The Metal Mechanica plant is ripped off its foundation. People see that the cloud of matter is being drawn into Atoman's head. The giant hand, which is just now falling back down to earth, is quickly ripped apart and absorbed by Atoman's head. Glace watches as Atoman rears back to face the sky. His head begins to pulse with energy. Quickly, he rapidly flies off into space and disappears. In his absence, the cloud of matter, including the Metal Mechanica plant, comes crashing down to earth. The key chain on Glace's wrist starts pointing straight up into space. She looks up into the sky with an expression of nostalgia on her face. A few minutes later, Davis is standing on the mess of Odaiba as Glace prepares to take off. For some odd reason, she's not enraged anymore and is smiling at Davis.

GLACE: (smiling, talking, and sitting on her pink motor bike at the same time) I lost him.

GLACE: (smiling, talking, and sitting on her pink motor bike at the same time) I lost him again because of you, Davis.

GLACE: (smiling, talking, and sitting on her pink motor bike at the same time) I couldn't pull it off.

He looks down at the ground, feeling stoic and dejected.

GLACE: (smiling, talking, and sitting on her pink motor bike at the same time) You still wanna come with me?

He silently stares at her for a few seconds with a stoic look on his face.

GLACE: (smiling, talking, and sitting on her pink motor bike at the same time) You know what?

GLACE: (talking and sitting on her pink motor bike at the same time) Forget it!

GLACE: (talking and sitting on her pink motor bike at the same time) Because you're still just a kid, Davis.

GLACE: (talking and sitting on her pink motor bike at the same time) Save it for next time!

GLACE: (smiling, talking, and sitting on her pink motor bike at the same time) Farewell!

With all that being said, he watches as she slowly flies off into the sky on her pink motor bike, carrying her packed bags. He watches with a stoic look on his face.

DAVIS: (talking and looking up into the sky at the same time) Thank you for all the nice things you've done for me.

DAVIS: (talking and looking up into the sky at the same time) I hope we'll meet again some day.

DAVIS: (talking and looking up into the sky at the same time) I'll never forget you.

DAVIS: (talking and looking up into the sky at the same time) I'll always love you.

DAVIS: (talking and looking up into the sky at the same time) Good bye Glace Hacing.

Elsewhere, Mameme is just crawling out of a pile of debris. She notices Davis, climbing to the top of a near by hill to find Glace's guitar, that for some reason, has changed to a grass green color, which laid out neatly as if it were meant to be found by him. As he makes it to the top, Mameme watches him pick up the mysterious green guitar. She quickly takes out her camera and presses the shutter button to capture the image.

9 and a half months later, Davis is now 14 years old and is in the 9th grade. On his way to school one day, he stops by a soda machine. He hears the same sound of the drink machine dispensing a soda. However, another hand presses another button before he can do so. This time it's Nina who pulls the trick on him. He looks at her with disappointment.

DAVIS: You could have asked me before you picked that soda.

She raises an indignant eye brow at him. TK and Ken stand near by. The whole gang is dressed in high school uniforms.

KEN: Nina!

TK: (joking around) There's no soda protection today.

TK: Ha ha!

NINA: (talking and holding a can of soda at the same time) You know what, Davis?

He gulps with anxiety.

NINA: (talking and holding a can of soda at the same time) That uniform looks really dumb on you.

DAVIS: Oh really?

DAVIS: What about you?

NINA: (talking and holding a can of soda at the same time) Here!

She holds the bottle out at him and he blushes.

DAVIS: (blushing) I can't drink that.

DAVIS: (blushing) Your lips have been on it.

NINA: (talking and holding a can of soda at the same time) You really are still just a kid.

He thinks of something to say, but before he can say it, Nina panics.

NINA: (talking and holding a can of soda at the same time) YIKES!

NINA: (talking and holding a can of soda at the same time) I'm late for practice.

She runs off with the can of soda.

DAVIS: HEY!

DAVIS: GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY!

TK: We should hurry up too.

KEN: Yes!

DAVIS: You 2 go on ahead!

TK and KEN: (talking at the same time) Just don't be to late!

TK and Ken start running to school. Davis slowly walks to school by himself and starts thinking to himself yet again.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) Nothing extremely good ever happens in this town.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) Almost everything is paranormal.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) "So long Davis.".

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) Those were the last words Mameme said to me before leaving town.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) She told me she wanted to be a photographer.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) I don't know what happened to her after that.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) After the big battle that happened between me and Glace 9 and a half months ago, my family and friends asked me about what had happened between me and Glace for the whole 6 weeks that she spent in this paranormal town.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) I wasn't able to hide everything from them like i wanted too.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) However, i was able to lie to them and tell them a few things about what really happened with out going into deep details about it.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) They believed me and didn't ask any further questions.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) My family and friends were happy that i came back home after my big battle with Glace, but they were kinda mad at me too.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) Probably because i worried them and i told them that i ditched town temporary to help Glace find a better mecha fighting guitar.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) They actually bought it.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) Luckily, i wasn't grounded or punished in any way.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) Before i knew it, the seasons had changed.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) As for me, i wasn't mad, sad, or happy about returning to my old life and to my friends and family.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) I just did since i had no reason to ditch town since Glace had left.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) My family and friends asked me if i ran away with Glace because i loved her.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) I told them i didn't loved her and they all believed me.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) They still don't know that she's an alien.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) Contay stayed behind and he still does chores in the house.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) I always wanted a robot for a friend ever since i was 6 years old.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) That's why i'm happy he stayed.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) As for me, i still think about Glace a lot.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) The memories she gave me will last for the rest of my life, even though i have a horrible memory.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) I think of her every time i look at the stars of the night time sky.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) Even though i have a little resentment towards her after all the bad things she did, i still love her with most of my heart and soul.

DAVIS: (thinking to himself) I'll always love her forever and ever.

Back at Davis' house, in the corner of his room lies Glace's now green guitar. The bottom string inexplicably lets out a single sound, by moving all on its own.

**WOW! This last chapter was beyond amazing and awesome. Davis was so stoic and miserable during those few days that Glace was gone. Demiveemon was smart for asking him those 10 serious questions about how he feels about his life and the people around them. Those 10 questions had to be asked by someone. ****Davis went back to being normal when she came back and began giving in to his feelings of love for her. Even though Davis was in love with Glace and Glace only. The fact is, the girls in his life, being Kari, Nina, and Mameme, deeply care about him and may even be some what in love with him. Davis and Glace are a lot alike in a lot of ways. Bami and Marao are 2 very interesting government agents. They have determination and experience, but were no match for Glace. Davis and Marao share a bond that involves being able to understand human nature. They both are 2 very focused and determined individuals that think hard about the facts of life and that try to work on their own self improvement. As for Davis and Glace, they were 2 awesome bad ass fighting aliens during their battle. Glace may have been using Davis for the wrong reasons, but she did, does, and will always have at least some love interest for him. Please type up your reviews for me about what you thought of this chapter! Peace out to all you readers and happy reading.**


End file.
